Faces diferentes, personalidades iguais
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Severo Snape é vitima de uma maldição que o faz tornar se um garoto de 17 anos. E Alvo Dumbledore, pretende ocultá lo das forças do mal, escondendo o entre os alunos de Grifinória. Puro SS HG.
1. A maldição que muda uma vida

**Capítulo I- A maldição que modifica uma vida **

- Alvo! Alvo! abra! – alguém esmurrava a porta, desesperadamente. 

Alvo Dumbledore dormia placidamente, afinal a noite corria solta. Porém, a voz de severo Snape lhe despertara. Na verdade, nem deveria estar dormindo, pois seu amigo e também Mestre de Poções da escola, fora cumprir uma missão delicadíssima, em que corria graves riscos. Porém, o velho bruxo, achando que sonhara com a voz de Snape, apenas virou-se para o outro lado, mas a voz voltou a se repetir, cada vez menos longínqua.

- Alvo! Acorde! 

Desta vez, o diretor despertou. Levantou-se da cama, trajando um camisolão e toca para o cabelo azuis- claras, formando um conjunto ímpar, e correu abrir a porta de seus aposentos pessoais, e deu de cara com Snape parado, preparando-se para esmurrar pela terceira vez a porta. O diretor reparou que o mestre de Poções ainda trajava suas vestes de Comensais da Morte. 

- Entre, Severo! – o diretor lhe deu passagem na porta, e o homem entrou. – Sente-se e se acalme... Você parece tenso. 

- Tenso... – o outro começou a caminhar pelo aposento, desordenadamente. – Se eu estivesse apenas tenso... 

- Conte-me o que aconteceu. – pediu o diretor, lançando ao outro um olhar de preocupação. Severo era tão controlado, que vê-lo assim, tenso a aflito, certamente era indicativos que coisas muito ruins estavam por vir. 

- Uma desgraça! – afirmou ele, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos e repuxando os cabelos. – Uma desgraça! Estou perdido! Desta vez, estou perdido. 

- Acalme-se, Severo. – pediu o diretor, fazendo surgir do nada uma xícara de chá bem quente – Acalme-se e me conte que aconteceu. Esse seu desespero não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum. O que aconteceu? 

- O Lord das Trevas.- disse Snape, respirando fundo, como se aquilo lhe custasse um grande sacrifício. 

O diretor olhava para o homem de olhos e cabelos negros que estava sentando a sua frente, esperando que ele continuasse. 

- O Lord nos lançou uma Maldição das Trevas. Antes do raiar do dia todos os Comensais traidores se transformarão em outras pessoas, desprotegidas, para que fosse possível acabar conosco. Por sorte eu consegui escapar. –ele baixou os olhos antes de continuar- Acho que Lúcio me deixou sair. 

- Explique-se melhor, Severo. – pediu o diretor, colocando seus oclinhos de meia-lua. 

- É uma maldição antiga das trevas – Snape começou a explicitar- a Impediratus. O diretor assentiu com a cabeça. – O Lord nos transformará em outras pessoas , apagando nossas memórias. 

- Mas Severo, não se apavore! Você consegui escapar de onde estão os Comensais e isso é muito importante. – considerou o diretor. 

- Sim, mas não conseguia ficar imune a maldição. Quando o Lord nos lançou aquela maldição, era em vão tentar resistir, porque se fizesse isso, a morte era certa. – contou Snape, desolado. 

- E não existe contra-feitiço? – o diretor quis saber, mesmo porque Severo era exímio conhecedor das Trevas. 

- Ainda não foi descoberto. – explicou Snape, balançando a cabeça- realmente acho que Lord me localizará, onde quer que eu esteja. Com isso de nova pessoa fisicamente e com a memória apagada, as pressas se tornam mais fáceis. O problema é que essa maldição atinge apenas os traidores. Os fieis aos Lord nada sentirão e nem modificarão seu aspecto físico, e os outros serão mortos. 

- Entendo sua posição, Severo. – comentou o diretor- mas não percebi o que o Voldemort lucra fazendo isso. 

- Fácil prever. – disse Snape, com meio sorriso gélido.- As forças aliadas a você, Alvo perdem seu informante ou informantes como preferir, porém, deste lado, Voldemort continuará a Ter seus aliados. De outro lado, os comensais fieis, ficarão com medo de trair seu senhor. 

- Entendo. – assentiu o velho bruxo, acarinhando sua longa barba branca – O que exatamente acontece com os traidores, Severo. 

- Fisicamente falando a pessoa muda completamente. – explicou Snape- Ninguém sabe que tipo físico poderemos adquirir. O Lord, pelo que conheço desta maldição, nos reconhecerá pela marca negra. essa continua latente em cada um de nós, embora não apareça sem ser convocada. Existe a perda da memória total da memória, mas sem perdermos nossos poderes mágicos. Eles funcionarão como uma espécie de intuição. Deve ser muito triste morrer assim, sem nem saber o porquê. 

- Tem certeza de que não existe contra-feitiço, Severo? - perguntou novamente o diretor. Mesmo remotamente poderia ser que Snape, com todo o desespero que estava vivenciando estivesse se esquecendo de alguma pesquisa recente na área. 

- Tenho, Alvo! – disse Snape, num tom que traia todo o seu medo. – Que se saiba, ainda não temos como bloquear essa maldição. é uma espécie de Avada Kedavra que mata as pessoas aos poucos. 

- Certo, Severo. E tem de duração esse efeito?- o diretor quis saber. 

- 200 dias. – disse Snape, levantando-se novamente, considerando impossível ficar parado num mesmo local. – Dizem os estudos que depois de um tempo sob esse efeito as pessoas começam a lembrar-se de quem são, mas a aparência física só se modifica no 200º dia. Isso se a pessoa chegar viva até lá, claro. – ironizou ele. – E agora, o que eu faço? – ele quis saber- Como conseguirei me esconder do Lord por 200 dias sem saber nem ao menos quem sou. 

- Deixe tudo por minha conta.- disse o diretor, com um sorriso que demonstrava tranqüilidade.- Você confia em mim, não confia Severo? 

- Claro que confio, Alvo. – assentiu o homem que agora olhava as cinzas das lareiras – Mas não consigo imaginar onde posso passar 200 oculto. Será que devo voltar a casa dos meus pais? 

- Não, não deve retornar lá.- explicou o velho bruxo.- seria o primeiro local em que os aliados das trevas iriam lhe procurar. darei um jeito de manter você aqui dentro da escola por esse período. 

- Na escola? – admirou-se o outro.- mas como? 

- Daremos um jeito, meu amigo e...- o diretor sorriu ao mestre de Poções, mas antes que ele terminasse de falar, o homem caiu ao chão desmaiado num sono profundo, enquanto sua aparência ia se modificando. 

* * *

O sol já estava alto... era de manhã. Ele tentou erguer-se daquele lugar. Onde estava mesmo? Não sabia. Mas era um lugar confortável. A cama tinha lençóis brancos e estava muito perfumada. Ele ergue-se mais e olhou ao redor, era uma espécie de enfermaria, de hospital. Uma mulher de cabelos escuros, penteados num coque antigo e vestida de branco aproximou-se da cama onde estava. Deve ser a enfermeira ou a médica, concluiu ele. 

- Como o senhor está? 

- Creio que bem. – ele respondeu, apalpando suas pernas- O que aconteceu? Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? 

- Calma, meu jovem! – era um homem com uma longa barba branca quem falava ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava da cama, ele tinha olhos azuis e um oclinho de meia-lua que o fazia, por alguma razão, sentir-se seguro- Tenha calma. Papoula, deixe-me a sós com o jovem Eric. 

- Eric? – perguntou ele, enquanto via a mulher se afastar - Eric? Esse é meu nome? Porque não lembro de nada? 

- Você sofreu um grave acidente, enquanto se dirigia a escola. – explicou o diretor- meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore, sou o diretor da escola Hogwarts de magia e Bruxaria. – Vendo o olhar apreensivo do garoto, ele continuou- Você é um bruxo, Eric. Sabe o que significa isso? 

- Não lembro, senhor. – disse ele, com um olhar de desamparo. 

- Nem o que vinha fazer aqui? 

- Não senhor. 

- Você vinha para a escola, Eric. – dissera o diretor sorrindo- Vinha cursar o sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Seus pais o mandaram para cá, para que você conseguisse diplomas mais seletivos do aqueles que obteria em Drumstrang. 

- Drumstrang, o que é isso?- perguntou o rapaz com interesse. 

- è uma escola de bruxos. – afirmou o diretor, com um sorriso. Se Severo pudesse se ver como Eric, seria realmente engraçado. 

- E meus pais, onde estão? 

- Na Russia. – disse o diretor, que já tinha toda a historia da entidade familiar de Eric elaborada. – achamos que não era necessário chamá-los até aqui. Você se recuperará do acidente e aos poucos recobrará a memória. – Agora, você deve descansar, antes que o ano letivo se inicie, e amanha começaremos a fazer você relembrar de algumas coisas básicas. As outras virão com o tempo. – descanse meu amigo, descanse. 

* * *

Alvo Dumbledore considerava que tudo aquilo seria mais fácil do que ele mesmo imaginara. Para sua sorte absoluta, Severo tornara-se um garoto de 17 para 18 anos, e poderia colocá-lo estudar entre os alunos normais. Seria realmente essa a melhor camuflagem, escondê-lo na escola entre os alunos, como os trouxas faziam, escondendo coisas importantes em meio a coisas desprezíveis. 

Bem, teria que inventar uma historia sobre a escola russa, falsificar alguns papeis para quando os seguidores de Voldemort viessem a procura de Severo, e eles viriam sim. Teria que inventar sobre seu pai, sua mãe, e enviar cartas a ele mostrando-se como essas pessoas. Teria que fazê-lo acreditar em quem era, e talvez fazer de Eric Zhirmunsky, a pessoa feliz que Severo Snape nunca fora. Obviamente teria que dar um jeito dele não ficar em Sonserina ou chamaria muita atenção. Talvez Corvinal, fosse o posto ideal, para o novo Eric Zhirmunsky. Mas existia uma possível associação entre corvinais e sonserinos. Não- conjeturou o velho bruxo- o melhor seria uma casa em que não fosse possível que ele considerasse suspeito. Um Snape na Lufa-Lufa? Severo quando recuperasse seu próprio Eu, reclamaria muito. O ideal Seria colocá-lo em Grifinória. Sim, Grifinória! 

Isso era fato: O Chapéu seletor colocaria Eric na casa de Grifinória, decidiu-se o diretor. 


	2. A revolta do chapéu seletor

Capítulo II- A revolta do chapéu seletor

Eric ergueu-se da cama na enfermaria. Fazia um belo dia de sol, mas estranhamente ele não gostava de toda aquela luminosidade, e por isso fecharia aquelas cortinas com brevidade. Ele ergueu-se do leito num pulo, e com estrepito fechou as cortinas. Assim era melhor. Muito melhor. Seu olhar correu por seu reflexo no espelho. Os cabelos eram de um tom castanho pálido ondulados, sua pele era clara, mas não excessivamente pálida, os olhos eram quase da mesma cor dos cabelos, talvez um pouco mais escuros, mas pouca coisa. Era alto, mas não em demasia, e nem era magro demais. Poderia dizer que ele era uma pessoa mediana. 

O garoto balançou a cabeça, cogitando consigo mesmo que era incapaz de lembrar-se de seu rosto. Realmente o acidente citado por todos deveria ter sido algo muito terrível. Todos os que vinham lhe visitar falavam que era uma sorte que ele estivesse vivo. O senhor Dumbledore lhe dera até um jornal para ler, mas pouca coisa ele entendera. Particularmente não gostava muito daquela senhora a quem chamavam de Minerva Mcgonagall. Ela parecia ser muito brava, e não gostara dele. Até comentará que o garoto lhe lembrava alguém, alguém que ela não sabia muito bem precisar quem, mas que as lembranças não eram nada agradáveis. Ela era tão amarga! A enfermeira também era terrível. Não conseguia deixá-lo sossegado um só instante que fosse. Uma outra mulher baixinha e gordinha aparecerá, mas o cabelo dela e as unhas estavam cobertas de terra e musgos. O engraçado era que a casa... será que aquele era o nome certo.. A casa dela tinha como símbolo um bicho parecido com ela mesma. Controlou-se para não rir, era melhor não chamar a atenção da enfermeira chata. Um baixinho também viera, uma espécie de anão. Não lembrava-se de ter conhecido nada parecido, mesmo porquê não lembrava-se de nada. 

A única pessoa que realmente lhe transmitira confiança fora Alvo Dumbledore. Era realmente estranho aquele homem, mas sentia que gostava dele, que devia sempre confiar nele! 

- Eric! – era alguém que o chamava. O garoto virou-se e mirou os olhos azuis de Dumbledore – Vamos? – ele indicava a porta- Não quer dar um passeio pela propriedade, conhecer a escola? 

- Sim, professor Dumbledore. 

- Aqui estão suas coisas. – o diretor indicou um malão no chão, coberto por livros, pergaminhos, penas e um caldeirão, que o garoto olhou com curiosidade. – Troque de roupa e vamos passear. Temos que lhe dar noções básicas de magia, enquanto você não recupera sua memória, Eric. 

Eric precipitou-se para o malão, e abriu-o, observando aquelas coisas que lhe diziam serem suas. Dumbledore mirava o rapaz, com os olhos fixos, observando a reação dele, àquelas coisas que providenciara com muito esmero e cuidado. 

Alguns instantes depois, ele surgiu pronto para sair, um traje trouxa que estava no malão, e Dumbledore cogitou que Severo deveria poder se ver assim... Possivelmente não gostasse, mas dadas às circunstâncias, não teria o que não gostar. 

Durante alguns dias, o garoto Eric Zhirmunsky reapreendeu manejos fáceis de magia, apenas para que pudesse iniciar as aulas. Minerva mostrou-se surpresa pelas habilidades dele em Transfiguração, Flitwich interessou-se pelo modo no qual ele sabia feitiços avançados e alguns de magia negra, mas creditou isso ao fato do garoto ser originário de Drumstrang. Os outros professores também se surpreenderam pelas habilidades do garoto, menos em Vôo, que ele mostrou-se ser um fracasso completo. Flitwich comentara que neste ano a srta. Granger teria concorrência direta. 

* * *

- Quem ficará no lugar de Severo? – era a voz de Minerva Mcgonagall quem falava em tom de voz baixo, dentro do gabinete do diretor. – Ainda não entendo o que fez aquele tratante sair da escola sem nos dar satisfações. 

- Coisas de Voldemort, Minerva. – comentou Dumbledore, dando de ombros. 

- E quanto ao novo professor de Poções? 

- Papoula poderá substituir Severo até que ele volte. – considerou o diretor. 

- E ele voltará? – Perguntou Minerva incrédula. 

- Sim. – assentiu o diretor com a cabeça, olhando-a fixamente. – No final do período letivo. E agora vamos Minerva, que os alunos não tardarão a chegar. 

* * *

- Harry, que coisa estranha tudo isso, não? – era Hermione quem perguntava. 

- Mione , a vida do Harry é uma sucessão de coisas estranhas- era Rony quem saltava do trem, e procurava em vão, uma carruagem. 

- Mas falo desse tal de sumiço do Snape. – comentou ela, entrando na carruagem parada por Harry. 

- Ainda preocupada com isso, Mione? – Harry questionou-a – Lupin disse que essas coisas podem acontecer. Talvez o tenham pego ou ele esteja seguindo alguma pista. 

- É, mas meu pai também está preocupado. – comentou Rony, segurando-se pelo sacolejo da carruagem enquanto chegavam no castelo. – O sumiço do Snape não pressupõe dias de sol, em toda essa questão da Ordem. 

- No mínimo, ele vai estar lá mesa principal, pronto para nos dar ordens, e detenções no estilo de lavar as comadres da Ala Hospital sem mágica. –resignou-se Rony. 

- Rony! – protestou Hermione. 

- Todos nós sabemos de suas opiniões sobre esse assunto, Hermione. Mas que é verdade é! – contrapôs Harry, caindo do assento da carruagem que parara bruscamente na frente do castelo. 

* * *

Os três rumaram para o salão principal, e no caminho encontraram Hagrid que vinha acompanhado dos alunos do primeiro ano e de um garoto com mais ou menos a idade deles e que lhe ajudava a controlar a multidão de pequenos. 

- Harry, Rony, Mione! – ele cumprimentou-os com um aceno. – Como vocês estão? Prontos para esse último ano? 

Os três se aproximaram, e ele disse, indicando o garoto. 

- Este é Eric, Eric Zhirmunsky, um aluno transferido de Drumstrang. 

Eric limitava-se a olhá-los com curiosidade. 

- Como está? – Harry cumprimentou-o, sendo seguido pelos outros dois. 

Hermione olhou curiosamente para o garoto, como se este lhe lembrasse vagamente alguém, alguém muito importante. 

- Você já sabe em qual casa vai ficar? – Rony quis saber. 

- Ainda não. – comentou cortesmente - Terei que participar da seleção junto com as crianças. 

- Pois espero que não seja em Sonserina. – era a voz de Draco Malfoy e seus capangas que se aproximavam – Pessoas que se dão com Potter, os pobretões dos Weasleys e a sangue-ruim, não são bem vindos em Sonserina. 

Antes que qualquer um dos outros pudessem retrucar, Harry disse friamente a Eric. 

- Não ligue. Simplesmente não ligue. 

- Quem é? – Eric quis saber, observando os trio que se afastava. 

- Draco Malfoy! – disse Rony, agitando a cabeça – Ele se acha superior aos outros porque é rico e é da Sonserina. Como se isso fosse uma boa coisa. - Rony fez um trejeito de riso com os lábios. E Eric não sabia bem o porquê, mas não estava gostando muito daquela conversa. – Não existe um único bruxo desencaminhado que não tenha passado por Sonserina. – ele finalizou em tom de conversa. 

- Mentira, Rony. – comentou Hermione. – o Rabicho era da Grifinória. 

- Bem, você tem razão Hermione. – concedeu o ruivo, enquanto uma campainha tocava ao longe. 

- A seleção vai começar. – disse Hermione, puxando os outros dois. – Boa sorte. – ela dirigiu-se ao garoto russo. 

- Esperamos ver você na Grifinória, Zhirmunsky! – Rony gritou, lhe dando um aceno. 

O salão era enorme, e Eric tinha estranha sensação de que conhecia aquele lugar muitíssimo bem, embora Dumbledore lhe tivesse assegurado muitas vezes que jamais havia estado em Hogwarts antes. Tudo lhe aprecia conhecido, aquelas tochas e tudo o mais... Era uma sensação estranha. Como um autômato ele caminhou com a fila de crianças do primeiro ano, esperando de pé, a profetização do chapéu seletor. O diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, lhe dera uma piscadela como que assegurando que tudo daria certo. Estranhamente ele era muito grato a presença daquele homem ali. Só sua presença lhe transmitia segurança e diria que as coisas dariam certo. 

Os nomes foram sendo chamados e ele, como seu sobrenome começava com a última letra do alfabeto seria o último a ser selecionado. Quando a professora Minerva chamou seu nome, explicou que ele era um aluno transferido de Drumstrang, e antes que pudesse escutar o restante, um chapéu cobriu-lhe os olhos. 

- Dumbledore me arranja cada empreitada! – Eric arregalou os olhos no escuro ao escutar o chapéu falando. - Como ele quer que eu não selecione você para Sonserina? É verdade que mudou muito desde a última vez que nos vimos, mudou muito, mas ... 

- Grifinória! – era o que o Chapéu Seletor que proclamava. 

Muitos ohs! em sinal de exclamação foram ouvidos pelo salão. Como poderia alguém que estudara em Drumstrang ser selecionado parta a Grifinória? Os alunos de Drumstrang tinha ligações diretas e por vezes explicitas com algumas veias mais nebulosas de Sonserina. Talvez esse aluno em questão fosse possivelmente um anjo de candura, pois Sonserinos e Grifinórios eram inimigos mortais, como todos sabiam. 

Eric limitou-se a tirar o chapéu da cabeça e entregá-lo a professora Mcgonagall que estava parada a sua frente, pois a seleção terminara. O olhar da professora era mortiço e ela demostrava claramente em cada músculo do rosto a sua insatisfação por tê-lo agora, pertencendo a sua casa. 

Ele observou que alguém lhe chamara de uma mesas, eram os dois garotos que ele conhecera na escadaria, um ruivo e o outro moreno com os cabelos rebeldes e dirigiu-se até lá, enquanto a voz do diretor era ouvida por todo o salão como que amplificada. 

- Ora, quer dizer que ficou na Grifinória conosco! – Rony comentava, enquanto observava a reação do outro. Era certo que Eric já conhecia aqueles três, e não sabia explicar muito bem os sentimentos contraditórios que tinha. de qualquer modo eles eram boas pessoas e lhe receberiam muito bem. mas era uma sensação estranha como de ser a pessoa errada no lugar errado. 

- Shiiiii! – Hermione retrucava pois seu interesse naquele instante era escutar os recados do diretor. Rony silenciou e Eric sentou-se na mesa entre Hermione e Neville Longbotton. 

- Então este ano, quem ministrará as aulas de Poções até a volta de nosso estimado professor Snape, será nossa caríssima Madame Pomfrey.- a voz grave, porém suave do diretor erra ouvido em cada canto do salão, mas no instante em que ele falou que a enfermeira seria nova professora de Poções, gritos, aplausos, assobios foram ouvidos principalmente vindo da mesa de Grifinória. Não que os outros afora os sonserinos deixasse de fazer arruaça, mas os grifinórios sem duvida eram os mais contentes. Neville por exemplo, só faltou desmaiar tamanha era sua felicidade. 

- Livres do Snape, Hogwarts será um colônia de férias! – vibrava Rony, sentindo-se incapaz de parar de aplaudir. 

- Não dá para acreditar... depois de férias terríveis com os Durleys, agora me livrar do Snape também é mais do que pedi aos céus. – era Harry quem comentava para Eric, que olhava tudo atônito. 

Hermione também aplaudiu a notícia, não queria que desconfiassem que ela não achara nada daquilo bom. Eric, virou-se para ela, no meio da algazarra e quis saber. 

- O que está acontecendo? 

- O nosso professor de Poções efetivo não dará aula, não se sabe até quando, é claro. Apenas Dumbledore sabe. – explicou ela, cortesmente- E como você pode perceber ele não é alguém que possa ser considerado popular. 

- Mas ele é assim tão ruim? – Eric quis saber com curiosidade. 

- O Snape é um ótimo professor. – disse ela, enfatizando levemente o "ótimo"- Mas é injusto e desconta pontos apenas por nos atrevermos a respirar. Isso somado ao fato de ser o chefe de Sonserina, fez dele alguém mais odiado que o Filch. 

A algazarra havia diminuído e Harry escutou o final da explicação de Hermione. 

- Não sei Hermione, olhe que o Filch é muito odiado. 

- O Snape é um monstro! - era voz de Neville, o que fez com que Eric se virasse para o lado dele. – Ele é mau, é tirânico ditador e eu fico muito feliz que esse ano não terei que destripar nenhuma lesma.. nenhuminha lesma sequer!!!- ele finalizou esse comentário, com um sorriso. 

Os ruídos no salão sumiram totalmente e Dumbledore, com um sorriso maroto comentou. 

- Quando o professor Snape regressar, contarei a ele como os alunos o querem bem. – E assim continuou dando seus avisos. 

- Beleza! – era Dino Thomas quem falava servindo-se de bolinhos de mel. – Ultimo ano de escola, sem o Snape.. O que mais se pode querer dessa vida, Meu Deus! – ele ergueu uma das mãos. 

- Hermione, como está sentindo-se como nossa monitora-chefe? – Lilá quis saber, enquanto Parvati, observava com insistência o recém chegado. 

- Normal! – Hermione deu de ombros e continuou comendo de seu prato, lendo um livro de aritmancia. 

- Você monitora chefe? – Eric quis saber. 

- Sou! – respondeu ela, sem tirar os olhos do livro. 

- E quem é o monitor chefe? 

- Teo Boot, da Corvinal. – ela ergueu os olhos e comentou a todos – parece que o Malfoy perdeu a eleição, porque estava sem o seu grande defensor. 

- Mas era mesmo o que nos faltava! – exclamou Rony- Um monitor chefe de Sonserina. 

Eric olhou para ele com curiosidade, enquanto todos ao seu redor concordavam com a afirmação. 

- E quanto a você, Eric. Jamais desrespeite o regulamento na presença de Hermione, jamais cogite fazer algo que fira as normas da escola.. Jamais planeje algo contra os sonserinos na presença dela, mas aposto que ela concordaria com uma bela peça contra o Malfoy! Esses são os pontos principais para vivermos todos felizes e em concordância com nossa monitora chefe. 

- Rony, cale-se. – contrapôs ela, ainda de olhos postos no livro. 

- Eu não disse? – comentou ele, indignado para o restante da mesa. 

Eric limitou-se a sorrir. 

O jantar foi muito animado, embora Eric não gostasse de todo aquele agito. Pouco a pouco ele foi conhecendo as pessoas da mesa, os seus novos colegas. Mas algo lhe dizia constantemente que não deveria estar ali... E tinha mais uma coisa, não gostara do jeito com que todos falaram do tal professor. Era engraçado, mas ele não conhecia o rosto, nem a pessoa do homem, mas realmente não gostara dos comentários. Os únicos que pareceram realista tinham sido os de Hermione, que diferentemente dos demais, não deveria odiar tanto o tal professor. 

Depois do jantar Eric dirigiu-se junto com os demais para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Ao chegar lá, tudo lhe pareceu muito diferente, muito diferente, e Hermione notou a apreensão no rosto do russo. 

- o que houve Eric? 

- Não sei - afirmou ele- Uma sensação estranha, muito estranha, não sei o que é.. Como se eu não devesse estar aqui ... – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Porque será que isso acontece? 


	3. Opiniões formadas

**Capítulo III- Opiniões formadas **

- Isso deve ser porque você está estranhando o lugar, Eric.- retrucou Hermione, mas com cortesia- Eu li sobre o seu acidente no Profeta Diário. Foi mesmo uma sorte você ter ficado vivo e sem marca nenhuma. – comentou ela, com admiração.

- É, possivelmente tenha sido. – respondeu ele, desinteressado. 

- Tenho a estranha sensação de que você tem algum problema. – explicou ela, olhando-o ostensivamente- Não quer me contar, ou quem sabe contar para alguns do garotos? – ela sorriu, como que consolando- o. 

- Realmente não sei o que é. Hermione,. – explicou ele, com leve desconfiança- è uma sensação estranha, de desconforto. 

- Bem, seja o que for, agora você é nosso colega de casa e nosso amigo. Sempre conte com todos aqui. – ela comentou, com um leve franzir de sobrancelhas – Agora, você deve subir ao dormitório. Vou pedir ao Neville que lhe acompanhe. E não se preocupe- completou ela em voz baixa- O Neville é muito mais inteligente e corajoso do que aparenta. Porque é que ele faz esse gênero bobalhão eu não sei. 

Neville acompanhou Eric até o dormitório, e mostrou sua cama. Eric ia cogitando porque tinha vontade de matar o novo amigo, tão prestativo, a chutes. Era muito estranho, muito estranho mesmo. 

- Qualquer coisa que precisar Eric, me peça. – disse Neville cortesmente. 

- Obrigado, Neville. – comentou ele, deitando-se em sua cama, ainda controlando-se para não chutar no garoto que lhe olhava com amizade. - Estou cansado, quero descansar. 

- Boa Noite, então, - disse Neville, despedindo-se. 

- Boa Noite. – contrapôs Eric, sentindo-se muito desconfortável, ali e por algum motivo odiando toda aquela preocupação, toda aquela solidariedade. 

Por algum tempo ele ainda ouviu as aventuras que os colegas contavam uns aos outros por meio as paredes. Todos ali eram estranhos, e em verdade ele não sentia-se bem naquele lugar. Não gostava de atenção. preferia não Ter sido bem recebido, Ter despertado ódios do que toda a aquela atenção. 

O dia amanheceu e Eric estava desacostumado a sentir o sol o seu rosto e estranhou a sensação.. deveria ainda ser muito cedo pois não escutava nenhum ruído de seus colegas de quarto. Levantou-se e arrumou-se para descer. Tinha o plano de examinar com detalhes o salão comunal de sua casa, e foi com total desagrado que vestiu as roupas com as cores da Grifinória. Continuava com a mesma sensação da véspera de que algo ali estava muito errado. Mesmo não gostando, viu-se obrigado a trajar aquelas tonalidades. Deveria ir na Biblioteca pesquisar mais sobre a origem das casas e sobre a origem da escola. Realmente não quisera contar a ninguém que o chapéu seletor dissera que deveria colocá-lo em Sonserina, e que já o tinha colocado uma vez em Sonserina e que Dumbledore pedira que o colocasse em Grifinória nesta nova seleção. Sim, mas sabia.. de alguma maneira sabia, que deveria confiar no diretor Dumbledore. Era verdade, que tinha a sensação de conhecer todas aquelas pessoas, e praticamente nenhuma lhe inspirava confiança. Nenhuma! 

Talvez Hermione ainda fosse a mais educada. De resto, pareciam um bando de debilóides interessados em dissecá-lo, em saber tudo sobre ele, coisas que ele próprio não se recordava. 

Harry Potter lhe trazia uma sensação de ódio acumulado, de coisas que deixara de fazer, e que ao mesmo tempo tinha que fazer. Aquela paixão por quadribol era algo que lhe dava nos nervos. Desde quando quadribol era futuro para alguém? mas e porque se importar com o futuro dele, quando lera nos livros que o "menino que sobreviveu" talvez não chegasse vivo até o dia seguinte? Falando em quadribol Harry lhe convidara para assistir ao treino do time da Grifinória. Que coisa idiota! odiava aquela gentileza, aquela amizade e nem sabia porquê. 

Rony Weasley, lhe parecia apenas a sombra e eco do amigo famoso. Não falava de assuntos interessantes e era fã de um time de quadribol que fazia mais de 100 anos que não vencia uma partida sequer. Talvez ele precisasse viver mais a sua própria vida, e não serviria sempre de alicerce para o outro. A menina que lhe apresentavam como Gina, era irmã dele, obviamente descoberto pela coloração dos cabelos. Aquela menina era certamente o tipo de pessoa que mais odiava.. uma pessoa que não tinha porquê existir. Sempre sonsa, sempre boba, porém Eric não conseguia entender como tinha espécies de opiniões formadas por aqueles colegas sem nem ao menos conhecê-los previamente. 

Neville Longbotton parecia querer ser seu amigo, mas a vontade de espancá-lo, de pisoteá-lo era quase que insustentável. Era incrível, e o garoto parecera tão gentil e educado. 

As outras duas meninas, Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown ele quase não tomara conhecimento de suas existências, e tão pouco gostara da óbvia admiração com que a Parvati lhe olhara durante todo o jantar. Para não ter problemas era melhor ser logo grosseiro com ela, e cortar quaisquer possibilidade de que ela viesse a Ter pensamentos sobre ele. Não lhe interessara aquela garota fútil e boba que deveria gostar de Adivinhação. Eric estava curioso. Como poderia prever que Parvati fizesse aulas de Adivinhação?? Será que era ele mesmo um adivinho? Não, não deveria ser, porque quando Hermione lhe mostrar a mestra da disciplina chegara a Ter arrepios. Aquela mulher era a própria visão do inferno!!! 

Ainda pensando em suas opiniões sobre Dino e Simas, Eric rapidamente, mas em silêncio desceu a escada circular e chegou no salão comunal. Era muito cedo e somente havia uma pessoa lá, uma garota de cabelos claros, com os olhos postos num jornal que não pressentira sua chegada. Ele se aproximou, mas ela assustou-se quando virou-se e o viu. 

- Que susto! – exclamou ela- Você parece uma cobra pronta para dar o bote. 

- Desculpe! – disse ele, sem jeito- Não queria assustar você. 

- Está desculpado. – disse ela, mostrando-lhe um bule de chá, e perguntando- Quer uma xícara de chá? Ainda é muito cedo para o café da manhã ser servido. 

- Obrigado. – ele serviu-se e ficou apreciando os movimentos dela, que parecia esquadrinhar cada centímetro do "Profeta Diário". 

- O que você está procurando ai? – o garoto quis saber. 

- Uma noticia.- explicou ela. 

- Decerto você deve pensar que sou um idiota.- retrucou ele, com frieza, o que fez Hermione erguer os olhos surpresos em sua direção- Naturalmente que se está lendo o jornal, procura alguma notícia. 

Hermione sorriu com descontração. Eric Zhirmunshy não tinha nada de bobo. Isso não era nada bom. Tinha estranha sensação de que ele de um jeito ou de outro se manteria sempre a par de todos os acontecimentos. 

- Tem razão. – assentiu ela.- O que quis dizer é que procuro uma noticia especifica. 

- E pela sua cara de decepção não deve Ter encontrado.- comentou ele. 

- Não encontrei! – ela concordou desolada- mas não sei se fico triste ou feliz, pois o não saber é a pior das sensações. Se tem que estar alerta para tudo. – disse ela se erguendo. 

- Você tem razão, Hermione.- ele concordou erguendo as sobrancelhas- o não saber sempre é o pior. 

- Vamos até a biblioteca? – ela convidou- o . Era estranha as sensações que tinha perto daquele rapaz. Ele lhe parecia alguém muito importante, muito conhecido, mas ao menos tempo era alguém que ela conhecia a menos de um dia. Era uma sensação muito estranha. Talvez fosse porque estava muito fragilizada e precisasse de alguém que lhe escutasse sem fazer perguntas. 

- Não me diga que você pretende estudar antes mesmo das aulas começarem? – troçou ele. 

Hermione ia lhe responder de maus modos, mas viu que ele sorria. 

- Me parece uma boa idéia. – comentou ele, com brevidade. – Minha intenção quando acordei cedo, era realmente conhecer mais de nosso salão comunal e ir na biblioteca pesquisar sobre as casas de Hogwarts. 

Hermione pegou alguns pergaminhos e saiu seguida pelo garoto do salão comunal. 

- Porque quer saber mais sobre as casas?- perguntou Hermione desconfiada. 

- Curiosidade apenas. – disse ele, aparentemente pouco se importando. 

- Você muito misterioso. – comentou ela. 

- E você, Hermione, muito curiosa.- retrucou ele, com frieza, mas sorrindo. 

Hermione apenas entrou na biblioteca, e ambos se separaram. A garota ocupou uma mesa sozinha e espalhou alguns pergaminhos para estudar. Mas seus olhos correram pela biblioteca e deram com Eric vasculhando uns livros antigos. Dentro em pouco ele chegou na mesa dela, carregando um exemplar de _"Hogwarts: uma história"_ , que colocou sob a mesa enquanto lhe perguntava, fazendo-a desviar a atenção dos pergaminhos quando disse. 

- Este é o livro mais completo sobre a história da escola?- ele indicou o livro com a cabeça. 

- Porque eu deveria saber? – ela o questionou- Em um dia já ficou sabendo da minha fama de sabe-tudo? – ela olhou-o com desconfiança. 

- Não sabia de sua fama Hermione, não da de sabe –tudo. – explicou ele, perguntando-se porque sabia que ela era uma intragável sabe- tudo? Talvez não intragável, mas sem duvida alguma sabe tudo. – Acontece que nos dias em que fiquei aqui na escola escutei coisas sobre os alunos , e inclusive os professores falaram muito bem de você. mas, voltando ao assunto, esse é o melhor livro sobre a escola? 

- Que se conheça sim. – retrucou ela, friamente, desviando os olhos para seus pergaminhos, perguntando-se porque tinha certeza que ele lhe acharia uma sabe-tudo. 

O garoto mergulhou interessadissimo na leitura da obra, e dentro em pouco lhe fez algumas perguntas. Hermione, inicialmente respondeu emburrada pois odiava ser atrapalhada em seus estudos, mas depois começaram a conversar sobre a escola, e Hermione lhe explicava algumas coisas, em especial sobre o assunto que lhe interessava naquele momento, as casas de Hogwarts, ela ia começar seu novo discursos, sob o olhar atento do russo, quando uma sineta tocou anunciando o inicio das aulas. 

Eric entrou na aula de Herbologia atrasado. Mesmo que ele e Hermione tivessem se apressado a estufa 4 era a mais distante do castelo, e a garota lhe irritava com os comentários de "Vamos logo, Eric, estamos atrasados!" que se repetiram por alguns instantes. Quando já se preparava para reclamar, uma pessoa os deteve. Era o diretor Alvo Dumbledore. 

- Srta. Granger, sr. Zhirmusnsky- cumprimentou o velho bruxo. 

- Bom dia diretor.- Hermione cumprimentou o velho mago, enquanto Eric apenas acenou com a cabeça e sorriu. 

- Sr. Zhirmunsky, preciso de um minuto de sua atenção- disse o diretor com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que dispensava Hermione- pode ir , Srta. Granger. 

Hermione apenas assentiu admirada, mas partiu em direção as estufas. 

- E então, Eric, o que achou da escola? – perguntou o diretor com uma sorriso. 

- Tudo ainda esta muito confuso! – disse o garoto russo- mas tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer professor Dumbledore. 

- Faça. – consentiu o diretor. 

- Porque o Chapéu seletor me disse que o senhor mandou-o me colocar na Grifinória? mas que eu já estive em Sonserina?- o garoto perguntou-lhe com uma curiosidade discreta. 

- Infelizmente, Eric, essa ainda não é a hora de você saber disso. – explicou o diretor desgostoso. – Na hora oportuna você saberá. E não adianta insistir pois não responderei, não agora. 

- Sim, diretor- o garoto apenas resignou-se ao não. 

- E de preferencia não conte isso a nossa esmerada monitora-chefe.- troçou o diretor. – Que pelo que vi se tornou sua amiga. 

- Ela me explicou coisas sobre a escola. – comentou Eric, questionando-se intimamente- mas eu não pretendia lhe contar a sobre o que o chapéu seletor me disse. 

- Muito bem Eric. – disse o diretor, dispensando-o- Pode ir à sua aula. E qualquer coisa que precise vá a minha sala. - Ele percebeu que o garoto lhe olhava desolado.- Se não souber peça a Srta. Granger que o acompanhe até lá.. Certamente, ela sabe o caminho. 


	4. Pessoas procuram

**Capítulo IV - Pessoas procuram **

* * *

Queria dedicar esse capítulo a minha amiga Clio que tanto insistiu para que eu reativasse o Trio de Ouro. Para quem não sabe, o Trio de Ouro (parte da fanfics "Caminhos Cruzados I e II") eram os principais assistentes de Voldemort: Lúcio Malfoy, Severo Snape e Richard Brown. È importante salientar que esta fic não tem nenhuma ligação com Caminhos Cruzados I e II, apenas aproveitei a mesma idéia. 

* * *

- O que ele queria com você? – quis saber Hermione, quando o russo entrou na estufa desculpando-se muito com a professora Sprout pelo atraso e sentou-se a seu lado.

- Ele quem? – respondeu Eric, tirando um livro de Herbologia da pasta, sem olhá-la. 

- Ora Eric.. quem? O diretor obviamente. – retrucou ela de maus modos. 

- Ah, ele só quis saber se eu estava gostando da escola. – respondeu ele em um tom de voz de aviso. Hermione achou aquilo muito engraçado e estranho. O jeito que as mãos de Eric se moviam para podar uma planta dançante parecia legitimo trabalho de profissional. Nem ela mesma faria aquilo tão bem. Talvez nem mesmo a professora Sprout. 

- Agora, classe vamos nos dividir e trabalharmos em duplas.- disse a professora sorrindo- Srta. Granger e Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley e Srta. Brown, sr. Zhyrmunski e sr. Longbotton... 

Eric fez uma cara de ódio, "Mais essa agora teria que trabalhar com o idiota do Longbotton. Como poderia acha-lo um idiota se mal o conhecia?" Hermione pareceu perceber a expressão no rosto do novo colega e comentou baixinho: 

- Neville é excelente em Herbologia, não precisa se preocupar. 

- E quem disse que me preocupo? – respondeu ele enfadado. 

- A expressão de seu rosto. – explicou ela dando de ombros. 

Antes que Eric pudesse responder qualquer coisa Neville chegou e sentou-se a seu lado. O impulso de espancar o recém-chegado ia se tornando mais flagrante. 

- Algum problema, Eric? – Neville perguntou ingenuamente. 

- Nenhum problema, Longbottom. – respondeu o outro mal humorado- Vamos começar a trabalhar logo. 

- Não se preocupe, Eric. – Neville comentou em tom de quem se desculpa – Eu sou bom aluno em Herbologia. Não é como Poções. E mesmo pense que sua dupla poderia ser pior. Parvati andou anunciando aos quatro cantos que pretende namorá-lo. 

- Mas desde quando? – perguntou o russo admirado- De onde ela tirou essa idéia? 

Neville sorriu intimamente pois tinha conseguido atrair o recém-chegado tão arredio com uma conversa. 

- Não sei de detalhes, apenas escutei os comentários no café da manhã. – explicou Neville – Ela disse que gostou de você, que seus destinos estão entrelaçados , essas coisas.- Neville fez um gesto para exprimir seu desagrado. 

- Entendo- Eric deu um muxoxo- são essas bobagens de adivinhação. 

- Exatamente. – Neville aproximou-se ainda mais do outro. Eric detestava mexericos, nem sabia o porque, mas detestava-os, mas sendo o centro das conversas realmente não tinha como manter-se alheio. – parece que Parvati andou dizendo por ai que você é a alma gêmea dela e que vocês marcaram de se encontrar em Hogwarts e que você só esta aqui por que a ama. 

- Mas que idéia mais sem propósito. – protestou o russo, parando um segundo de pensar naquelas bobagens e admirando a simetria de Neville ao transplantar algumas plantas para vasos novos. 

- Se eu tivesse que namorar alguma garota daqui não seria a Patil. Com certeza. – retrucou Eric asperamente. 

- Disso eu sei. – respondeu Neville rindo. 

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Neville? – o outro quis saber bravio. 

- Se o chapéu lhe serviu Eric, use-o . - respondeu Neville ainda sorrindo. 

Eric olhou desconfiado para o colega que não parara de transplantar os arbustos. O que será que ele queria dizer com isso? E mais será que ele tinha uma namorada? Não conseguia lembrar-se de nada, nem de ninguém embora tivesse impressão de conhecer todas aquelas pessoas. Mas elas certamente não o conheciam. Era tudo muito estranho. O trabalho de Neville e Eric continuou em silêncio, enquanto Eric refletia sobre as palavras de Neville. 

* * *

Eric saiu acompanhando os colegas, a grande maioria muito excitada porque a próxima aula antes do almoço seria de vôo. Eric odiava aulas de vôo e resmungou um pouco, indignado. 

- Porque temos que freqüentar essas aulas? – retrucou ele, para Neville que estava a seu lado. Não que ele não tivesse tentado se desviar do outro, mas não conseguira. Hermione vinha logo atrás abraçando uma pilha de livros, procurando não se afastar dos colegas. – Saber voar não ser de nada na vida prática, e além do mais... 

- Cale- se Eric. – Hermione pediu em voz baixa. Eric sentiu-se incomodado pelo tom de voz dela. odiava que o mandassem calar a boca. Odiava realmente receber ordens de alguém, principalmente de alguém como aquela sabe-tudo curiosa e intrometida. – Em linhas gerais concordo com você, mas ordens são ordens. E devemos freqüentar essas aulas tanto quanto todas as outras. 

- Pois é. – Neville concordou sem outra alternativa 

Com essa discussão os três ficaram um pouco para trás dos colegas e em meio daquele silêncio, vozes lhe despertaram a atenção. As vozes de dois homens vinham chagando aos seus ouvidos. 

- Eu acho que essa não foi uma boa idéia, Lúcio! 

Hermione puxou os dois garotos para detrás de uma pilastra, procurando escutar o que os recém-chegados diziam. 

- Ora Richard, que bobagem. O velho não sabe o que aconteceu, nem faz idéia... – dois homens passaram rente onde eles estavam ocultos. Um era loiro com uma aparência aristocrática, e outro com cabelos curtos, parecia seu mero subalterno.Lúcio Malfoy continuava seu monólogo - E mesmo, se soubesse, deve tê-lo o escondido em algum lugar. 

- Você o libertou porquê quis Lúcio. – retrucou o outro homem, em tom de franca ironia. 

Eric teve certeza que conhecia aquelas vozes, de que conhecia aquelas pessoas. O loiro lhe transmitira no pequeno instante em que o vira uma sensação mista de medo, amizade e agradecimento. Eram sentimentos que se contradiziam, e mesmo quem seria aquele homem? Hermione deveria saber, certamente sabia - ele cogitou, porque ela ficara branca como papel enquanto escutava as palavras desconexas que eles proferiam. Neville se escondeu ainda mais no vão do pilar, como que temendo que escutassem sua respiração. Como alguém poderia ser tão covarde? E Eric lembrou-se de que Hermione comentara que tudo aquilo era gênero, puro gênero. 

- Isso é meramente uma opinião sua, Richard. – disse o outro homem, virando um corredor e as palavras foram se tornando cada vez mais longínquas e mais difíceis de serem compreendidas. 

Quando os homens estavam bem longe Hermione voltou ao meio do corredor. Ainda estava pálida, era muito provável que eles estivessem falando de Snape. Quer dizer então que Lúcio Malfoy, de alguma maneira contribuira para que Severo Snape pudesse salvar-se possivelmente da morte? Era algo bastante irônico aquilo, e instigante também. Em seu intimo ela não conseguia imaginar alguém como Lúcio Malfoy desobecederia ordens do Lord das Trevas, mas aquilo poderia ser alguma espécie de reconhecimento ao amigo de longa data, ou na pior, mas infelizmente mais provável das hipóteses uma espécie de gato e rato; liberto você agora, para capturá-lo depois e gozar de todas a honrarias cabíveis. 

Neville não disse nenhuma palavra, apenas prestava atenção no curso dos acontecimentos. Certamente, nenhum daqueles homens lhe trazia boas lembranças. Talvez Richard Brown, ainda fosse o melhor dentre eles, mas.... 

- Vamos para a aula. – disse Hermione empurando-os, enquanto Eric apenas olhava a garota com curiosidade. 

* * *

Na sala de Dumbledore, dois homens acomodados em confrontáveis poltronas esperavam pela presença do diretor. Richard pensava nas milhares de coisas fabulosas e interessantes que aquele espaço continha, enquanto Lúcio limitava-se a olhar os livros com nojo. Nunca gostara de ler, nem se quer lembra-se de como conseguira formar-se em Hogwarts, o único motivo fora copiar as provas, trabalho e temas de casa de Severo. 

- Que audácia de Dumbledore nos fazer esperar - reclamou Lúcio, já impaciente. 

- Ele deve ter muitas ocupações, Lúcio. – Richard tentou contemporizar. 

- Ora, isso pouco me importa Richard - retrucou o loiro impaciente - eu sou Lúcio Malfoy e não estou acostumado a esperar. 

- Não precisará esperar mais, sr Malfoy.- uma voz pausada foi ouvida logo atrás de onde os dois homens estavam sentados. 

Dumbledore cumprimentou-os e sentou-se em sua cadeira. 

- A que devo essa visita? - estranhou o diretor - Severo está desaparecido então, não vejo razões para visitarem Hogwarts. 

- Estamos procurando Severo, Alvo. – disse Lúcio, com aparente indiferença. 

- Ele simplesmente sumiu no ar- contou o diretor- Nem sequer avisou que não estaria presente no inicio doa no letivo, tanto que tivemos... 

- Os problemas que você tem para administrar essa escola não são de nossa competência, Alvo. – Lucio cortou a fala do velho mago. 

- Certamente Lucio. –assentiu o diretor - Apenas quis lhe retratar que esse súbito desaparecimento de Severo me trouxe inúmeros contratempos. 

- Tem certeza de que ele não avisou que não voltaria a ministrar aulas tão cedo? – Richard perguntou com curiosidade. 

- Absoluta certeza, Brown. – enfatizou o diretor. 

- Isso me parece estranho. – disse Lúcio admirando a decoração do teto da sala do diretor-Muito estranho. Pensei que Severo correria lhe pedir ajuda... 

- Ajuda? – estranhou o diretor. 

- Sim, ajuda para escondê-lo. 

- Você está sugerindo Lúcio - o diretor impacientou-se um pouco -que estou escondendo Severo deliberadamente? 

- Não deixa de ser uma bela hipótese, Alvo - respondeu Lúcio sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. 

- Sinta-se à vontade para procurá-lo onde quiser. – o diretor deu de ombros - Eu estava certo que vocês me trariam noticias de Severo, mas vejo que também não sabem muita coisa a respeito do que possa ter acontecido. 

- Ainda não sabemos, Alvo.- disse o loiro aristocrático levantando-se -mas descobriremos, pode ter certeza de que descobriremos. 

- Não esqueça de me informar destes progressos, sim? – pediu o diretor com palpável ironia na voz, enquanto os dois homens saiam de sua sala. 

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, Hermione estava sentada fazendo seus deveres, quando Harry, Rony, Eric e Neville entraram no salão Comunal. Harry e rony comentavam com os outros dois sobre as jogadas no treino de quadribol. Neville parecia ainda feliz e achava tudo aquilo muito interessante. Eric estava com uma expressão mordaz no rosto, uma expressão de quem não gostara de nada do que vira, e achara tudo aquilo um desperdício de tempo. Não acreditava ainda que realmente fora assistir o treino. Era realmente a maior perda de tempo do mundo mágico. Que grande graça havia em voar numa vassoura tentando marcar mais pontos que os adversários? Não que chegasse a ponto de torcer para que todos os jogadores despencassem de suas vassouras, mas realmente em seu ponto de vista o quadribol era uma ode aos sem cérebro. 

- E então, se divertiram? – Hermione perguntou aos recém-chegados. 

- Muito, Hermione - respondeu Rony despencando numa poltrona macia e confortável. – Você deveria ter ido conosco. 

- Tive que patrulhar os corredores. – respondeu ela ainda com os olhos presos em seu livro. 

- Que sorte a sua não é mesmo? – Eric sentou-se ao lado dela na mesa cada vez mais indignado. Tudo ali lhe deixava mais e mais bravio. Eram aqueles colegas idiotas que só pensavam em coisas supérfluas, Neville que parecia determinado a ser seu amigo, aquela maldita Patil espalhando boatos infundados sobre um pretenso relacionamento deles, Hermione sua erudição tudo estava lhe deixando irritado. 

- Você não me parece nem um pouco satisfeito. – comentou Hermione em voz baixa. 

- E porque eu deveria estar satisfeito? – respondeu ele, de maus modos. – Todos passam o tempo querendo me dissecar como se eu fosse algo que deve ser intimamente descoberto. Será que é tão difícil passar incógnito no meio da multidão?- ele quis saber indignado. 

- Não se preocupe, Eric.- respondeu Hermione, com uma mágoa contida – A partir deste instante me limitarei a cumprimentá-lo. E por favor, não interrompa mais os meus estudos com as suas indignações tolas. 

Ele sentiu-se levemente arrependido do que dissera. Se tivesse que fazer uma escala dos objetos de seus ódios Hermione seria a ultima a ser citada. E mesmo precisava dela para ir esclarecendo suas dúvidas sobre as coisas que descobria. 

- Desculpe, Hermione. – ele disse num sussurro. Pedir desculpas era muito mais difícil do que imaginava, era com se uma parte de si mesmo estivesse sendo sugada por um ente superior, era uma circunstância humilhante. – Obviamente não me referia a você. 


	5. Hermione, acontece que eu perdi a memóri...

Capítulo V – "Hermione, acontece que eu perdi a memória!"

- Eric, você tem que aprender a se controlar. – disse Hermione, ainda com os olhos presos em seus deveres. – Se você não queria assistir o treino de quadribol, porque foi? 

- Não sei porque fui, Hermione- contatou ele. Se deixara convencer muito depressa, essa era a única explicação. – Achei que poderia ser cortês.

- Eric, eu lhe conheço muito pouco, mas acredito que você não seja o tipo de garoto que quer ser agradável com os outros. – comentou ela, pousando a pena no tinteiro , e olhando para ele- Isso não me surpreende, afinal você estudou em Durmstrang, e lá acredito que os métodos de convivência sejam muito diferentes. 

Eric ficou apreensivo com aquela afirmação da garota, afinal não lembra-se nada de Drumstrang, nada além do que lera na Biblioteca da escola durante o intervalo do almoço. A escola localizada em algum ponto, possivelmente do território russo, era voltada ao estudo das artes das trevas. Será que era a isso que Hermione se referia? Não, ela falara das pessoas. Sim, ela deveria conhecer alguém da mesma escola que eu.

- Então, quer dizer que você conhece alguém de Drumstrang? – ele perguntou como se fosse o senhor de todas as informações.

- Conheço sim. – afirmou ela, dando de ombros- Victor Krum, o jogador de quadribol. Você deve conhecê-lo, é claro. Mesmo que ele seja mais velho que você, e já tenha terminado a escola, Victor é muito popular por causa de sua posição de apanhador. 

O jeito com que ela enfatizara a posição do tal de Krum, pressupunha que Eric deveria conhecê-lo. Mas sinceramente, aquele nome não lhe dava a mais remota lembrança.

- É claro que conheço. – mentiu o garoto russo, como se ela estivesse falando de Alvo Dumbledore. 

- Conhece quem? – quis saber Rony, aproximando-se da mesa, com o claro objetivo de ver quais temas Hermione estava fazendo. se fossem os de Transfiguração imploraria para dar uma lida em seu pergaminho, mas erma os de Aritmancia, de maneira que a tentativa de Rony foi frustrada. 

- Ela perguntou se eu conhecia Krum. – respondeu Ericd, com ares de importância, enquanto desejava ardentemente saber coisas sobre o tal Krum, alguma minúscula informação a mais do que saber que ele deveria ser apanhador de algum time de quadribol. 

- Não acredito, Mione! – exclamou Rony incrédulo? – Você ainda está se derretendo pelo Krum? 

Eric também olhou para Hermione com incredulidade. Pela expressão de Rony sentiu que deveria fazer isso. 

- Que bobagem, Rony. – Hermione deu de ombros, com rosto muito vermelho- Eu e Victor somente somos amigos correspondentes. 

- Ah, Hermione Granger, não queria nos enganar!- Harry chegava para ver a cena, uma vez que mais uma briga Weasley versus Granger estava pronta para se iniciar. – Você disse no jogo da verdade no ano passado que o primeiro garoto que você beijou foi Victor Krum.

Hermione apenas limitou-se a baixar a cabeça sem retrucar. 

- Diga que ele está mentido... – desafiou Rony. 

- Ele não está mentido- Hermione continuava de cabeça baixa, e sua voz parecia um sussurro- Mas eu também afirmei que não tinha interesses em Victor. Meus interesses amorosos se voltavam para outra direção. 

- Mas também não falou em quem tinha interesses, Mione. – comentou Harry, acidamente- E isso somado ao fato que você se corresponde sistematicamente com ele, nos leva a crer que vocês estão namorando. 

- Que bobagem, Harry! – comentou Hermione acidamente, enquanto levantava-se abraçando alguns livros- Não tenho que ficar aqui escutando as besteiras de vocês dois. – Hermione, ainda muito rubra, subiu a escada que dava acesso ao dormitório feminino.

- Rony, não precisamos ficar infernizando a Mione deste jeito- disse Harry, em tom que arrependimento. E ainda mais na frente de Eric, que é um recém-chegado. Deixamos ela sem jeito.

- Ah, ela está acostumada- disse Rony, com desinteresse- Depois que o Krum saiu no Profeta Diário com uma cantora bruxa em inicio de carreira, a vida dela nunca mais foi a mesma.

- Isso faz muito tempo? – perguntou Eric, buscando-se inteirar-se do assunto. 

- Foi mais ou menos na época do sumiço do Snape, eu acho. – Rony respondeu como se nada estivesse acontecendo. 

- Não faz muito tempo então? – Eric reforçou ainda mais a pergunta, não sabia o por que, mas precisava de datas. 

Pouco menos de um mês. – Harry disse

Harry e Rony travaram uma grande discussão sobre alguns lances do time de quadribol, e Eric ficou refletindo sobre o que fora dito. Não gostara do que Rony e Harry haviam dito para Hermione, e muito menos da indiferença com que a trataram a seguir. Ele não gostara, pois tratava-se de Hermione, que em parte era sua amiga, mas se fosse outra pessoa, ele mesmo gostaria de humilhar a pessoa pelo motivo mais tolo possível.

Ele levantou-se de um salto, seguindo um impulso. Não era algo próprio dele, tentar conversar, consolar alguém, nem saberia como fazer isso, mas precisava conversar com Hermione, queria que ela lhe contasse quem eram aqueles dois homens que tinham visto mais cedo. 

- Onde você vai, Eric? – Rony quis saber, enquanto descrevia uma bela defesa. 

- Preciso pegar um livro com Hermione. – disse ele, inventando rapidamente uma desculpa.

Na outra extremidade do salão, Parvati Patil, observava com curiosidade o garoto russo subir as escadas do dormitório feminino.

- Aonde ele vai? – perguntou ela, a amiga Lilá.

- Acredito que procurar Hermione. – Lilá deu de ombros, espantada com sua própria afirmação. 

- Será que existe algo entre eles? – Parvati perguntou a amiga, querendo ouvir um "Não" como resposta.

- Não, Parvati, creio que não – supôs Lilá- ele está aqui a apenas dois ou três dias. A não ser que já se conhecessem antes das aulas iniciarem. 

- Eric não pode fazer isso comigo. – afirmou Parvati desolada- estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Será que ele não percebe que somos almas gêmeas?

Lilá apenas limitou-se a balançar a cabeça, condoendo-se com a dor da amiga.

Uma batida na porta do dormitório feminino, fez Hermione fechar rapidamente um livro que tinha nas mãos e sequer as lágrimas que caiam por seu rosto.

- Quem é? – perguntou.

- Eric. – o garoto respondeu.

- Pode entrar, Eric. – consentiu ela, sentando-se em frente a sua penteadeira. 

O russo aproximou-se com cautela. Na realidade nem sequer sabia direito o que estava fazendo ali. 

- Porque você deixa eles dizerem aqueles coisas de você? – ele perguntou sem rodeios.

- Que coisas? – Hermione pareceu incrédula. Eric Zhirmusky não era o tipo de pessoa que parecia ser interessar pelos sentimentos alheios. 

- Sobre você e o Krum. – ele especificou bem a pergunta. 

- Ah, quer dizer que nem mesmo você percebeu a idéia implícita.- ela vangloriou-se. Ser uma intragável sabe-tudo tem as suas vantagens. Enquanto os garotos pensarem que tenho interesses em Victor, jamais se preocuparão em descobrir qual é o meu verdadeiro objetivo. – ela sorriu com frieza.

- Isso quer dizer que não devo lhe perguntar mais anda sobre esse assunto.- constatou Eric dando de ombros.

- Gosto que você seja assim, rápido de raciocínio. – comentou ela. 

- Se importaria de me responder uma pergunta? – ele questionou.

- Faça. – disse ela, supondo que ele quereria saber sobre a escola, os colegas, algo desse gênero. 

- Lembra hoje pela manhã quando nos escondemos daqueles homens? - ele começou a falar e Hermione sentiu-se gelar. – Quem são eles? Porque você não queria ser vista?

- Bem, Eric... – ela começou a falar. Não tinha muitas explicações para dar, mas sabia que ele lhe sugaria até dar-se por satisfeito. Tinha que impedir isso , ou poderia acabar falando mais do que pretendia. – Aqueles homens eram.. Eric, francamente! – ela revoltou-se - Obviamente você sabe quem eles são, e está só querendo me testar, ver até que ponto eu conheço desse assunto. 

O garoto olhou-a perplexo, porque ele deveria saber quem eram aqueles dois homens. É verdade, e ele não mentiria para si próprio, era verdade que os conhecia, que tinha a impressão de os conhecer, mas fora uma vaga impressão. Era mesmo uma porcaria não lembra-se de nada. Era como estar no meio de uma multidão, acusado de um crime que ele não cometera, mas não tinha ninguém a quem pedir ajuda. Não era bem assim, poderia pedir ajuda a Hermione, mas ela estava o acusando de apenas querer saber até que ponto ela sabia de um determinado assunto. O que não daria para saber qual assunto era esse? 

- Hermione, realmente não os conheço. – ele explicou, queria ver se conseguia fazer com que ela lhe contasse alguma coisa. 

- Você deve me achar com cara de idiota. – disse ela, com indignação - Se você não tivesse estudado em Drumstrang até poderia acreditar nessa sua versão, mas não pense que vou cair nessa esparrela. E por sinal, o que um tipo como você faz aqui na Grifinória? Seu lugar é na Sonserina... seus pares, seus iguais, os que só vêem defeitos nas coisas estão todos lá. – ela continuava seu discurso inflamado, enquanto Eric apenas a observava cogitando aonde a garota queria chegar. Era inegável que muitas coisas que ela estava falando eram verdades. Que seu lugar era na Sonserina e não na Grifinória, o próprio Chapéu Seletor informara, mas será que isso seria assim tão flagrante ou apenas Hermione havia percebido? Ele não estava contente, nem satisfeito com a situação formada, mas isso não dava a Hermione o direito de insultá-lo. Poderia dizer o que quisesse dela, se lembrasse algo para dizer.

- Hermione, acontece que... – ele foi falar, mas ela o interrompeu, pedindo para que saísse dali imediatamente, mas ele não se moveu. Não sairia dali até descobrir quem eram os misteriosos homens. 

- Hermione, acontece que eu perdi a memória! – ele conseguiu fazer com que a sua voz se sobrepusesse ao alarido que Hermione fazia. Ela apenas silenciou, ao escutar aquela frase. Eric se arrependeu não instante em que proferiu a sentença. Não poderia Ter dito isso a ela, não poderia! 

- O quê? – perguntou a garota, com o queixo caído. 

- Eu perdi a memória no acidente, Hermione. – contou ele, com ódio de si mesmo- não lembro de nada.

- Você está mentindo. – disse ela, com descrença. 

- Não estou. – afirmou ele.

- Então por que não comentou isso antes? – ela Quis saber ainda duvidando do que ouvia.

- Porque não quero ser conhecido como o "desmoriado" da escola. – falou ele, com raiva- O que você pensaria de alguém que não tem memória, que não lembra nem do próprio nome, se alguém não tivesse contado?- ele falava com raiva, com nojo de si próprio. 

- Pensaria que você está doente. – disse ela, levemente crendo no que o russo dizia. 

- Exatamente. – ele assentiu - Não quero que pensem que sou um doente, não quero pessoas me paparicando, fingindo que eu sou uma criança. – ele esmurrou a porta, onde estivera escorado. 

- Não se preocupe, poucos se arriscariam a se aproximar de você. – retrucou ela, com aspereza – tem certeza que não lembra de nada? 

- Eu não lembro de nada- disse ele- por isso faço as perguntas. Não se negue a respondê-las, Hermione. Ou porque você acha que depois do acidente tive que ficar esses dias na escola, eu e os professores? Eu tinha que relembrar as matérias da escola. 

- Oh! – Hermione começou a acreditar na história dele. Se não fosse por isso, porque Alvo Dumbledore se preocuparia com a estadia de um simples aluno a ponto de atrasa-lo para uma aula? 

- E então, vai responder o que lhe pedi? – o rosto dele era altivo e arrogante, mas havia uma nota de desperança muito profunda em seus olhos. Ela já vira aquela mesma expressão nos olhos de alguém... 

- Está bem. – concedeu ela. – o que você quer saber?


	6. A primeira lembrança

Capítulo VI – A primeira lembrança

- Está bem. – concedeu ela. – o que você quer saber? 

- Quem eram aqueles homens? – ele perguntou novamente- E porque você se escondeu deles? 

Ela apenas suspirou. A história dele tinha um quê de mentira, mas em compensação tinha uma veracidade surpreendente. 

- Os homens eram Lúcio Malfoy e Richard Brown. – explicou ela, observando o rosto do garoto em que não se movera um músculo. 

- Sim, Hermione – Eric quis saber, curioso – Quem são eles exatamente? 

- Seguidores de você-sabe-quem. 

- Do Lord das trevas? – ele não conseguiu controlar a pergunta que se formou instantemente e foi pronunciada sem demora. 

Hermione limitou-se a arregalar os olhos. 

- Sim, é a mesma pessoa. Apenas que o chama de Lord das trevas, são os seus seguidores, os chamados Comensais da Morte. Tem certeza de que não se lembra disso? 

- Apenas lhe disse a primeira palavra que veio em minha mente. – assinalou ele. 

- Bem... – considerou ela, levemente desconfiada – possivelmente você já tenha contato com essas coisas e esteja somente esquecido. 

- Pode ser. – ele considerou- mas ainda não me disse porque se estava se escondendo deles. 

- Não me escondi propriamente deles, apenas queria escutar o que conversavam. – respondeu ela, levemente embaraçada. 

- Porquê? 

- Isso só diz respeito a mim, Eric! – afirmou Hermione, levemente bravia. 

- Já sei que não lhe arrancarei mais nada, por hora.- disse ele, rumando em direção a porta. 

- Exatamente! – ela concordou com a cabeça. – Gosto do seu senso de oportunidade. 

- O que você quer dizer exatamente, é que gosta que eu não tenha o habito de me meter onde não sou chamado - retrucou ele, com um sorrio frio, saindo porta a fora. 

Hermione ficou deitada em sua cama, pensando em como Eric tinha uma personalidade diferente de todas as pessoas que ela conhecer até hoje. E mais essa história do que garoto não lembrar- se de nada. Era estranho, mas ela tinha algumas prevenções contra ele. Não exatamente contra, mas algo lhe dizia que deveria manter um certo distanciamento do russo, recém-chegado, tão cético, tão mordaz, mas ao mesmo tempo tão amigável. Não na acepção completa da palavra, mas no sentido de respeitar os outros, e ela nunca fora respeitada. Todos viviam incomodando-a, ora por ser uma intragável sabe-tudo, ora por causa de Krum, ora por ser monitora-chefe e por mais motivos que não vinham ao caso agora. Realmente, Eric era uma pessoa diferente de todas as que conhecera até ali. Talvez até, algum dia pudesse ser amiga dele a ponto de lhe contar todas as aflições que perpassavam por seu coração, desde que ele sumira.... 

* * *

Na manhã do dia seguinte quando Hermione desceu, para ler em paz o Profeta Diário, e procurar as noticias que lhe interessavam, Eric já estava no salão comunal. 

- É impressão minha, ou você não gosta de dormir até tarde. – troçou ela, enquanto descia as escadas. 

- Bom dia, Hermione. – ele cumprimentou, sem virar-se enquanto observava o fogo da lareira. – Ainda brava comigo? 

- Não exatamente brava. – contrapôs ela, colocando os livros sobre uma das mesas – Apenas fiquei desconfiada com as coisas que você falou. Nunca se sabe se você não é daqueles bruxos de famílias puras, que odeia gente como eu? 

- O que você quer dizer exatamente? - ele virou-se na lareira, e observou- a . 

- Esqueci que você é "desmemoriado" da escola. – ela retrucou com um sorriso,olhando para ele, e percebendo que o russo fechara a cara, enquanto abria o jornal que trouxera do andar superior. – gente como eu, mestiça, sangue-ruim. 

- O que são sangue-ruins? – perguntou ele. 

- Ah, pessoas como eu, nascidas trouxas. – respondeu ela dando de ombros, como se isso não a afetasse, o que não era verdade. Odiava aquela odiosa classificação, aquele desrespeito, muito embora soubesse de seu valor como bruxa. 

- Sim. – respondeu ele, virando –se para o fogo, querendo lembrar-se de algo. Os minutos se passaram e os dois estavam em silêncio, Eric se concentrava para ser se alguma imagem vinha a sua cabeça, mas tudo parecia branco como um lençol, como se não existisse nada em sua cabeça, até que ouviu Hermione dar um suspiro extenuado. 

- Não achou nada? – ele quis saber, embora não tivesse a mais remota idéia do que ela procurava. 

- Nada. 

* * *

Alguns dias se passavam e Hermione e Eric iam se tornando grandes amigos. Não que alguém pudesse se tornar grande amigo de Eric, sempre tão arredio, tão distante, tão inimigo de brincadeiras tolas. Às vezes, sentavam –se juntos no salão comunal, cada um desempenhando suas próprias atividades Depois de um leve ódio inicial, Neville estava se tornando amigo do russo. Conseguira atraí-lo numa conversação sobre plantas raras, e lhe emprestara um livro com gravuras coloridas que sua avó lhe mandara pelo correio expresso como presente de aniversário. A aula de madame Ponfrey como mestra de Poções fora muito divertida, e todos a preferiam como professora em detrimento de Snape, embora a enfermeira fosse rígida e mal-humorada. Ela mesma destacara os pares, e coincidentemente Eric e Neville formariam uma dupla. 

Neville ficou envergonhado. Naqueles poucos dias, já pudera perceber que Eric era um rival de igual para igual, ou melhor, do que Hermione, e Neville sabia que pessoas assim não gostavam muito de trabalhar em parceria com ele, fosse o caso que fosse. Hermione sempre era gentil, mas Eric era muito calado, nunca se sabia exatamente o que estava pensando. 

Eric fez uma expressão de desagrado quando a Enfermeira lhe colocara como dupla de Longbotton, mas que piorara ao ver um garoto loiro, com os olhos cinzentos, que estava sentado do outro lado da masmorra e que parecia achar muita graça naquilo. Eric tinha a impressão de conhecer o outro não só ali da escola, do dia em que ela dissera que pessoas que eram amigas de Harry, Rony e Hermione não eram amigos deles, mas de longa data... Era estranha aquela sensação... O garoto lhe parecia alguém conhecido, alguém muito conhecido.. Talvez um amigo. Eric tinha certeza de que não era uma pessoa rodeada de amizades. A única exceção a isso era Hermione. Não que os outros colegas de casa não fossem seus amigos... Eram, embora ele continuasse com a sensação de que era a pessoa errada no lugar errado. 

Mas o garoto loiro, ele tinha certeza de conhecer. O nome dele, segundo Hermione mencionara era Draco Malfoy. A sensação era muito engraçada, mas Eric sabia que conhecia esse nome, sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar. Neville também parecera ser seu velho conhecido, assim como todos os outros e a cada um reservara uma opinião particular. 

Longbotton o observava com preocupação, sabendo que Eric poderia não gostar de ser sua dupla, mas ele não reclamara, nem falara nada. Era bom que Eric tivesse aparecido, assim ele tinha um amigo com quem conversar, mesmo que só trocassem idéias sobre as disciplinas de aula. 

- Neville, me alcance essas rosas, temos que desfolhá-las. – pediu Eric, como que sabedor que Neville faria algo errado. Neville encarregava-se de picar alguns cabos de copos-de-leite e Eric sabia que aquilo daria errado. Tinha nítida sensação de que Neville faria tudo errado, que deixaria cair alguma coisa, que cozinharia demais a poção, que colocaria ingredientes errados e em quantidades desproporcionais e tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Ele teve que rir consigo mesmo, devido a essas conjecturas. Ninguém conseguiria ser tão desastrado ao mesmo tempo. 

Longbotton parecia contente com o colega tão hábil a seu lado, que fazia tudo num piscar de olhos, embora respondesse de maus modos quando ele lhe perguntava alguma coisa sobre a Poção do envelhecimento que estava sendo realizada. Eric era prodigioso fazia tudo com grande rapidez e sentia-se bem fazendo aquele trabalho. De qualquer modo, era melhor se sobrecarregar do que deixar Neville fazer alguma coisa, o neville desastrado. Mas Neville sentia-se seguro agora sem a presença de Snape que o deixava muito amedrontado. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha a impressão de tê-lo vigiando seu trabalho, e que em breve reclamaria que os pinhões ainda não tinham sido descascados, e por isso sobressaltou-se quando Eric disse, numa voz de reclamação contida: 

- Neville, você ainda tem que descascar os pinhões. 

Ele olhou assustado para o colega que continuava concentrado em despetalar muitas rosas e cogitou pela primeira vez se Eric seria capaz de ler pensamentos. 

Hermione, virou-se para trás, querendo trocar uma idéia, e também ficou admirada com a sistematização do colega. Ele era perfeito... Talvez, Snape fosse igual, com toda aquela parcimônia, aquela dedicação em busca da perfeição para se fazer uma poção, algo como saber identificar a beleza do cozimento. Eric sentiu-se observado e levantou os olhos dando de cara com Hermione a observá-lo. 

- O que houve, Hermione? – ele quis saber. 

- Estava admirando você preparar a Poção. – ela comentou - Você é muito bom nisso. 

- Obrigado- ele agradeceu com um meio sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que uma imagem aparecia na sua cabeça... Era um local escuro, e tinha um homem lá, coberto por uma grande capa, mexendo um caldeirão. Assim como veio a imagem sumiu e Eric limitou-se a ficar boquiaberto e respirando fundo disse: 

- Hermione, eu vi alguém!

- Alguém?? - ela perguntou surpresa, olhando ao redor, e observando as pessoas preparando suas próprias Poções.- Tem muitas pessoas aqui nesta sala, Eric.

- Um homem, dentro da minha cabeça. 


	7. Eric desperta paixões

**Capítulo VII – Eric desperta paixões **

- Eric - Hermione baixou a voz e se aproximou mais do garoto. – Do que você está falando? 

- Apareceu um homem na minha mente- explicou ele- acho que era uma lembrança, Hermione. – ele comentou ainda mexendo a Poção com uma expressão de desagrado no rosto. 

- Depois conversaremos. – disse Hermione, pois percebera que Madame Pomfrey estava olhando-lhe com uma expressão de desagrado no rosto. 

Quando a aula terminou, Hermione arrumou seu material e preparava-se para sair, porque Eric já a esperava do lado de fora da sala, e mesmo ela estava curiosa com essa provável lembrança dele, quando foi interrompida por Parvati Patil, e Lilá Brown. 

Hermione olhou para as colegas de dormitório com curiosidade. 

- Hermione, quero falar com você. – era Parvati quem se aproximava. 

- O que houve, Parvati? – ela perguntou com curiosidade. 

- Quero saber se você tem alguma coisa com o Eric. – a outra fez a pergunta com brevidade. 

- Eu e Eric somos somente amigos, Parvati. – Hermione explicou com cortesia e um sorriso pairando sobre os lábios.- Não é preciso se preocupar com isso. 

- É - comentou Lilá – mas vocês estão sempre juntos. Você até deixou de andar tanto com o Potter e com o Weasley. 

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Era verdade que isso tinha acontecido, mas ela nunca parara para raciocinar a respeito. Eric e ela estavam, sempre juntos, mas ele, e tampouco ela, tinham quaisquer tipo de interesses além de pura amizade. Ao menos ela acreditava nisso. Seu coração estava muito triste, muito dolorido por não saber o que... 

- Olhe Lilá.- disse Hermione, serenamente - Reitero o que disse, eu e Eric somos somente amigos. Se Parvati quiser, posso ajudá-la a se aproximar ele - ofereceu ela, caridosamente. 

- Mesmo, Mione?? – Parvati se admirou com o oferecimento da colega. 

- Claro, Parvati. – Hermione disse, com um sorriso, embora duvidasse que Eric fosse olhar uma única vez que fosse para Parvati, sem aquele olhar zombeteiro e mau que o caracterizava.- Vou falar de você para ele... inicialmente só comentários, mas depois acho que podemos elaborar um plano mais inteligente e com melhores resultados. 

– Bem, que nós poderíamos organizar um jogo da verdade.- disse Lilá- Daí poderemos ver se a Parvati tem chance ou não. 

- Ah- disse Hermione, já rumando em direção a porta da masmorra. – Não acredito que Eric participe de algo assim. 

Hermione saiu da masmorra dando risinhos. Eric já estava impaciente esperando por ela. Dera um jeito de livrar-se de Neville. Tinha que comentar sobre aquela visão com alguém senão iria explodir. Era verdade que já não sentia mais toda aquela antipatia inicial por Neville, mas tampouco ele poderia ser considerado seu amigo. Hermione Granger, ainda era a pessoa mais tragável de todo aquele grupo. 

- Você demorou- comentou ele com censura nos olhos. 

- Desculpe, mas a culpa foi da Parvati. 

- Aquela Patil idiota.... – ele comentou com ironia, imitando a voz da colega " Eric, você tem que entender que a linha de nossas vidas se cruza" . Que perda de tempo falar com aquela imbecil. 

- Eric, não seja assim- Hermione reclamou,embora concordasse com ele em linhas gerais- Ela veio me perguntar se nós éramos somente amigos. – continuou a garota sorrindo, divertida. 

Os dois rumavam pelo corredor principal rumo a biblioteca. 

O russo olhou com o canto de olho para a colega a seu lado, que parecia divertida com as suposições, mas ele não gostara nada daquilo. Era bem típico daquela Patil esses absurdos. 

- Que absurdo! – ele deu de ombros. 

- E eu disse que iria ajudá-la a conquistar você. – Hermione deu um sorriso falso em direção a ele, falara apenas para ver a reação do russo. 

- Você o quê?-ele se admirou, parando de caminhar. 

- Foi apenas para conter os ímpetos dela, antes que eu apanhasse. – explicou Hermione, parando no meio do corredor em frente a ele. – Não fique bravo. – ela olhava-o diretamente em seus olhos castanhos. O rapaz sentiu seu coração pular com aquela situação. 

- Não estou bravo, só surpreso. – reclamou ele,desviando os olhos. Aquilo não era certo, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Hermione... 

- E mais, elas vão convidar a todos para um jogo da verdade. 

- Hermione, não vou participar desse absurdo. – retrucou ele. 

- Eu sei disso, - ela voltou a caminhar - tenho certeza absoluta disso. Apenas quis alertar você. – A dupla entrou na biblioteca, rumando para sua mesa habitual 

- E sua lembrança? – ela quis saber, sentando-se defronte a ele. 

- Foi estranho. – comentou ele, condenando-se intimamente por estar contando tudo aquilo a Hermione. Tinha que conseguir resolver seus problemas sozinho. Não poderia esperar que Hermione sempre lhe ajudasse.- Era muito escuro, um homem mexia um caldeirão, um homem com uma capa escura. 

- E? – Hermione perguntou, com os olhos fixos no garoto. 

- E nada. – ele retrucou - Foi só isso. Mas surgiu como num relance, dentro da minha cabeça. Será que o homem era meu pai? – especulou ele. 

- Você não viu o rosto? 

- Não. – respondeu ele,desolado- O homem estava curvado sobre o caldeirão. 

- Eric, isso é estranho. – disse Hermione, refletindo. A descrição parecia com Snape, durante as aulas de Poções. Mas tal conclusão certamente era obtida por causa de sua preocupação, de sua ansiedade. Não era bom comentar isso com Eric, que pelo que ela sabia, nem sequer conhecia Snape. – mas quem sabe você vai conversar com Dumbledore? 

- è uma idéia, Hermione.- concordou ele. – Você me levaria até a sala do diretor mais tarde? 

* * *

- Cansei, Richard- Era Lúcio Malfoy, sentado na magistral sala de estar da mansão Malfoy quem falava. – Acho que procuramos por todo o mundo mágico, e nada de Severo. 

Richard Brown estava entretido, comendo alguns doces, que estavam numa bombonier sobre um pequeno balcão de mármore. 

- Eu ainda acho que aquele velho sabe de alguma coisa- comentou ele, de boca cheia. 

- Richard, ao menos finja ser educado - reclamou Lúcio- Você fala de Dumbledore? 

O outro se limitou a assentir com a cabeça, devorando mais um bombom. 

- Pode ser, realmente. – comentou Lúcio com desagrado. – Nunca podemos confiar inteiramente naquele velho. 

- E mesmo – interrompeu Richard, guardando dois bombons no bolso- ele deve achar que queremos encontrar Severo para entrega-lo ao Lord e não para protegê-lo. E bem, não podemos culpa-lo por isso. 

- Mas, segundo sua suposição – Lucio ergueu-se e ia caminhando enquanto falava com o outro- Severo deveria estar na escola. Se ainda soubéssemos que identidade ele absorveu sob o efeito da maldição, ficaria mais fácil, mas assim.... 

- temos opções em Hogwarts- enumerou Richard- professores, alunos, homens, mulheres, jovens, crianças de diversas idades. Seria o melhor lugar para esconder alguém. 

- Estas coberto de razão, Richard. Vou pedir uma listagem dos docentes de Hogwarts ao ministério - disse Lúcio. 

- Não esqueça dos alunos- disse o outro, sentando-se e colocando os pés sob uma delicada mesa de centro, aproveitando-se do fato de Lúcio estar de costas. 

- Acho pouco provável- retrucou o loiro, virando-se, fazendo com que Richard tirasse os pés da mesa, em menos de um segundo – mas se você faz questão... 

- Bem que Dumbledore poderia ter colocado Severo na Lufa-lufa, seria motivo para rirmos dele por toda a eternidade. – comentou Richard gerando uma risadinha de aprovação de Malfoy. 

* * *

- O que é picolé de limão? – perguntou Eric, quando Hermione disse a senha e a gárgula rumo ao escritório do diretor começou a mover-se, levando-os para o andar de cima. 

- Um doce trouxa. – explicou ela, surpresa- Você não conhece? 

- Não. – disse ele, mas seu olhar desviou-se . O diretor estava saindo pela porta do escritório para recepcioná-los. Ele sorria. 

- Sejam bem vindos, srta. Granger, sr. Zhirmunsky. –e ele inclinou-se na direção dos recém-chegados. Realmente ficava feliz que Severo estivesse bem, que tivesse amigos, pessoas que se preocupassem com ele. – Em que posso ajuda-los? 

- Só vim trazer Eric, professor Dumbledore- disse Hermione, em tom de despedida- Espero você no salão Comunal. 

Eric assentiu com a cabeça. Quando Hermione já estava longe,ele abraçou o garoto e disse-lhe. 

- Você está com problemas, meu caro amigo? 

Eles sentaram num confortável sofá e Eric contou sobre a visão. Dumbledore assentiu. Isso era bom, Severo estava começando a lembrar-se das coisas, Claramente aquele era ele, deveria ter se lembrado de alguma cena importante, mas com o passar do tempo tudo se tornaria mais claro. 

- Foi Hermione quem achou melhor, eu contar ao senhor. – comentou Eric bebericando o chá. 

- A srta. Granger é sensata. – disse o diretor, com um sorriso. – E pelo que percebo é sua amiga. Sempre os vejo juntos. 

- Dos meus colegas de casa, Hermione á a melhor companhia. – contou ele, dedicando alguns instantes a falar dos colegas, apenas comentando. Dumbledore tinha que dar a mão à palmatória.. Aquele garoto só não tinha a forma física de Severo, mas era ele mesmo, nas preferências, nas aptidões, nas amizades. Eric comentou por alto sobre a perseguição de Parvati Patil, e Alvo teve que se controlar para não rir... Seria cômico quando Severo voltasse a seu normal e descobrisse isso... Sim, seria algo muito engraçado. 

- Bem, Eric essa lembrança, só quer dizer que você aos poucos vai se recordar de tudo. É só uma questão de tempo. – explicou o diretor, com um sorriso, ao garoto desconfiado que o mirava por cima da xícara de chá. 

* * *

Eric saiu caminhando em direção ao Salão comunal da Grifinória, tranqüilizado por Alvo Dumbledore. Sim, aos poucos se lembraria de tudo, mas percebera uma ruga de preocupação na face do diretor . Será que seu passado era algo assim tão preocupante? Ou sua vida era pior naquilo que não se lembrava?? 

Ele disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda que parecia odiá-lo. Mas na verdade quem odiava aquele salão Comunal era ele, a não ser cedo, quando somente ele e Hermione estavam lá.. ela sempre olhando o jornal, como quem procurasse a salvação da própria vida. 

Todos os seus colegas estavam reunidos ao redor da mesa de estudos que ele dividia com hermione, com uma garrafa ao centro. Parvati levantou-se, sorrindo, com os olhos brilhando na direção dele, explicando. 

- Vamos fazer um jogo da verdade . estávamos só esperando por você. 

Eric suspirou alto de indignação. Mas antes que pudesse esboçar uma reação, Parvati puxou-o pelo braço, colocando-o sentado em sua fronte. A seu lado direito, num círculo estavam Harry, Rony, ambos parecendo se divertir muito. Neville que parecia muito desconfortável. Simas e Dino que pareciam estar discutindo sobre um desenho. Hermione que o observava com uma expressão dúbia nos olhos. A seu lado esquerdo estava Lilá, e por fim a imbecil da Patil. 

A varinha de Hermione, que estava dentro da garrafa foi encantada com um feitiço da verdade, ou seja, daria o alarme sempre que a pessoa respondesse uma mentira. 

- Quem começa? – perguntou Parvati, olhando diretamente para Eric que parecia muito bravio. 


	8. No jogo da verdade

Capítulo VIII – No jogo da verdade 

- Eu começo- disse Rony. Todos os olhares da mesa se voltaram ao ruivo. Ele girou a garrafa e todos observavam a garrafa ir diminuindo a freqüência até parar de fronte a Dino.

- Dino! – exclamou Rony. – Verdade ou Conseqüência?

- Verdade. – respondeu Dino, com uma expressão digna de piedade.

- Bem, porque você largou minha irmã? – o ruivo quis saber

- Porque ela estava me traindo com outro. – Alguns Ohs foram ouvido pela mesa- Sim, ela estava de namoro com o Collin, de novo. Aquele Collin deve ter algo irresistível. – completou Dino, amuado.

- A garrafa aceitou a resposta- comentou Parvati – pode girar, Dino.

O garoto continuava triste, enquanto girava a garrafa, que parou de fronte a Lilá.

- Verdade ou conseqüência , Lilá?

- Conseqüência.- afirmou ela, receosa. Tinha dado a idéia a Parvati, para que essa descobrisse os segredos de Eric, mas não gostava nem um pouco de ter que participar.

- Conseqüência? Tem certeza Lilá? – perguntou Dino com um sorriso mau.

- Sim.

- Você vai ter que beijar o garoto que estiver nessa mesa com quem gostaria de namorar.

- Beijar? – perguntou ele, horrorizada.

- Sim, na boca. Pode ser só um selinho. – concedeu ele – Não precisa ser um beijo de cinema.

Lilá respirou resignada. Em seguida ergueu-se e começou a caminhar pela mesa. Eric não estava sentindo-se bem com aquele espetáculo todo, parecia que todos eram jogados nas arenas de leões como os primeiros católicos. A menina parou de fronte onde estava Neville, cujos olhos estava parados e tesos na cena,baixou-se, beijando-o levemente nos lábios.

Aquela era uma cena digna de riso. A Lilá interessada no Neville. Não que o garoto fosse uma má pessoa, e justamente por isso, não merecia tal castigo. Eric começou a ver uma espécie de divertimento mórbido em tudo aquilo. Eric observou Neville que continuava de olhos arregalados.

Lilá, já estava girando a garrafa que parou em Harry . "Vamos ver o que o nosso caríssimo jogador de quadribol revelará" .

- Harry, verdade ou conseqüência?

Harry cogitou que seria melhor escolher verdade, porquê Lilá poderia querer

se vingar da peça pregada por Dino.

- Verdade.

- Harry, para quem, dentre todas as alunas de Hogwarts você faria uma captura sensacional do pomo de ouro.

Harry suspirou resignado. Sabia que todos os presentes ririam dele.

- Luna Lovegood da Corvinal.

E não se enganou, risinhos discretos foram ouvidos pela mesa. Eric ficou curioso, na próxima oportunidade pediria a Hermione, quem era a tal Luna.

- Resposta aceita. – comentou Lilá. – Pode girar a garrafa, Harry.

Harry girou a garrafa, e Eric sentiu um gelo no coração ao perceber que a garrafa parara em sua direção. Meu Deus, o que teria que responder?

- Verdade ou conseqüência, Eric?

Verdade era mais fácil, pois se tivesse que beijar Parvati, por exemplo era melhor pular a janela.

- Verdade. – respondeu ele, corajosamente.

- Se você tivesse que namorar uma das nossas colegas aqui presentes, qual seria? – Harry riu marotamente.

O nome Hermione, aflorou com uma brevidade inata nos lábios de Eric, mas ele achou melhor refletir sobre a questão. Parvati, nem daqui a 50 encarnações. Ele achava Lilá chata e sem razão para existir. Realmente era Hermione, mas se a amiga ficasse brava com ele? Se não gostasse da resposta? Ele ergueu os olhos na direção dela, que tinha uma ruga no rosto. Mas se ele respondesse outra coisa, a garrafa não aceitaria... Parvati tinha um sorriso confiante no rosto certa de que ele responderia que gostaria de namorá-la.

- Hermione. – ele respondeu, olhando a amiga, que parecia muito admirada. Parvati baixou os olhos, fazendo o possível para não começar a chorar naquele mesmo instante. Então ela tinha razão. Hermione e Eric tinham um romance.

Todas as pessoas da mesa se entreolharam, devido à resposta resoluta.

- Resposta aceita , Eric. Pode girar a garrafa. Eric fez o que fora ordenado, pensando que adoraria fazer uma pergunta a Neville. E Justamente a garrafa parou de fronte ao pretenso amigo.

- Verdade ou conseqüência, Neville? – disse ela, sardonicamente, o que fez Hermione dedicar-lhe total atenção.

- Eric, eu...- gaguejou Neville.

- Verdade ou conseqüência? – repetiu Eric

- Verdade. – afirmou Neville.

- Quem foi a primeira garota que você beijou? – perguntou ele, com os olhos brilhando de malícia.

- Anna Abbout, da Lufa-lufa.

- Ah, Neville é mentira- Disse Rony – a Abbout é a garota mais difícil da escola.

- Só porque ela lhe deu um fora, Rony? – retrucou Neville, com um sorriso de piedade.

- Chega! – disse Eric, reclamando- Resposta aceita, Neville. Pode girar a garrafa.

Mas não adiantava mais, a confusão se tornou generalizada. Neville reclamava com Rony, enquanto Harry e os outros tentavam apartar a briga. Parvati chorava em altos brados por causa da resposta de Eric, abraçada na amiga Lilá. Apenas Hermione continuava no mesmo lugar, sentada, olhando para ele.

Eric negou algo com a cabeça e saiu na direção do dormitório masculino, mas Hermione alcançou-o a meio caminho.

- Eric! – ela chamou.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ele, grosseiramente– Quer saber porque disse que namoraria você?

- Não é isso. – respondeu ela, secamente. – Apenas queria saber como foi sua conversa com Dumbledore.

- Foi boa. – respondeu ele, bravio continuando a subir as escadas.

Ela subiu as escadas atrás dele. Eric ouvia os passos da garota, estava consciente de sua presença, o seu perfume doce delas chegava a suas narinas como se nunca tivesse sentido algo tão bom. Ele abriu a porta do dormitório, entrou e Hermione o seguiu . Eric sentou-se em sua cama, e olhou para ela com frieza.

- O que quer, Hermione? Porque esta me seguindo.

- Saber como foi sua conversa com Dumbledore. – disse ela, sentando-se aos pés da cama dele. E não adianta dizer que foi boa, porquê isso eu já sei.

Eric olhou para ela. Não queria Hermione por perto, não naquele momento. Não gostara de dizer o que falara no jogo da verdade. Gostava de Hermione era verdade, poderia até namorar ela, embora não sentisse que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa. Era como se Hermione fosse alguém proibido. Não era porque ela ser sangue-ruim, mesmo porquê ele sabia pouco de si mesmo. Era uma sensação estranha.. de qualquer modo tinha vergonha.

- O que houve, Eric? – perguntou Hermione, observando- o .

- Estou envergonhando – "Como me odeio por dizer isso, me odeio, mas é verdade.. quero que ela vá embora, que saia daqui, que me deixe em paz, será que custa muito?"

- Mas, porquê? –ela quis saber.- Por causa do jogo da verdade?

- È. – ele concordou- Não quero que você fique chateada por causa do que eu falei.

- Mas não fiquei chateada. – comentou Hermione sorrindo- sei que naquelas circunstâncias você não tinha mesmo escolha.

- Mesmo? – ele sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro, e Hermione pensou o quanto difícil era vê-lo sorrir.

- Não se preocupe, Eric. – ela comentou- Você tem sido um ótimo amigo. Mesmo que não saiba tem que ajudado muito. Sei que você respondeu aquilo porque estava acuado.

Não, não era verdade. Ele sabia que não era verdade. Respondera que a namoraria porque realmente a namoraria, mas ela não precisaria saber disso, não é?

- Você tem me ajudado muito, Hermione. – disse ele- Sabe dos meus problemas, e procura me ajudar no que pode. Acho que nunca vou poder agradecer o que você esta fazendo. – ele parou, olhou para os sapatos lustrosos e continuou- Você nem sabe o quanto esta sendo difícil para mi dizer isso.

- Eu imagino. – ela sorriu, condescendente- não combina mesmo com seu temperamento. E quanto a Dumbledore?

Eric explicou a ela o que Dumbledore dissera sobre as memórias, que voltariam com tempo, e que aos poucos ele compreenderia porque sentia certos sentimentos, ódios,inimizades, essas coisas. 

* * *

_"Pai, _

_Não foi fácil, mas consegui fazer a pesquisa que o senhor pediu quanto a alunos novos. Bem, este ano letivo, cinco alunos foram transferidos para Hogwarts: _

_*George Ransom, vindo de Beuxbottons e selecionado para Corvinal no 4º ano. _

_* Clarence Winters, vindo de uma escola norte-americana e selecionado para o 6º ano de Grifinória _

_* Aline Allen, vinda de Drumsntrang e selecionada para o 2º ano de Sonserina. _

_*Catherine Barthes, vinda de uma escola africana, e selecionada para o 5º ano de Sosnerina. _

_* Eric Zhirmunsky , vindo de Drumsntrang e selecionado para o 7º ano de grifinória. _

_ Desde todos, o único que conheço é o Zhirmunsky, que anda com aquela turminha de Potter, Granger e cia. Um idiota. _

_Draco." _

Lúcio ficou admirado com a eficiência do filho. Mal e mal ele lhe pedira coisas sobre os novos alunos, o menino lhe Envira as informações. Não, como sempre aquela era mais uma idéia de Richard que não daria em nada. Lucio malfoy releu a carta com mais atenção. Um aluno de Drumsntrang em Grifinória era algo que lhe chamara atenção. Era algo estranho, diferente e inusitado. Muito inusitado. Desde que estudara em Hogwarts, desde que Severo era diretor de Sonserina, nunca ouvira um caso desses. Era realmente, algo fora do seu lugar. Não que necessariamente fosse uma pista, mas talvez conviesse pesquisar mais coisas a respeito.

* * *

Lúcio Malfoy ainda tinha a carta de Draco na mão quando Richard Brown entrou no escritório de Lúcio , no ministério da Magia, exultante com uma lista na mão.

- Acabei de receber a listagem dos docentes de Hogwarts que você pediu, Lúcio.

- E então? – perguntou Malfoy com um rosnado.

- Não abri, trouxe para olharmos juntos.- comentou o recém-chegado

- Também tenho novidades . Draco já conseguiu a lista de alunos transferidos para Hogwarts.

- Então, Lúcio meu amigo.. ao trabalho. – disse Richard rindo-se.


	9. Apaixonado?

Capítulo IX- Apaixonado? 

Já amanhecera e Eric continuava olhando para as cortinas que escondiam sua cama das dos outros colegas. Tivera uns sonhos engraçados, umas coisas bastante estapafúrdias... não eram, lembranças certamente, porque envolviam Hermione, e pelo que ele conseguisse sentir, a amiga não era parte de suas lembranças, não de maneira decisiva.

Ele estava num prado, longínquo e verdejante, caminhando junto com Hermione, e de mãos dadas com ela. Eric avermelhou-se ao lembrar do fato.. Ela tinha mãos macias.. isso era sabido, e parecia gostar dele também.. Eric escondeu o rosto entre as mãos ao lembrar que no sonho eles haviam se beijado. E tudo fora culpa daquele idiota da Patil, mas tinha que ser aquela imbecil, conjeturou ele. – a única pessoa sem cérebro o suficiente para inventar um jogo da verdade, em que ele se vira obrigado a dizer que namoraria Hermione. 

Não, isso tudo era besteira, imaginação da cabeça dele. Tinha milhares de problemas a resolver, e sinceramente, não queria ter esse tipo de problema tão piegas para resolver... Não tinha maiores interesses em Hermione, nada além da amizade dela, e qualquer outra coisa não devia passar de mera auto sugestão. Ela também não demonstrava nada por ele, a não ser um grande carinho. Deveria haver algo de estranho na vida emocional de Hermione, porque uma vez que ela deixava todos acreditarem estar interessada por um alguém sendo mentira, é porque existiam segredos terríveis a esse respeito. 

O melhor era não pensar mais nisso. Não queria estragar a amizade, talvez da única pessoa que houvesse se aproximado dele sem interesse. Eric estancou o momento que fazia com o braço, como se quisesse espantar algumas moscas invisíveis. Quem disse que não tenho amigos? Que idéia será essa? Está certo que não sou uma pessoa fácil de conviver, mas também tenho meu valor. 

O garoto russo se ergue da cama. Agora tinha a certeza de que estava alimentando qualquer tipo de sentimento por Hermione que não deveria acontecer, e era bom terminar com essas bobagens logo. 

Ele levantou-se e arrumou-se para descer ao salão comunal. Era quase certo que Hermione estaria lá, lendo o maldito jornal. O que será que ela procurava naquele maldito jornal? 

Hermione estava debruçada sobre um livro quando ele se aproximou. Ela não virou a cabeça. Já havia se acostumado aos sustos matinais que Eric lhe dava com sua chegada silenciosa. 

- Bom Dia, Eric. – cumprimentou ela, absorta no livro. 

- Olá Hermione. – falou ele, observando-a de canto de olho, enquanto se recostava na sua poltrona favorita em frente a lareira. 

Eles permaneceram em silêncio alguns instantes, até que Hermione, com um suspiro fechou o jornal, e veio sentar-se ao lado dele, como todas as manhãs, carregando um livro. 

- Eric, eu nem acredito que os exames dos Niem's estão chegando, estou com medo sabe. – comentou ela. 

O garoto a olhou.. seus olhos castanhos brilhavam sob a chama da lareira, e seu cabelo reluzia... ele engoliu em seco. 

- Quantos Non's você tem? – ele quis saber, com curiosidade. 

- Non's? –ele estranhou 

- Níveis Ordinários em Magia. – explicitou ela – Eu tenho 14. 

- Num total de quantos? – ele quis saber, com os olhos arregaldos. 

- De quatorze- comentou ela, com estranheza- Em Howarts, neste ultimo século, só eu e Severo Snape tivemos essas marcas. 

- Snape, o professor de Poções? 

- Esse mesmo. – explicou ela- E voltando ao tema, quanto Non's você tem? 

- Não sei, realmente não sei. – disse ele sem jeito- Não lembro. 

- Mas deve constar nos seus papeis de transferência Eric. 

- Realmente, mas sabe que eu nem tinha lembrado dessas provas? Nem das que como você diz, já devemos Ter feito, nem destas pro fazer. 

- São provas muito importantes para nosso futuro enquanto bruxos. Não seja displicente, Eric. – reclamou ela- O que você pretende fazer quando sair da escola. 

- Eu? – ele foi inteiramente pego de surpresa, mas Hermione continuava falando. 

- Eu pretendo fazer faculdade de transfiguração. – divagou ela- Por muito tempo pensei em ser auror, mas... 

- Ser auror não é uma boa carreira para você. – interrompeu ele, sem saber de onde surgiram aquelas palavras. 

- Você concorda comigo então? – ela perguntou sorrindo. 

- Sim. – disse ele, firmemente- acho melhor você fazer faculdade. Hermione, você muito inteligente para ficar correndo atrás de bruxos das trevas... 

- è pode ser que seja realmente assim. – disse ela, duvidosa, olhando para o livro que tinha sobre as pernas- Peguei esse livro para você. –ela alcançou o grosso volume. 

Eric leu o titulo, franzindo a testa: "Monitores chefes que se tornaram famosos" . 

- Para que você quer que eu leia isso, Hermione? – perguntou ele, mal humorado. 

- Você não disse que queria boas informações sobre a escola? – ela deu de ombros com indiferença – Esse é um livro interessante. 

- Se você diz. – ele apenas colocou o livro no chão ao seu lado, e ficou olhando para ela, que mirava absorta o fogo na lareira. 

Eric teve vagas lembranças nos dias que se seguiram. Eram pessoas, cujas faces ele nunca conseguia ver perfeitamente, eram alguns lugares escuros e sombrios. Uma vez ou outra parecia de ver Dumbledore, mas a imagem estava tão desfocada que não conseguia Ter certeza. Todas as vezes, ele discutia amplamente com Hermione o que vira. Ela era uma ótima conselheira, o ajudava a superar os problemas, a ver as coisas com otimismo. Eric estava encantando. O passar dos dias lhe fazia enxergar uma Hermione totalmente diferente. Uma Hermione que o fazia fechar os olhos a noite, e ficar pensando nela.. em desejar estar sempre próximo a ela. O brilho dos olhos dela, o sorriso.....Talvez fosse esse o amor. 

Ele sentia-se feliz em vê-la, em estar perto dela... Sim, era fato. Desde o dia do jogo da verdade não conseguira mais tirá-la da cabeça... Eric tinha certeza de estar perdidamente apaixonado por Hermione Granger. 

&&&&

Hermione tinha perfeita consciência de que desde o dia do jogo da verdade, Eric mudara o tratamento para com ela. Mas apenas com ela. Neville continuava tentando fazer amizade com o russo. mas Eric parecia estar mais solto, mais leve, mais amistoso com ela. Obviamente não lhe passava desapercebido o modo com que o garoto lhe observava quando achava que ela não estava olhando. 

mas sinceramente, por mais que gostasse de Eric, e sim gostava de Eric, tinha um grande carinho por ele, o que decididamente era estranho. As vezes tinha a impressão de que Eric era alguém a quem ela amava muito. Por Deus, as vezes tinha a impressão de que ele poderia ser Severo Snape! Sim, decididamente não era coisa da sua cabeça, não era desespero .. era fato. Haviam algumas pequenas nuanças, alguns gestos, opiniões que faziam com que a semelhança entre eles se acentuasse. 

Hermione pensara muito a respeito e tinha certeza de que não era loucura de sua cabeça, de seu coração agoniado sem saber noticias de seu amado. Era algo importante, algo realmente relevante. E tinha mais .. porque Dumbledore se preocuparia tanto com Eric, senão houvesse muitas coisas escondidas?? 

Sim, tinha que dar um jeito de esclarecer essa historia toda, antes que ficasse louca. Não poderia dizer que Eric não a atraia pois estaria mentindo. Mas se perguntava se o que lhe atraia em Eric Zhyrmunshi eram as semelhanças ou as diferenças com Severo Snape. 


	10. Um convite

Capítulo X- Um convite

- Srta. Granger? – perguntou a professora Minerva Mcgonagall, atacando a aluna, Eric Zhymusky e Neville Longbotton no meio do corredor.

Hermione estancou no movimento, que foi copiado por Eric.

- Foi bom encontrá-la. – disse a professora, pedindo que Hermione fosse até sua sala mais a tarde tratar de assuntos referentes a duas detenções que ela dera para alunos da Lufa-lufa. 

Quando a professora se afastou, Eric não conseguiu guardar para si um comentário.

- Não gosto dela. – afirmou ele, continuando a caminhar ladeado por Hermione e Neville. 

- Da professora Minerva? – Hermione quis confirmar, surpresa. Eric jamais havia lhe falado isso antes.

- Não sei- disse Neville duvidoso- Eu posso dizer que ela me amedronta de certa forma pois lembra minha avó.

Tanto Eric quando Hermione deram risadas discretas. 

- Mas e porque você não gosta dela, Eric?

O garoto russo, sentia uma vermelhidão cobrir seu rosto quando Hermione o chamava assim, pelo nome, tão gentilmente, com tanta cortesia e amizade. Mas, era estranho, se Eric era seu nome, porque tinha sensação de que ela deveria chamá-lo por outro nome?

- Não sei, não simpatizo com ela. – disse ele dando de ombros.

- Nem ela, com você. – cortou neville. 

- Sim, tem isso também Neville. Mas não sei... – Não gosto dela...Parece algo meio incrustado. Não sei quais são, mas tenho meus motivos. – ele finalizou, baixando a voz a um sussurro.

A essa altura, haviam chegado no quadro da mulher gorda. E um cartaz enorme avisando que o final de semana seguinte todos os alunos teriam autorização para irem a Hogwsmeade. 

Eric baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Mais essa agora. Neville, com o rosto brilhando de expectativa, apenas adentrou o quadro e saiu correndo em direção ao dormitório masculino. 

- Onde ele foi? – Hermione quis saber, com curiosidade.

- Não faço idéia. – retrucou Eric. 

O passeio a Hogsmeade era o tópico do momento, todos discutiam as inúmeras possibilidades do passeio.

- Que idiotas, parece que nunca foram a Hogsmeade. – reclamou Hermione, buscando diminuir os ânimos, com gritos e pedidos de silêncio. Eric não falou nada e em silêncio rumou até o seu canto habitual de estudos, seguido por Hermione.

No outro canto do Salão Comunal da grifinória, Parvati Patil trocava idéias com Lilá Brown, sobre a visita a Hogsmeade.

- O que você acha que posso fazer para o Eric me convidar? – perguntava Parvati, com os olhos fixos no garoto em questão. 

- Parvati, não sei se você tem chance. – disse Lilá, com tato- Talvez ele nem vá.

- Lilá, eu sei o que você quer dizer... que ele vai convidar Hermione, não é? 

- Decididamente não sei. – comentou a outra observando a amiga com curiosidade.- Hermione garantiu que não tem interesses em Eric. Quero dizer, nenhum interesse além de amizade. 

- Eu não falava de Hermione. – retrucou Parvati, chorosa- Falava das intenções dele. Quem não percebe que ele está apaixonado pela sem graça da Granger?

- Parvati, não desanime.. até o dia em que ela não quiser nada com ele.... – Lilá nem se deu o trabalho de continuar a frase. 

- Já decidi vou agarrar ele no corredor. – retrucou parvati resoluta.

- Ele vai odiar você, amiga. – alertou Lilá, sabiamente.

- Bem, pode ser que ela queria esquecer a Granger nos meus braços, que tal? 

Já era quinta feira, e ele ainda não convidara Hermione para irem a Hogsmeade. Não tinha coragem de fazer isso, era melhor continuar sendo amigo dela do que ela dizer que não queria ir ao povoado com ele, e ainda romperem a amizade. Sabia que não suportaria sozinho a companhia de Neville. As lembranças estavam mais freqüentes mas não nítidas. Apareciam coisas estranhas que ele não tinha coragem de falar a Hermione, como um homem medonho vestido de preto, que de alguma maneira ele temia... mas a luz de Dumbledore, fazia-o desaparecer.. ele não via o rosto, mas sabia ser Dumbledore.. sabia... Um círculo de pessoas, um homem de cabelos claro, que lembrava vagamente o insuportável Malfoy, de Sonserina ,e alguém que surpreendentemente lembrava Lilá Brown. Estes eram amigos de um outro homem vestido de preto que era figura freqüente em suas lembranças. Estavam juntos, sempre juntos.. O homem de vestes negras aparecia muito em seus sonhos, demais até. 

E quem ele seria? Seria ele mesmo?

Hermione sentia-se dia–a-dia mais envolvida por Eric. Era um sentimento dúbio, algo muito estranho. Era como se o amor que sentia por Severo Snape estivesse recobrando suas forças, tomando mais fôlego, sendo maior que seu coração.. E era Eric quem trazia isso à tona. Era algo muito estranho, muito estranho. A cada dia gostava mais de Eric, a cada dia sentia mais ligada a ele, e...

- Bom dia, Hermione? – o mesmo cumprimento de todos os dias. Ela ergueu os olhos, sorrindo para o russo.

- Bom dia. 

Eric pensava numa maneira de falar com ela sobre Hogwmeade. Hermione se perguntava se ele não falaria sobre o passeio. Talvez ela estivesse fazendo conjeturas que não procediam e que seus sentimentos eram afetados por tais esperanças. O garoto fingia olhar a lareira, apertando cAda vez mais o braço da cadeira. Como num ritual provindo desde a Antigüidade, logo Hermione largaria o jornal e viria se sentar na poltrona ao lado da sua. Talvez fosse aquele o momento de falar. 

Ele esperou com ansiedade até ela se aproximar. Aparentemente desconsiderando sua vergonha e seu embaraçado não existiam motivos aparentes pelos quais não devesse ou não pudesse convidar Hermione. Mas não deixava de ser estranho.. dois sentimentos dúbios se debatiam em seu ser... Um era a vontade óbvia de convidar a garota de quem gostava, mas o outro sentimento era muito forte.. Como se houvesse alguma proibição, algo que o proibisse de se relacionar com Hermione.. como se ela fosse alguém proibido.. E bem, cada vez que pensava nela, isso surgia, como que provindo de suas lembranças. Pouco ligava para ela ser sangue-ruim ou não, ou quaisquer outros motivos, mas aquilo parecia ser uma espécie de premonição, como se não pudesse sentir aquelas sentimentos, como se Hermione não fosse alguém a seu alcance, como se existisse, uma pedra em seu caminho.

Eric tentara espantar tais sentimentos, mas não conseguia... Realmente queria muito convida-las, mas essa sensação estranha de estar fazendo algo de muito errado, persistia cada vez com mais força. Quando Hermione sentou-se na poltrona e recostou-se fechando os olhos, ele reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e falou:

- VocêvaicomalguémparaHogsmeade? – as palavras saíram com num jato se unido e não dando um sentia a frase. Hermione apenas olhou-o, perguntando.

-O que foi Eric? – No íntimo de seu coração, Hermione esperava que ele falasse sobre o passeio. 

- Você vai com alguém para Hogsmeade?- ele falou pausadamente, mas no instante em que terminou a frase se arrependeu de ter falado.. Na certa ela não aceitaria. 


	11. A versão aprimorada do Snape

Capítulo XI- A versão aprimorada do Snape 

Ela evitou ao máximo sorrir, mas ficara muito feliz com a pergunta dele, mas será que...

- Não, não vou com ninguém, Eric. – Comentou ela, com calculada indiferença- Nem se quer sei se irei ao povoado. E afinal porque você quer sabe? 

Ele engoliu em seco. Aquele era o momento crucial e por isso toda a coragem que conseguira reunir, pareceu jamais ter existido. 

- Pensei... – ele falou, respirou fundo e continuou- pensei que pudéssemos ir juntos. – as palavras saíram rapidamente, num jato incontrolável. 

Hermione olhou para ao garoto russo, que se virara e olhava-a com flagrante expectativa. 

- Me aparece uma boa idéia, Eric. – ela continuava com aquele tom de indiferença na voz. 

O garoto pareceu totalmente admirado... 

- Mesmo, Hermione? 

- Claro que sim, Eric. – ela assentiu. 

O garoto limitou-se a sorrir extasiante de felicidade. 

No final da aula de Adivinhação, Parvati Patil parou Eric no corredor. Durante o café-da-manhã ela ouvira comentários sobre o fato de que Eric convidara Hermione para irem a Hogsmeade juntos. O dedo-duro fora Neville, que era amigo intimo do par, portanto a noticia deveria ter certa procedência. 

- Eric? – ela chamou-o correndo pelo corredor, com o objetivo de alcança-lo. 

Eric fez que não ouviu, até ela tocar sua veste. 

- Eric? 

Ele virou-se em direção a garota, com um olhar frio e respondeu numa voz mordaz. 

- O que quer, Patil? 

- É verdade que você convidou Hermione para irem a Hogsmeade? 

O garoto virou-se, e continuou a caminhar, com Parvati em seus calcanhares. 

- É verdade? – ela perguntou chorosa. 

Ele parou, voltou-se para ela e disse. 

- Sim é verdade. – afirmou ele, mordaz, de uma maneira que a moça se encolheu. – Porquê, Patil? Não me diga que você esperava que eu lhe convidasse. – ele deu uma gargalhada fria.- Me deixe em paz. 

Ele virou-se, deixando Parvati parada no mesmo lugar com lágrimas nos olhos. 

- Você está apaixonado por Hermione, não é? – perguntou ela. 

- Não lhe parece evidente isso? – respondeu ele, com desfaçatez e um sorriso nos lábios. – Me deixe em paz, Patil que já estou farto dessas suas conversinhas bobas. 

Ele virou-se com rudeza e continuou seu caminho, deixando a garota parada no corredor. 

Na sexta feira, na aula de Madame Ponfrey Dumbledore mandou chamar Eric. Fazia alguns dias que o garoto não aparecia em seu gabinete. Dumbledore sabia, pelo que o próprio Severo dissera que as lembranças iam se tornando nítidas com o passar do tempo, e já faziam mais de 40 dias que Eric estava presente. 

O rapaz chegou, lentamente abriu a porta, sem bater. 

- Já lhe esperava, Eric. – disse o diretor se levantando. 

Eric limitou-se a sorrir e sentar em sua poltrona habitual. 

- O que deseja, senhor? 

- Saber como você está, meu jovem. – respondeu o diretor, com os olhos azuis brilhando por de trás dos oclinhos de meia lua. 

- Estou bem. – disse o garoto, que não conseguia ser rude com Dumbledore- A cada lembrança que tenho, Hermione faz eu vir comentar com o senhor. Às vezes tenho impressão de escutar vozes, gritos, tudo se torna muito escuro. Hermione diz que isso devem ser lembranças do acidente, o senhor não concorda? 

- A srta. Granger pelo que percebo se tornou sua amiga. – comentou o diretor, e inexplicavelmente o garoto a sua frente corou. 

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu ele, com a voz num fiapo. 

O diretor admirou-se, não lhe parecia crível que Severo tivesse algum interesse na srta. Granger. Mas mesmo que fosse, mesmo que a srta. Granger tivesse algum interesse em Eric, certamente o interesse não permaneceria latente quando ela soubesse da verdadeira identidade do "amigo". 

- Eric eu não gostaria que seu relacionamento com a srta. Granger passasse de uma grande amizade.- respondeu o diretor, gravemente. 

O garoto permaneceu em silêncio. 

- Tenho meus motivos para isso, meu jovem. – explicou o diretor, juntando as mãos, e mirando o garoto que continuava de cabeça baixa. – No momento oportuno você saberá. 

Era bom mesmo que Severo não cometesse a insanidade de ter algum relacionamento amoroso com Hermione Granger. Ele preferia não imaginar a reação de Severo ao lembra-se de sua verdadeira identidade... Não era melhor não provocar e afasta-los antes que fosse. 

- Mas eu não tenho nada com Hermione, diretor. – explicou o garoto, erguendo os olhos que continham uma expressão ferida- Apenas a convidei para irmos a Hogsmeade. 

Dumbledore recostou-se na cadeira. A coisa era realmente mais séria do que ele previra. 

- Sim, mas não há problemas quanto a isso, meu caro. – a partir deste trecho o diretor frisou bem as apalavras- mas que seja apenas amizade. Não gostaria de precisar proibi-lo de se aproximar dela. O diretor, parou de falar e após um longo suspiro continuou – Só quero ajudar você. Não tenho nada contra a moça. Muito pelo contrário, mas sinceramente... 

- Porque o senhor está dizendo tudo isso, professor?- inquiriu o garoto com curiosidade. 

- Porque não quero ser culpado de nada, futuramente. – retrucou o diretor com frieza. 

- Do que eu poderia culpá-lo? – estranhou o rapaz. 

- No momento apropriado você saberá. – profetizou o diretor- Agora pode ir, Eric e me mantenha informando quanto aos progressos de sua memória. 

O garoto, ainda muito intrigado com a estranha conversa, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da sala, deixando um pensativo Alvo Dumbledore sentado em sua cadeira. 

Hermione, sentada numa poltrona em frente à lareira esperava a chegada de Eric quando Harry e Rony se aproximaram com ares de curiosidade. 

A garota apenas observou-os e ficou esperando a motivação que os levara até ali. Era certo que havia algo por trás. 

- Mione é verdade que você vai para Hogsmeade com o Eric?- perguntou Harry, rapidamente, antes que a amiga os expulsasse dali. 

- Sim, é verdade. – respondeu ela, aparentemente desinteressada. 

- Mione, sinceramente- começou Rony- Não temos nada contra o Eric, nada mesmo, mas.... 

Harry interrompeu o ruivo e continuou com a conversa. 

- Ele é estranho, você não acha? – questionou Harry- Ele és esquivo, parece sempre sair pela tangente, e também não aprece ser muito amigável. 

- Ora, Harry, isso é só o jeito dele. – retrucou Hermione, levemente bravia- Será que todas as pessoas têm que agir da maneira que você quer para que sejam dignas de crédito? – perguntou ela, resmungando. 

- Não quis dizer isso, Mione.- disse Harry- Apenas acho estranho que ele nunca comente de sua família por exemplo... e ele estudou em Drumstrang, nunca esqueça isso! – salientou ele com os olhos verdes brilhando. 

- Mas e quem disse que ele não comentou de sua família comigo? – inquiriu ela, intimamente questionado-se isso. Porquê Eric nunca recebera uma coruja de algum familiar? Será que ele era sozinho no mundo? Ou seria um paria, como Sírius, uma pessoa decente numa família das Trevas? 

- Na verdade você tem se afastado de nós para ser amiga de Eric. Ele absorve toda a sua atenção. – disse Rony, intrigado- Tem certeza de que ele não esta usando alguma Maldição Imperdoável contra você? 

- Ora, Rony, não seja tolo. – ela bufou de raiva- O Ministério da magia, rastreia qualquer utilização dessas maldições. E mais, você estão formando opiniões só baseados no fato de Drumstrang é uma escola das trevas, mas você tem que pensar que... 

- Mione, não estamos pensando nada, só estamos alertando você.. só isso. E de mais a mais, o Eric tem algo que não me agrada.. sei lá.. - disse Rony, meio duvidoso- de uma maneira estranha ele me lembra um pouco o Snape. 

- Ah! – disse Harry, satisfeito- Então você também acha que ele lembra um pouco o Snape? Mione que engraçado, você de namorico um uma versão mais aprimorada do Snape..- Harry parecia divertido com a sugestão. 

Hermione ficou chocada.. queria dizer que seus amigos também achavam que Eric lembrava Severo Snape? Será que... 

- Ainda bem que é aprimorada- zombou Rony- Porque se fosse o próprio, Mione, eu acho... 

O trio estava tão entretido na conserva que não escutou alguém se aproximando. 

- Quem é a versão aprimorada do Snape? – era Eric quem olhava curioso para os três. 


	12. Carta de minha familia

Capítulo XII- Carta de minha família 

Num primeiro instante ninguém se pronunciou. A seguir Hermione comentou. 

- Tolice desses dois, Eric, pura tolice.- ela deu de ombros, como se o assunto não a interessasse, o que na realidade não era verdadeiro. 

- Ah, mas eu bem que queria saber – respondeu o recém chegado, olhando para todos- decerto deve ser algum segredo... 

- Estávamos só comentando que você lembra um pouco o professor Snape- disse Rony, com sinceridade.- Se você o conhecesse, entenderia porque estamos dizendo isso. 

- Tal fato é bom ou ruim? – quis saber o garoto russo. 

- Péssimo. – retrucou Harry – Sinceramente por mais masoquista que uma pessoa seja, é difícil ela querer se parecer com o Snape. 

Rony gargalhou, enquanto Eric e Hermione deram sorrisos polidos, fazendo com que a discussão parasse por ai. 

* * *

- Eric Zhirmunsky! – disse Lúcio Malfoy com um sorriso de contentamento no rosto. 

- Lúcio pessoalmente, eu acho que... 

- Você não acha nada Richard. – disse o loiro, levantando-se da confortável poltrona de seu escritório particular. – Todas as evidências apontam para esse rapaz. 

- Primeiro você tem que investigar os antecedentes familiares dele e ... 

- Ora, Richard, muito me admira sua inocência. – completou Lucio com um riso cínico- Você não acha que Dumbledore deixaria esses detalhes tão ínfimos ao acaso, não é mesmo? 

- Não, obvio que não deixaria- retrucou o outro de maus modos- mas duvido que ele fosse inventar toda uma estrutura familiar para esconder Severo sob uma nova identidade. 

- É, Lúcio- disse Richard pegando os papeis de cima de uma mesa e lançando-os na direção do loiro. – Mas esse tal Severo- Eric realmente estudou em Drumstrang até o ano passado. 

- Você é ingênuo, Richard. – retrucou Lúcio batendo a mão sob a mesa- Ingênuo para se dizer o mínimo. Isso é algo muito fácil de ser feito. Dumbledore tem muita influência e de mais a mais, vivemos no mundo mágico onde tudo pode ser arranjado. 

- Sim, é verdade, mas nunca se esqueça meu caro amigo, que Dumbledore é uma pessoa decente e que jamais recorreria a meios escusos para.... 

- Richard, não seja idiota... – resmungou Lúcio- Por favor, me poupe desses seus comentários absurdos. Obvio que essa baboseira de Dumbledore, o correto, tem seu fundamento, mas ninguém é incorruptível.. Se ele soubesse como fazer era... 

- Lúcio, você não é o homem mais bem relacionado do mundo mágico? – Richard perguntou sorrindo- Não tem como utilizar suas influências e tirar tudo isso a limpo? 

- Magia não deixa rastros meu caro. – Lúcio deu de ombros, aborrecido- E ainda mais magia feita por Dumbledore. 

- Sim, sim, sim... – reclamou Richard- parece que o seu dinheiro o destitui de cérebro, Lucio. Um suborno aqui, um favor ali, talvez sejam importantes para que você possa conseguir as informações certas das pessoa certas. 

- Me parece incrível dizer, mas você raciocinou Richard... Pela primeira vez na sua vida, seus dois neurônios se encontraram e elaboraram uma idéia aceitável. – Lucio pegou um pergaminho que estava guardado numa bela caixa e uma pena linda, com as plumagens verdes, que escrevia em tons de dourado – Vamos fazer isso agora mesmo. 

* * *

Dumbledore pensava em várias maneiras de afastar Severo de Hermione Granger. Não haveria obviamente nenhum problema neste aspecto, mas e quando ela descobrisse a verdadeira identidade de Eric? Uma coisa era ser Eric Zhyrmunsky, outra era ser Severo Snape. O engraçado era pensar que aquele garoto educado e gentil, mesmo que fosse bastante frio e soubesse ser cruel era Severo. Era muito impressionante essa maldição. Muito impressionante. Talvez se enviasse uma carta como sendo familiar dele, lembrando-lhe dos princípios de uma família puro sangue, ou quaisquer baboseiras neste sentido tivesse mais sucesso. Não que realmente não achasse uma boa idéia Severo com Hermione Granger. Mesmo numa analise superficial se poderia perceber o quanto eles se pareciam e poderiam ser felizes juntos.. desde que Severo fosse Eric e não o contrário. Não queira depois que o amigo o culpasse. 

* * *

Eric estava sentando no salão comunal da grifinória esperando por Hermione para irem juntos ao povoado. Todos os alunos a partir do terceiro ano tinham essa autorização e o salão estava em polvorosa, uns aguardando os outros, pares se esperando, amigos fazendo algazarras e troçando dos mais atrasados. Eric cogitou como poderia ter tal autorização se nos últimos tempos não se lembrava de ter falado com os familiares. Era muito possível e provável que tivesse tal autorização de antes do acidente. Mas era muito impressionante jamais ter recebido uma carta, uma misera linha de ninguém. Mas não queria falar sobre o assunto, nem mesmo com Hermione. 

Sua atenção foi enfocada numa coruja negra que batia desesperada na janela do salão comunal. 

O russo foi até lá e abriu e janela. A coruja revoou pelo salão comunal e parou ao lado dele. Eric ficou surpreso pois nunca tinha recebido uma coruja antes, mas mesmo assim desamarrou o pergaminho e a coruja levantou vôo no instante seguinte... 

_"Eric, meu filho. _

_Espero que tudo esteja muito bem em Hogwarts. Ainda não entendi muito bem sua recusa em continuar em Drumstrang, especialmente no ultimo ano e logo agora que Karkaroff voltou a administrar a escola de maneira correta e magnífica. Confesso que fiquei decepcionado ao saber por Dumbledore que você fora selecionado para Grifinória. É verdade que sua coragem e determinações honram muito sua ascendência, mas alguém puro sangue não deveria ser obrigado a conviver com mestiços e sangue ruins. Em todo o caso, espero que você esteja escolhendo suas amizades de acordo com os padrões de linhagem na qual foi criado e residem todos os seus princípios morais e éticos._

_Mande noticias, meu filho. Eu e sua mãe estávamos esperando suas cartas, ou até mesmo seu regresso ao nosso lar, mas como voc não encontrou em contato resolvemos escrever. _

_Abraços _

_Seu pai" _

Eric ficou perplexo e estático com a carta na mão por alguns minutos pensando no que estava escrito e pior, no que estava nas entrelinhas. O garoto estava tão concentrado que nem percebeu a chegada de Hermione que chegou dizendo. 

- Eu demorei a em arrumar, mas espero que você não tenha ficado chateado. 

Como ele continuou silencioso imóvel, ela quis saber. 

- Algum problema, Eric? 

O garoto,sem olha-la lhe alcançou a correspondência.


	13. Hermione cada vez mais perto da verdade

Capitulo XIII - Hermione cada vez mais perto da verdade. 

Hermione leu a carta em silêncio. Eric olhava com apreensão o rosto da moça, esperando alguma resposta, mas a expressão do rosto dela continuou normal, com se o escrito não a afetasse em nada.

- E? – ela perguntou, devolvendo a carta a ele. – Quer dizer que sua família é esse tipo de pessoa? – ela sentou-se em silêncio na poltrona ao lado dele- Não sei porque, Eric, mas realmente não estou surpresa.

- Não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer, Hermione.- retrucou o russo, surpreso.

- É engraçado- ela comentou com sagacidade- De uma certa forma realmente imaginava que você tivesse uma dessas famílias puro-sangue aristocráticas e inflexíveis. – Mas por outro lado...- ela ajeitou uma mexa de cabelo que lhe caíra sob o rosto- você parece deslocado nesse universo. 

- Deslocado? – ele estranhou- Mas se não lembro nem como me acidentei? Você sabe Hermione que tenho lembranças desfocadas das coisas. Não lembro dos meus pais, nem de Ter uma família, nem de...

- Mas que você realmente pertence a uma família de bruxos puro-sangue das aristocráticas e tradicionais ficou claro para mim desde o inicio. – ela suspirou antes de continuar- A historia seria perfeita se você fosse amigo de Draco Malfoy e seus capangas, ou de alguém daquele estilo. – ela olhou diretamente para ele- o que não combina é você estar aqui na Grifinória.

- Você não me considera digno o suficiente, Hermione? – a voz era cortês, mas fria e cortante como uma navalha.

- Considero sim, Eric. É claro que considero, e você sabe bem disso. – ela deu de ombros- Uma das maiores dignidade de uma pessoa está no fato dela aprender com os próprios erros e se moldar as situações. Porém, continuo afirmando que você não esta confortável aqui em nossa casa. Tudo parece perfeito, mas você apenas nos suporta. Harry, Rony, Neville – ela ficou em silêncio antes de continuar- eu.

- Você não! –ele afirmou rapidamente.- Eu...- as palavras afloraram em seus lábios sem consentimento prévio, mas ele calou-se - ...eu gosto muito de você, Hermione.

- Eu não duvido disso, Eric. – ela sorriu para ele. As poucas achas que ainda queimavam na lareira fizeram os cabelos castanhos dela brilharem – Apenas andei pensando nas muitas coisas que tem acontecido, nas pessoas que tem aparecido e desaparecido sem motivos aparentes, em certas coincidências, em comentários de terceiros....

- Do que você esta falando, Hermione? –ele franziu os olhos.

- Nada de concreto, Eric. – ela sorriu novamente para ele- Assim que eu souber de algo prometo lhe contar.

- Hermione, quero que você saiba que não importa o que minha família pense, ou Dumbledore diga- Hermione arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome do diretor- ou outros comentem , eu gosto de você e ninguém vai mudar isso. – ele respirou fundo, com rosto corado antes de continuar – Podemos ir para Hogsmeade ou você prefere ler o jornal? – ele indicou com a cabeça o Profeta Diário daquela manhã.

- Não vou mais ler o jornal. – ela se ergueu num rompante- Vamos ao povoado, que quero fazer algumas compras na Dedosdemel.

***

Hermione passara aquela noite em claro, estudando velhos tratados de magia das trevas e todas a novidades apresentadas a eles. E realmente encontrara algumas anotações muito interessantes, anotações que pareciam Ter sido feitas por alguém que entedia muito do assunto. Na verdade, havia surrupiado aquele manual da gaveta do professor Snape, na aula de Poções. A tempos ela andava a procura de alguma pista que indicasse o paradeiro dele. Por coincidência, Madame Pomfrey lhe pedira para pegar duas ou três penas anti-cola para a prova de Poções, pois alguns desavisados como Neville, haviam esquecido de enfeitiçar a pena. Abrindo a ultima gaveta da escrivaninha ela encontrou um caderno velho e surrado. A curiosidade em ler os escritos, pensando-se se tratar de alguma anotação pessoal dele, fez com que ela conseguisse, no final da prova, quando fora discutir alguma questão com a enfermeira e num lapso de sorte – para ela, claro- Neville explodira tudo, lhe deu a oportunidade de pegar o caderno.

Sem duvida fora a melhor coisa que lera em muito tempo, uma espécie de mini tratado sobre as Maldições Imperdoáveis, seu efeitos, conseqüências, e para surpresa de Hermione, anotações do tratamento dos Longbottons. Era verdade, que Neville comentara com ela e com Eric sobre seus pais e os tratamentos que eles estavam fazendo, mas a moça obviamente pensara tratar-se de um acompanhamento feito por Medibruxo. Porém, na verdade quem estava fazendo isso era Severo Snape. Ao verificar isso, Hermione sentiu um frêmito de orgulho em seu peito!

Muitas coisas pareciam interessantes, e poderia se perceber pelos escritos que Snape era um grande estudioso, e mais do que isso, um apaixonado pelo que fazia. Hermione foi lendo e folheando o caderno que parecia Ter poucos escritos em seu exterior, mas que se revelara uma fonte inesgotável de pesquisa.

Sua atenção foi atraída pelo tópico que tratava da "Maldição Impediratus". Não haviam muitos detalhes , parecia ser algo novo. Explicava que a pessoa trocava de identidade por 200 dias, sem memória, sem família, nem nada.... 

"Justamente como Eric" – pensou ela. "deve ser triste uma pessoa ficar assim, sem saber que é.

E que as memórias iam voltando gradativamente, cada vez com mais intensidade. Após seguia-se uma explicação mais técnica da aplicação da Maldição e seus efeitos colaterais. Mas no final da página uma observação atraiu a atenção de Hermione.

_"L. falou que ele pretende usá-la contra seus traidores. Pode ser um ótimo laboratório para meus estudos." _

Hermione quase soltou um grito ao ler isso. A garota não sabia se se tratava de uma frase mais trágica ou mais sarcástica. Mas se considerando a hipótese de que o Lord das Trevas, realmente tivesse utilizado essa Maldição em seus "traidores" com a finalidade de dizimá-los mais facilmente, o que teria feito Severo Snape?

Hermione releu tudo o que estava escrito, dando ênfase ao fato de que a maldição levava algumas horas para se manifestar completamente. Colocando-se no lugar de Snape, o que ela teria feito?

Procurado Dumbledore... Então, o diretor sabia onde Snape estava, mas não queria ou não podia contar.

E Dumbledore, o que faria?

Tentaria ocultar Snape. Talvez o professor de Poções pudesse ficar com sua família. mas Hermione, que pesquisara sem tréguas a vida do mestre sabia que ele não tinha mais familiares vivos. Talvez Dumbledore pudesse preservar a vida de Snape, escondendo-o na Mansão Black, mas se assim fosse, Lupin acabaria contando a Harry, ou no minimo dando a entender que não morava mais sozinho naquela casa. Não, essa não era a linha certa de raciocínio...de um jeito de outro, se Snape tivesse continuado como si mesmo, teria descoberto algo, mesmo porque um segredo não poderia ser oculto o tempo todo. Rony por exemplo acabaria sabendo se Snape estivesse sendo ocultado pelos Weasleys.

Mas considerando-se que a Maldição Impediatus tivesse sido usada , o mestre de Poções poderia se transformar em qualquer pessoa, mulher, homem, jovem, velho...

Sim.. Hermione se concentrou um pouco olhando o livro... as perspectivas eram variáveis para cada hipótese. Teria que pensar no que faria se fosse Dumbledore caso Snape se transformasse neste ou naquele tipo de pessoa.

Ela sorriu confiante.. Sim, acabaria descobrindo tudo.

***

Eric e Hermione caminhavam pela estradinha que dava acesso a Hogsmeade, em silêncio. Na verdade,desde a conversa no salão Comunal não haviam falado mais nada. Eric sentia-se incomodo, como se Hermione soubesse coisas de sua vida que nem ele próprio soubesse. A garota por sua vez, ia saltitante e feliz pelo caminho, com a certeza de que conseguiria unir todos os fios soltos que se apresentavam a cerca do paradeiro de Severo Snape.

- Você parece feliz, Hermione- ele comentou, com uma ponta de desconfiança na voz.

- E estou mesmo Eric. – ela virou-se e sorriu para ele, com doçura. – Pena que eu não possa lhe contar nada ainda.

Ele apenas deu de ombros e continuou caminhando, cada vez mais desconfiado.

Quando o par chegou na porta de Dedosdemel, deram de encontro com Draco Malfoy e seus capangas que vinha saindo da loja.

- Mas olhe quem temos aqui... O Zhyrmunsky e sua namoradinha sangue-ruim...- troçou o loiro.


	14. Um beijo

Primeiramente, eu quero pedir desculpas a todos os que acompanham essa fic pela extensa demora em sua atualização... Uma conjunção de fatos fez com que eu tivesse que me afastar de "Faces Diferentes, Personalidades Iguais", mas tenham certeza de que eu lastimo isso mais do que vcs..

Beijos e mais uma vez desculpas,

Sarah

Vamos a mais um capítulo.

Capítulo XIV- Um beijo

- Mas olhe quem temos aqui... O Zhyrmunsky e sua namoradinha sangue-ruim...- troçou o loiro.

- Finja que não ouviu nada, Eric- disse Hermione, tentando passar pela frente do loiro , mas sem obter sucesso.

- Bem, que você me disse nestas férias, que iria seduzir alguma sangue ruim, Zhyrmunsky, mas sinceramente.... – Draco Malfoy tinha uma expressão de absoluto descaso- pensei que você tivesse um gosto melhor...

Eric ficou paralisado com as palavras do loiro, enquanto Hermione apenas limitava –se a observa-los.

- Essa Granger dentuça, eca...- continuou Draco conversando com Eric com se fossem grandes amigos e fazendo uma - nem que fosse a ultima da face da terra....

- Malfoy... – Eric tentou falar, com uma crescente apreensão em seu peito.

- Não se preocupe que vou contar para seu pai tudo sobre a aposta... – Eric começou a ficar vermelho,o sangue subindo. Hermione ficou perplexa.. aquilo não poderia ser verdade..era conversa daquele loiro asqueroso. Tinha que ser apenas conversa... - Poxa Eric, a Granger era a mais valorizada no ranquim das sangue-ruins porque justamente ninguém tinha coragem de se aproximar dela... E o santo Eric Zhyrmunsky conseguiu....

- Malfoy, pare de contar essa mentiras...- pediu Eric de maus modos.

- Não acredito que você realmente se interessou pela dentuça da Granger....- disse Draco Malfoy e a um sinal seu os capangas caíram na risada.

Hermione estava pasma, totalmente sem ação...

- Pois é, Granger.... – disse Draco Malfoy , rindo quase que incontrolavelmente...- esse seu pretenso namorico com Eric não passou de uma aposta que eu e ele fizemos durante as férias, quando eu soube que o nosso caro russo viria para Hogwarts...

- Malfoy, você um sujeito muito imaginativo- disse Eric, com deboche.- Quero ouvir sua versão para o fato de eu ter saindo de Drumstrang.

- Garotas, meu caro!!!! – disse Draco Malfoy aparentemente como se contasse um segredo de estado...- E...

Hermione ao escutar aquilo saíra correndo em direção a Casa dos Gritos....

- Você me paga Malfoy..- disse Eric bravio, antes de sair correndo atrás de Hermione...

Malfoy esperou o russo se distanciar para gritar, fazendo com que todos no povoado se voltasse na direção da pessoa para a qual ele gritava.

- Isso mesmo Zhyrmunsky, vai beijar o chão que aquela sangue-ruim pisa...

Hermione estava inconformada... havia formado uma tênue idéia de Eric talvez... Não, mas pelo que parecia ele pertencia aquela corja de Malfoy e capangas.. todas aquelas pessoas ruins que não valiam nada e que sempre a insultavam chamando-a de sangue-ruim. Sim, mas sempre que qualquer coisa dita por Draco Malfoy merecia completa investigação... de qualquer forma o que mais a chocara fora o fato de que Eric não retrucara em nada o que o outro dissera...

O garoto russo correu o mais rápido que pode até a casa dos gritos e para sua felicidade Hermione ainda estava lá sentada com uma expressão de perplexidade no rosto.

- Hermione, escute....

A garota limitou-se a olha-lo com uma expressão interrogativa e desafiadora

- Apenas me diga Eric, se o que o Malfoy falou é verdade, ou mentira.

- È claro que é mentira. – ele parecia desordenado, as palavras saiam em jato. Sim, haveria de vingar daquele petulante que estava estragando tudo entre ele e Hermione.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza, se diz que não tem completa recordação dos fatos? – ela baixou a cabeça.

- Hermione, pelo que eu lembro- ele atirou as mãos em direção aos céus desesperado – jamais faria algo assim.

- Mas você era amigo do Malfoy antes de entrar aqui na escola?- ela quis confirmar a informação.

- Eu não lembro. – ele falou com a máxima sinceridade. – Tenho a impressão de conhece-lo é verdade, mas ele não me transmite nenhum sentimento seja ruim ou não.

- Em resumo, você está mentindo para mim, Eric Zhyrmusky . – afirmou Hermione bravia.

- Eu não minto para você.- ele falou baixando a cabeça.- Eu não seria capaz por mais que quisesse.! A voz dele parecia um fio, e isso fez com que Hermione ficasse admirada. – Você tem que entender que eu não lembro das coisas... – Hermione preparou-se para contra-argumentar, mas foi detida por um sinal de Eric – por pior que você acha que eu seja, eu jamais me aproximaria de você por um motivo tão torpe.

- Eu já lhe disse mais de uma vez Eric, que acho que eu, Harry, Rony, Neville não somos pessoas para sermos seus amigos... Não adianta.. por mais que você seja meu amigo isso é incontestável. – ela balançou a cabeça afirmando o que dissera.

- Se eu não sirvo para ser seu amigo, porque você ainda insiste em andar comigo?- agora quem parecia bravo era ele.

- Eu não disse isso, Eric. – afirmou Hermione, desgostosa- E...

- Como você não disse isso?? Acabou de afirmar que estou fora do contexto. – ele agora se levantou da pedra me que sentara e encarava a moça.

- O que eu quis dizer é que você pensa e age diferente de nós, e...

- Ah, então Hermione, você acha que sim... que eu me aproximaria de você simplesmente por causa de uma aposta tola. – ele parecia cada vez mais nervoso. – Nunca lhe passou, nem mesmo remotamente, pela cabeça que eu possa gostar mesmo de você?

Eric continuou falando sem parecer se dar conta do que dizia.

- Sim, eu sou um insensível, um malvado, um tirano, um ditador e tudo mais o que dizem por ai de mim, mas eu também tenho sentimentos, Srta. Granger. – agora ele já gritava, deixando Hermione de olhos arregalados. – Pode ser que seus olhos não tenham visto isso, mas os sentimentos existem. Uma carapuça de maldade não serve para se esconder para sempre. Quando eu lhe enxerguei pela primeira vez eu soube que você seria muito especial para mim. Eu sei disso há muito tempo... Mas você..- ele apontou o dedo indicador em direção a ela- .. você prefere acreditar em intrigas a acreditar em mim...

A moça se ergueu perplexa. Jamais, jamais em sua vida pensara ouvir semelhantes palavras.. nem parecia que fossem pronunciadas por Eric. Ela postou-se em fronte ao rapaz e disse:

- Quem disse que não acredito em você?

Ele sorriu com sinceridade, abraçando-a, trazendo-a mais para perto da si e aos poucos foi aproximando seu rosto do da moça, até seus lábios se tocarem...


	15. Troca de amizades e aliados

Capítulo XV - Troca de amizades e aliados

NA: Peço desculpas pelas demoras nas atualizações desta fic. Estive meio afastada das fanfics, mas agora prometo atualizações semanais. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando esta fic.

Beijos

Sarah

Capítulo XV - Troca de amizades e aliados

Ele sorriu com sinceridade, abraçando-a, trazendo-a mais para perto de si e aos poucos foi aproximando seu rosto do da moça, até seus lábios se tocarem...

Num primeiro momento Hermione até pensou em afastá-lo, mas não conseguiu resistir a Eric, era como se uma força hipnótica lhe deixasse sem ação, sem forças para resistir. Era algo como se aquele beijo fosse algo a muito esperado, a muito desejado, a muito aguardado... entretanto ela só conhecia Eric a algum tempo.

Findo o beijo, Eric, olhando nos olhos da moça simplesmente disse:

- Desculpe.

Hermione sorriu, e passou as mãos no rosto dele. Teve consciência de como a pele dele era fria, mas macia... de como ele era inflexível e ao mesmo terno... como poderia, talvez, ser duas pessoas em uma.

- Desculpar de que? – ela quis saber - O Sr. Pode ter certeza que não me beijaria se eu não quisesse.

- Disso tenho certeza, srta. Granger. – Ele sorriu e tomou a mão dela, comentando - Desculpe por ter gritado daquela forma com você, mas é que eu queria que entendesse que...

- Você me deixa confusa, Eric.- ela comentou,. Sem soltar a mão dele - É verdade.

O garoto olhou-a intrigado.

- Não tem nada a ver com o fato de você estar "desmemoriado". – ela apressou-se em explicar - è algo que não sei explicar. Como se você fosse duas pessoas em uma., que ao mesmo tempo é e não é o que aparenta.

- Isso pode se dever ao fato de eu ter origens nas trevas e não fazer mais parte desses conluios idiotas..- comentou o Rapaz. Estava gostando do toque suave e quente da mão de Hermione. - Em algum ponto, posso ter achado que era melhor para mim não me envolver mais com essas intrigas, com essas discussões.

Hermione soltou a mão do rapaz e começou a caminhar lentamente em direção ao povoado. Eric estranhou a atitude da moça e apressou-se para acompanha-la. Ao se aproximar, refletiu se deveria colocar seu braço por sobre as costas delas. Seria o ideal, ele tivera coragem de beija-la.. Tivera coragem.. Ao menos uma vez em sua vida conseguira fazer algo baseado naquilo que o coração queria e não naquilo que comandava a razão, a necessidade de poder ou de qualquer outra coisa. O grifinório se sobressaltou com o pensamento, de onde poderia ter tirado algo assim? Era movido pela razão isso era certo, mas será que em sua vida não lembrada não conseguia se render aos encantos do coração?

Ele estava ao lado de Hermione agora, e num impulso passou seu braço por detrás das costas delas. Hermione estancou o movimento, baixou a cabeça e com uma das mãos afastou o braço do rapaz.

Eric ficou perplexo! O que fizera de errado?

- Eric, você entendeu tudo errado! – Hermione começou a falar olhando o rapaz com grande ternura.

- Ah, entendi errado.- ele parecia bravio – Você me deixa beija-la e depois sou eu quem entendeu tudo errado! – ele respirou fundo buscando acalmar-se - O que entendi errado, srta. sabe- Tudo?

- Você sabe que não gosto quando me chama de Sabe-Tudo. – ele pareceu arredia - Não quero que você pense que podemos ter algo, Eric. Eu não devia ter beijado você me beijar, mas...

- Mas, o quê, Hermione?- ele quis saber.

- Eu gosto de outra pessoa, é isso. – Hermione falou rapidamente - Você lembra essa pessoa em muitos aspectos e acho que foi por isso que acabei me envolvendo com você, me...

- Chega! – ele gritou.- Chega, Hermione! – falou num tom mais baixo, pois atraira a atenção de algumas pessoas ao longe. – Posso ser desmemoriado, mas para burro não sirvo. Você esta me dispensando, é isso? – ele firmou para si mesmo, fingindo inquirir a moça.

- Eric, olhe, nós podemos continuar sendo amigos... – ela ainda tentou contemporizar.

- Você me engana, me usa argumentando que lembro não sei quem e ainda acha que podemos ser amigos? – ele vociferava- Francamente, Granger... Vai ver se estou na esquina.

Ele saiu a passos largos em direção ao castelo.

Hermione pensou em segui-lo, mas qualquer palavra que fosse dita somente poderia pior a situação. Estaria mentindo se dissesse não querer nada com Eric, mas francamente achava que o que lhe chamava atenção no russo era a semelhança em termos de personalidade com Severo Snape. Claro, segundo seus estudos, existia a remota chance de o russo ser Snape, mas com a carta da família recebida pela manhã essa hipótese tornava-se ainda mais improvável. Obviamente que se fosse Dumbledore quem tivesse feito "Eric" ele não deixaria algo assim ao acaso. Mas realmente querer namorar Eric porque ele talvez, numa oportunidade qualquer pudesse ser Snape era algo que ela não poderia fazer. Somente o tempo diria se o que ela fizera era bom ou ruim.

Eric ia caminhando para o castelo, enquanto ainda tentava digerir sua historia com Hermione Granger. Não, ele se auto censurou... Não existia historia com ela, ela o dispensara e com a desculpa mais idiota do mundo. O rapaz sentia-se enganado, traído... Porque ela não lhe falara desta suposta pessoa desde o inicio? Porque não existia ninguém. Muito simples. Ela percebera desde o inicio que ele estava se apaixonando. Porque então não evitara que aquele beijo acontecesse?

Eric ainda sentia o gosto dos lábios de Hermione sobre os seus. Ficara crente de que iriam namorar. Porque ao menos uma vez as coisas não poderiam dar certo? Seus sentimentos não poderiam ser correspondidos?

Hermione não pensara na amizade deles, poderia ter virado o rosto e não ter deixado aquele beijo acontecer. Continuariam como até então havia sido. Ele, Eric Zhirmunsky continuaria, a seu modo, beijando o chão que Hermione pisava.

Mas ela poderia ter certeza de que iria se arrepender do que fizera.

No caminho para o castelo, Eric viu ao longe Draco Malfoy em franco duelo com Potter e Weasley. Pelo visto o loiro sonserino estava levando a pior. Seus capangas estavam parados ao longe, incapazes de defende-lo parecia estar apenas esperando ordens. Eric começou a correr, para impedir a briga, mas chegou tarde. Potter e Weasley tinham deixado Draco Malfoy desacordado no chão.

Eric tentou reanimar o garoto, mas não conseguiu. Ordenou a Crabbe e Goyle que colocassem o loiro em cima da maca que ele conjurara e o acompanhassem até a Ala Hospitalar.

Era um absurdo que aqueles dois achassem que estavam acima do bem e do mal. Os ódios, o nojo que sentia, especialmente de Potter, quintuplicaram desde que Hermione lhe dera o fora. Antes tinha que manter as aparências, fingir que os suportava na frente dela, para não impressiona-la negativamente. Mas agora as coisas mudaram agora não tinha mais que fingir. Se Hermione não o quisera, não era agora depois do "Não" que iria voltar atrás. Talvez tivesse chegado a hora de parar de fingir para não decepciona-la.

Entrou na Ala Hospitalar, e ficou observando enquanto o loiro era reanimado e tratado. Os olhos azuis de Draco Malfoy se fixaram em Eric e pareciam descrentes dos que viam: o amiguinho de Potter e cia fora quem lhe trouxera até ali. Deveria ter alguma intenção escusa, obviamente que haveria de ter.

- Zhirmunsky, porque você me trouxe até aqui? – ele quis saber.

- Ora, você estava desacordado no trilho que dá acesso ao castelo. Acho que não ficaria bem para sua reputação se muitas pessoas o vissem até ali.- Eric disse isso de maneira gélida e com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto - Não entendo como alguém assim - ele inclinou a cabeça em direção ao loiro que permanecia – não arma algum contra ataque.

- Não deixa de ser uma boa idéia – concedeu Draco- E quanto a sangue-ruim?

- Ganhei a aposta, Malfoy.- afirmou o russo com frieza, observando atentamente o loiro. Pessoalmente Eric achava que Draco estava querendo apenas zombar dele, mas de qualquer modo existia alguma possibilidade de Malfoy não era blefando. Era uma pequena possibilidade, mas não poderia assim ser ignorada sem alguma averiguação posterior.

- Já percebi que você perdoe ser um ótimo aliado, Zhyrmusnky. Ótimo aliado - enfatizou Draco.

- E um inimigo melhor ainda, Malfoy. – retrucou o russo, estendendo a mão direita ao loiro que apertou-a com força, selando o acordo implícito nas palavras.


	16. Ema Dobbs

Capítulo XVI- Ema Dobbs

NA: Imperdoável minha demora em continuar a fic, mas dessa vez tenho diversos capítulos já escritos para poder manter uma certa regularidade na publicação. Por problemas de saúde não consegui fazer o que havia me proposto no inicio do ano, mas agora vai! Ema Dobbs realmente é aluna de Hogwarts. Ela foi selecionada para alguma casa, mas no Cálice de Fogo não diz para qual, então vamos simular que tenha sido para a Sonserina.

Capítulo XVI- Ema Dobbs

Eric e Malfoy saíram juntos da Ala Hospital. Conversavam como velhos amigos. Draco ficara satisfeito em ter a amizade do outro, pois, assim seu pai ficaria satisfeito. Não imaginava o porque disso, mas enfim, era melhor seguir as ordens de seu pai regiamente porque senão a situação poderia vir a se complicar.Ah, sim e o lambe-botas do Richard também estava envolvido na história toda. Talvez um dia viesse, a saber, o que estava acontecendo. Mesmo que fosse fora do tempo e depois que todos os acontecimentos interessantes tivesse passado, Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy sempre achariam que ele era conhecedor de todos os detalhes desde o início e não lhes contara antes por discrição.

- Me irritei com o Potter, e aquele Weasley imbecil, simplesmente- respondera Eric a uma pergunta de Draco.

- O famoso Potter é um ridículo, isso sim. – comentou Draco com desprezo- um ridículo que acha que o mundo só se move por causa dele.

- è verdade – concordou Eric- ele pensa que regras existem para serem desobedecidas.

- Meu padrinho diz algo bem parecido. - Draco sorriu ao dizer essas palavras.

- Seu padrinho?

- Sim, o professor Snape é meu padrinho. Ele e meu pai são amigos de muitos anos eles dois e ...

- Richard Brown – completou Eric.- estou sabendo dessa história. Naquela hora Eric quis aparentar mais conhecimento do que tinha. Embora sentisse um certo afeto e uma identificação imediata com Malfoy não iria contar a ele que era o "desmemoriado".

- Isso mesmo. Brown vive metido na minha casa, parece até que não tem moradia própria, e se você não sabe – continuou Draco em tom de fofoca – é pai da sonsa da Lilá, sua colega de casa.

- Lilá desprezível! Eric realmente não gostava dela e muito menos da Parvati.

- È mas eu soube também que a tal Patil é apaixonadíssima por você, e você foi trocar aquela presa fácil- ele sorriu maldosamente- pela sabe-tudo.

- De que me adiantaria levar a Parvati para a cama- explicou Eric que agora poderia dar vazão a toda a sua raiva pelos grifinórios, se não em ações ao menos em palavras- se não iria poder contar isso para a escola toda? Eu iria virar motivo de chacotas, certamente, Malfoy.

- È verdade! – assentiu Draco - o contar para os outros é mais de 50 do processo.

- Então concordamos.

- De qualquer modo - retrucou Malfoy- você me parece injuriado porque a sabe-tudo lhe deu um fora.

- Quem lhe disse isso? – perguntou Eric com fingido distanciamento.

- Ora, basta observar seu olhar de ódio quando se fala nela. – Draco não iria perder tempo com chacotas inúteis – Não me interessa, sinceramente porque quer se aliar a mim, mas se quer colocar aquela sangue-ruim no seu devido lugar, conte comigo! De qualquer modo, é ela quem temos que atingir primeiro se quisermos aprontar para o Potter.

- Obviamente ela é o cérebro do grupo.- disse Eric.

- Pessoalmente eu pensava que ela gostasse de você, Zhyrmushy- explicitou Draco, querendo saber até o mais leve sinal de informação para poder repassar a seu pai – Mas, se você se tornar um aluno superior a ela, e isso pelo que sabemos você tem plenas condições e arranjar uma namorada lindíssima... Não a Patil, - considerou Draco- alguma garota maravilhosa, lindíssima, sensual, instigante, interessante, a sangue-ruim vai ficar com tanto despeito que poderá desviar suas atenções integralmente para você e deixar os outros dois imbecis desguarnecidos.

- Não estou captando bem o seu plano Malfoy. – Eric parecia perdido.

- Desde que você entrou na escola, a sangue-ruim tem perdido o tempo dela com você, atrás de você e não presta mais a mesma atenção nas atividades daqueles dois manes, que por sua vez estão dando muita sorte para o azar. – Draco começou a explicar.

- E? – Eric queria saber.

- E, se você conseguir manter a Granger entretida entre estudos para ser melhor do que você, e acabar com o coração dela, se apresentando com outra pessoa, mais linda do que ela... Bem, você acha que ela vai se preocupar com Potter e Weasley?

- Pode dar certo, Malfoy, mas...

- Desde que você entrou na escola eu percebi que sabe-tudo saiu um pouco dos eixos por sua causa. – Draco comentou- Apenas vamos aprofundar um pouco essa tese. Eu continuo no meu plano original e você se vinga dela, o que acha?  
- Idéia original, mas e quem seria a tal deusa grega que eu namoraria?- perguntou Eric interessando-se pelo plano.. queria mesmo partir o coração de Hermione, como ela fizera com o dele. H

- Deixe comigo que tenho uma ótima idéia para isso.

O grifinório apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Naquela noite, Hermione estava sentada na beira da lareira no Salão Comunal. Em muito tempo não estava pensando no paradeiro de Snape e sim em Eric. Na verdade não lhe custava nada dar uma chance a ele. Mas estaria enganando-o, mas será que estaria mesmo? Aquele beijo a fizera suspirar como há muito tempo não fazia. A noite ia seguindo, e Eric não aparecia. Num dado instante a porta do salão comunal se abriu e Eric passou por ela, seguindo diretamente ao dormitório masculino. Hermione levantou-se na poltrona e seguiu o recém-chegado.

Depois de dois passos, ele percebeu que era seguido. Pelo perfume e pela batida rápida do seu coração percebeu instantaneamente quem era e por isso nem se deu o trabalho de virar-se. Apenas parou de caminhar e disse com frieza:

- Deseja algo, Granger?

- Sempre achei estranho esse seu jeito de perceber a chegada das pessoas sem vê-las.- comentou Hermione com um sorriso nos lábios, na esperança de que ele pudesse olha-la.

- Deseja algo, Granger? – Eric apenas repetiu a pergunta.

- Queria falar com você.

- Acho que não temos nada para conversar. – falou ele, seguindo em direção ao dormitório masculino, e a garota o seguiu. – Tudo o que havia para ser dito entre nós já foi falado.

Ele continuou subindo a escadaria com Hermione em seu encalço. Eric entrou no quarto e foi até sua cama, com Hermione logo atrás. Ele sentou-se e olhou para ela com desprezo e raiva, o que surpreendeu Hermione. Sempre soubera que ele tinha um jeito sonserino de ser, mas até aquela data isso não tinha ficado tão nítido.

- Fale o que deseja comigo e suma, Granger! – Eric foi claro e gélido o que lembrou Snape.

- Apenas não queria perder sua amizade. – ela falou - Você é um grande amigo e...

- Conheço muito bem esse seu lero-lero, Granger. – Eric cortou-a rispidamente - Sou um ótimo amigo, mas você me despreza. Já provou isso mais cedo. Portanto suma daqui e me deixe em paz. – ao terminar a frase parecia que flocos de neve saíram de seus lábios, e Hermione se encolheu levemente.

- Eric...- ela tentou iniciar novamente a frase.

- Suma!

Depois daquela, Hermione não precisou de outro convite, saiu rapidamente do dormitório, deixando lá um rapaz um misto raiva e tristeza.

Dois dias se passaram. Hermione e Eric não conversavam mais, nem sequer se cumprimentavam e Harry e Rony não tardaram a perceber isso. Harry ficou feliz, pois voltariam a ter a amiga só para eles e Rony voltara a ter esperanças quanto aos sentimentos de Hermione. Ela voltou a andar com eles, mas ambos percebiam que ela se interessava muito por Zhyrmusky, principalmente quando este passara a ser amigo de Draco Malfoy e mais, passar a ser destaque em todas as disciplinas.

Neville percebia que Hermione estava apavorada por estar perdendo o lugar de sabe-tudo que era tão importante para ela.

No final da aula de Poções, Draco falou que tinha uma surpresa para Eric. A garota de quem ele havia comentado... iriam conversar com ela, na Torre de Astronomia. Draco parecia feliz, pois seu plano estava dando certo. Nos últimos dois dias Eric estava se destacando mais que de habito e vinha superando em larga escala a sabe-tudo que parecia muito desgostosa com isso. Ao menos eram as conversas que se escutavam pelos corredores.

No final da aula, Draco e Eric rumavam para a Torre de Astronomia enquanto Draco explicava quem era a garota:

- Ema Dobbs- falou Draco- está no quarto ano. È realmente bonita e mais do que isso, sensual.

- Sim, mas e a troco que de ela se interessaria em namorar comigo, Malfoy?- Eric estava achando aquela história sem nexo. Era verdade, que Hermione estava louca por ele estar sendo melhor aluno, mas realmente ficaria despeitada com a namorada engodo dele?

- Digamos que ela me deve diversos favores- disse Draco com um sorriso mau- E para continuar freqüentando minha cama, eu impus essa condição.

- Entendo - Eric sorriu friamente- ela é um caso seu.

- Exato, mas não conte nada para a Pansy. – Draco pediu – Ema, já passou pela mão de quase toda a nossa casa, mas nada transpira para fora da Sonserina e ninguém falará nada a respeito, posso lhe garantir. E Zhyrmunsky, pelo que combinei com ela, você poderá agarrá-la no meio do salão Principal em cenas calientes, digamos assim... na biblioteca.. locais onde vocês vejam e sejam vistos.. esse é o principal.

Draco baixou o tom de voz e continuou falando:

- Ela está habituada com os sonserinos por isso pode xinga-la e humilhá-la, mandá-la embora na frente de diversas pessoas, que ela voltará rastejando para você, ela chorará, implorará, fingirá que vai se matar, rastejará realmente se for preciso.

- Essa dita cuja é caso seu ou sua escrava? – Uma parte de Eric estava indignado, mas de certa forma entendia perfeitamente o que Draco queria.

- Ambos, ou você acha que para ter esse corpinho aqui – Draco indicou a si próprio com as mãos - não é preciso fazer concessões?

Haviam chegado na Torre de Astronomia e uma moça loira esperava por eles.

Realmente Draco não havia mentido. Era ela linda e mais, era sensual. Aparentemente não era vulgar. Talvez fosse mais do que o necessário, mas Hermione ficaria louca ao vê-la. Eric sorriu seu sorriso mais mau.

Draco fez as apresentações.

- Ema Dobbs.

- Eric Zhyrmusky.

- Ema esse é o amigo de quem lhe falei.


	17. Ema Dobbs II

Capítulo XVII- Ema Dobbs II

Eric teve que concordar com Draco. A moça era realmente interessante. Era o tipo de garota na qual todos os homens que estiverem próximos não tirariam os olhos e as garotas olhariam com despeito. Mas parecia mesmo assim, areia demais para seu caminhão.

- Malfoy ! - Eric começou a falar- Me desculpe dizer, mas esta garota é demais para ser minha namorada engodo. Ela é bonita, chama atenção, é vistosa. – Ema sorria contente com os elogios do recém-chegado. – Eu posso ser até inteligente, mas sou comum.. o que uma garota dessas- ele indicou a moça com a cabeça- iria querer comigo?

- Bem, vai ver que ela se encantou com sua inteligência... – Draco riu maldosamente- Ou talvez você tenha atributos desconhecidos pela maioria da classe feminina.

- Malfoy, me poupe.- retrucou Eric.

- De qualquer forma, Zhyrmusky, vocês podem namorar por algumas poucas semanas e depois o relacionamento não ter dado certo. Ema se encarregará de espalhar proezas positivas sobre você e pronto. Garanto que não vai ser nenhum sacrifício. – Draco olhou com volúpia para a moça.

- Eu não quis dizer isso, só que...- Eric parecia estar lutando contra seus demônios interiores. Por um lado ele achar a moça interessante e tinha certeza de que Hermione ao menos ficaria com certos ciúmes ao vê-lo. Ao menos levemente, no melhor estilo: "você não me quis, mas achei alguém bem melhor que me quis" . Por outro lado, sabia estar enterrando ali qualquer esperança que tivesse ainda sobre Hermione, mas a grifinória sabe-tudo fora bem clara ao falar que gostava de outra pessoa.

- Tudo bem. – Eric assentiu. – Podemos começar hoje mesmo? – ele quis saber olhando a loira.

- Claro.- ela tinha uma voz curvilínea, assim como seu corpo.

- Então deixarei os pombinhos a sós! – troçou Draco saindo da Torre. Porém antes de fechar a porta ele deu seu aviso final- nada de abusos, Eric Zhyrmushy.

Eric olhou a moça com embaraço. Não se lembrava mas tinha a certeza de ter certas resistências na questão de conquistas e namoros. Pouquíssimas vezes sentia-se a vontade a sós com uma garota. A única fora Hermione. Balançou a cabeça tentando expulsar a grifinória de seus pensamentos. Ema Dobbs olhava para ele com expectativa. Eric limitou-se a indicar duas cadeiras que estavam num nicho protegido do vento, e ambos rumaram para lá.

- Porque você topou me ajudar? – Eric quis saber já bem acomodado nas poltronas, e percebendo que a saia da moça era um pouco mais curta do que Hogwarts convencionara como correto. Um pouco só, não muito, apenas para lhe dar aquele toque de _female fatale_.

- Porque Draco pediu- ela falou- e de certa forma é dificl negar algo que ela peça- desta vez a moça sorriu abertamente.

- Não se preocupe- ele tentou tranqüiliza-la- é apenas por algum tempo. Quero fazer ciúmes para uma pessoa e...

- Eu sei de quem se trata- Ema comentou- Draco falou. Mas guardarei segredo. Não se preocupe. Mas, quanto aos aspectos práticos de nossa farsa você se obrigará a tomar certas liberdades comigo, Eric.

- Liberdade? – ele estranhou.

- Sim coisas de namorados, como passar a mão na minha bunda quando eu estiver passando, me agarrar e me beijar na frente dos outros. – ela começou a enumerar as coisas.

- Não pretendo ficar passando a mão em você mais do que o estritamente necessário. – ele afirmou bravio. Essas particularidades realmente não haviam lhe passado pela cabeça.

- Mas se quiser mostrar aos outros que "algo mais" além de beijinhos aconteceu entre nós terá que fazer isso. – ela apenas comunicou isso a ele. – Passarei a fazer as refeições com você na mesa de sua casa, isso para passar confiança do namoro, senão fica algo meio morto, sem emoções.

Eric engoliu em seco.

- fazer as refeições comigo?

- Claro! – para Ema parecia tudo muito simples e direto- é uma ótima hora para fazer ciúmes em sua amada.

Hermione ficaria chocada, claro. E era verdade, eram boas oportunidades.

- Quando você for me beijar, Eric- Ema ensinou – beijo de língua sempre e para ser mais fácil, finja que esta beijando ela.

Eric assentiu com a cabeça mostrando que havia entendido. Ele tinha um lado sonserino bem visível, bem palpável.. seria fácil fazer todos acreditarem nesta farsa. Na porta da Torre, ele estendeu a mão para Ema, dizendo:

- vamos que o jantar já deve ter começado. Quero o salão cheio para nossa entrada triunfal.

Hermione mexia com desagrado o café com leite. Pensava em onde Eric poderia ter se metido àquelas alturas. Draco Malfoy e o povo de Sonserina em peso já estavam lá e ultima vez que vira Eric ele estava com o Malfoy insuportável. Sentiu uma cotovelada de Harry, que lhe indicou a porta do Salão. Eric vinha chegando de mãos dadas com uma moça bonita da sonserina, que Hermione não conhecia. De mãos dadas...

- Quem é aquela deusa que está com o Zhyrmusky? – Rony quis saber, com pedaços de pão saindo da boca enquanto ele falava.

A grifinória acompanhava tudo com o coração querendo sair pela boca. Antes de alcançarem a mesa, a moça virou-se para Eric, que puxou levemente seu rosto, e beijou-a Não foi um simples beijo. Foi um beijo de cinema, duradouro, intenso, quente. Hermione baixou os olhos numa aquiescência muda. Eric beijava bem. O salão principal em peso acompanhava a cena. Depois do beijo Eric e Ema foram sentar-se na mesa de grifinória. Rony e Harry olhavam para os recém chegados com curiosidade. Neville parecia não estar entendendo a situação, porque até dois dias atrás Eric gostava de Hermione e agora ele aprecia com outra? Não se esquecia alguém em dois dias. Deveria ter algo por trás. Eric parecia agora leve e conciso de sua posição de anfitrião, começou a apresentar Ema aos colegas.

- Essa é Ema Dobbs, minha namorada- ele afirmou com um sorriso, quando percebeu que todos os colegas os observavam. Todos exceto Hermione que não erguera mais o rosto desde que eles haviam chegado a mesa.

- Este é Harry Potter.- Harry ergueu-se e cumprimentou a recém chegada.

Quando a moça falou "prazer" ele teve a impressão de uma voz quente e sensual, como uma onda que percorria seu corpo.

- Ronald Weasley.

- Simas Finnigam.

- Dino Thomas.

- Meu amigo,- Eric frisou as palavras, e nem imaginava porque havia lhe ocorrido dizer aquilo- Neville Longbotton.

- Seja bem vinda. – disse neville com um largo sorriso a recém-chegada. Eric fora gentil com ele, e por isso seria também com a moça.

- Lilá Brown.

- Já nos conhecemos.- disse Ema com simpática, recebendo um sorriso frio de Lilá.

- Parvati Patil.- Parvati limitou-se a um cumprimento com a cabeça.

- E Hermione Granger. – Hermione levantou o rosto, olhou com frieza para a recém chegada e transferiu seu olhar para Eric. Ela parecia ferida por dentro. Eric não deixou de perceber a expressão de tristeza da sabe-tudo quando olhou- o .Por um instante, Eric arrependeu-se desse plano maluco, arrependeu-se de ter se deixado levar por Draco, mas enfim, os Malfoy sempre conseguem me convencer a fazer o que eles acham melhor. Eric assustou-se com este pensamento. Os Malfoys?

Quando deu por si, estava sentado com Ema do seu lado. O jantar foi agradável, a não ser pela tensão criada pelos olhares de raiva lançados de Hermione. Neville era gentil com a recém-chegada, e Ema por sua vez, procurava agradar Eric nos mínimos detalhes encenando ser a namorada mais apaixonada do século. Até comida na boca lhe dera. Eric estava irritado, mas era verdade que seu plano estava surtindo efeito.

Os grifinorios forma se retirando um a um, até que Eric e Ema ficaram sós naquela parte da mesa. A sonserina suspirou e teve que comentar:

- Você beija bem.

- obrigado. – ele parecia envergonhado.

- Fique sabendo que a sabe-tudo gosta de você.- ela afirmou, enquanto saiam de mãos dadas.

- Porque você diz isso, Ema? – ele ficou curioso.

- O jeito que ela olhava para mim, com raiva... – Ema riu- foi incrível! Achei que ela fosse me lançar uma maldição imperdoável.

Eric e Ema foram andando lentamente até o salão comunal de Sonserina. Eric tinha a impressão de estar sendo seguido. Olhou duas vezes para trás e não viu nada, mas escutou três passadas sincronizadas e não duas que seriam as dele e as de Ema.

- Porque você está olhando para trás? –e ela quis saber, quando ele abraçou-se nela, puxando-a de encontro para si.

- Acho que estamos sendo seguidos. – ele afirmou, enquanto mesmo abraçado a ela, continuavam caminhando- essas pedras são ótimas para fazerem barulhos e conheço esse perfume.

Eric e Ema estavam próximos ao salão Comunal da Sonserina e Eric, instintivamente sabia que havia uma sala de aula deserta naquela região. Num olhar atento ele descobriu a sala, abriu a porta, e puxou Ema para dentro a prensou contra a parede enquanto dizia com os lábios: "desculpe". A porta da sala ficara entreaberta e se Hermione estava espionando-os aparecia ali.

Eric começou a beijar Ema com intensidade total. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo da garota que de inicio tentara protestar, mas agora se deixava levar. O russo pensava que Hermione poderia sair daí logo, logo antes que a situação de tornasse constrangedora para ele. As mãos dele, circulavam por debaixo da saia de Ema Dobbs que parecia estar interessada naquilo que estava acontecendo. Ema começou a desabotoar a camisa de Eric e ele por sua vez a da moça, rezando para que Hermione fosse embora dali logo. Quando a moça ficou só de sutiã, passos correndo saíram da porta em direção ao corredor e Eric respirou aliviado, enquanto devolvia a camiseta de Ema.

- Ema, me desculpe. – ele respirava rapidamente- Achei que ela iria embora logo.

- Eric! – ela estava se arrumando, acabava de se alinhar- você está me surpreendo. Aquela sangue-ruim realmente não sabe o que está perdendo. Mas você não deve ir agora para o salão comunal de grifinória. È quase certo que ela ficará esperando por você.

- E porque ela faria isso? – os dois estavam de volta ao corredor, agora sem estarem nem de mãos dadas.

- è uma bobagem das garotas. – Ema deu de ombros- o bom seria você ir dar um passeio, fazer uma hora antes de voltar ao salão de vocês. Se conseguir aparecer com os cabelos molhados melhor ainda. – Eric apenas baixou a cabeça envergonhado, enquanto Ema ria descaradamente- se precisar de alguma ajuda para molhar os cabelos, ou para o motivo, eu posso ajudar você, não me importo!

- Ema, se respeite! – ele protestou.- mas vou seguir seus conselhos.Amanha espero você aqui no seu salão comunal.

- Não! – ela afirmou, arrumando definitivamente o cabelo- agora que a sabe-tudo pensa que temos "algo mais" eu espero você na porta do seu salão.. ela vai ficar doida quando me vir por lá.

- Você é quem sabe. – Eric limitou-se a dizer, virando-se para circular um pouco antes de voltar a Grifinória.

Quando ele estava no final do corredor, Ema gritou:

- Eric você tem mãos muito macias. –e começou a rir.

Eric limitou-se a resmungar, e esbravejar enquanto sumia dali. Em que enrascada se envolvera!

Hermione, com a capa da invisibilidade que pedira emprestada a Harry entrou no salão Comunal da grifinória chorando copiosamente. Aturou-se na poltrona da lareira que sempre ocupava e chorava com vontade. Seguira Eric e aquela sonserina desavergonhada queria ver se eles também se mostravam namorados fora do salão principal e fora dos olhares das pessoas. Ia seguindo-os desde que saíram do Grande salão, cuidando para suas passadas coincidirem com as do par. Eric olhara para trás duas vezes, mas ela tiver ao cuidado de se esconder bem na capa. Depois ele abraçou a moça e os dois entraram numa sala deserta. Hermione ficou duvidosa se iria espiar ou não iria, mas a curiosidade foi maior e ela olhou pelo vão da porta. Eric e a moça estavam se beijando com total volúpia.. as mãos do russo percorriam o corpo dela, e a sem vergonha tirara a camisa dele, quando ele começou a tirar a camisa da moça, Hermione saíra de lá chorando. Não precisava ver aquilo.. não tinha porque ficar vendo aquilo. Porque Eric estava fazendo aquilo? Logo ele que se dizia apaixonado, interessado nela. Será que se desapaixonara em poucos dias? Ou o orgulho se ressentira de tal forma que ele queria apenas humilhar Hermione, mostrando a todos que a sabe-tudo poderia tê-lo desprezado, mas ele conseguira uma garota que boa parte da escola daria um dedo para ter junto a si?

Hermione iria ficar no salão comunal só para ver se ele iria demorar muito em suas orgias despudoradas. Os minutos forma passando e nada dele aparecer. Hermione pensou com lagrimas nos olhos que ele deveria estar se divertindo enquanto ela ficava se lastimando. O que Hermione não sabia é que naquele instante Eric Zhyrmusky estava sentado no chão ao lado da entrada, com a cabeça entre as mãos, e uma expressão desolada no rosto. Sabia que tinha perdido Hermione. Tinha perdido toda e qualquer possibilidade de conquista-la. Ela o desprezaria depois daquela noite, mas não seria novidade.. quando ele era perfeito, fazia tudo para ela, agradava-a, ela também o desprezara. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado. Ema era mesmo muito ardilosa e entrou no salão comunal.

Estava tudo deserto, mas ele farejou o perfume de Hermione em algum lugar. Era sensível aos cheiros, aos ruídos, tudo parecia ter seu sentido escuso. Preferiu fingir que ela não estava ali e ela e subiu fazendo pouco ruído até o dormitório.


	18. Você prefere as intelectuais

Capítulo XVIII- "Você prefere as intelectuais"

Eric ainda estava na cama, procurando um bom motivo para levar-se dali, preparar-se para o novo dia que estava chegando, quando escutou passos que se aproximavam de seu reservado. Quem seria o intrometido a vir ali, lhe irritar àquela hora da manhã? Pensou em fingir estar dormindo, mas não foi rápido o suficiente e Neville percebeu que o russo estava acordado.

- Eric, que bom que você já acordou.- Eric tentou controlar a ira do rapaz, que vestia um pijama avermelhado tenebroso e pantufas ridículas de bichinho. Neville percebeu o olhar de Eric e comentou:

- essas pantufas foram presentes da minha avó. – o garoto sorriu um sorriso triste- são ridículas, mas mostram que ela se preocupa comigo.

Eric limitou-se a suspirar irritado. O que será que Neville queria?

- O que quer Neville? – o russo perguntou.

Agora Neville adentrou o reservado e sentou-se na beirada da cama do outro.

- Eric, eu sei que você vai me achar metido em vir lhe falar essas coisas, mas...

- Que coisas, Neville? – Eric cortou a fala do outro com rispidez.

- Esse seu namoro engodo. – Neville foi direto ao ponto- Eric, o que você esta fazendo? Hermione vai odiar você, é isso que você quer?

- Neville...- Eric estava se controlando para não agredir o colega- não se meta onde você não é chamado.

- Só estou tentando ajudar você, Eric, e...

- Neville, eu não preciso da sua ajuda. – Eric falou com frieza, não gostava de ouvir criticas sobre suas atitudes. Não achava realmente que alguém pudesse julgar e avaliar as atitudes dos outros.

- Você disse a Dobbs que sou seu amigo. – Neville se ergueu da cama- E embora você não pense assim Eric, eu só quero seu bem. Quero que você e Hermione fiquem juntos, torço para isso aconteça.. Você precisa de pessoas que gostam de você! – o moreno saiu do reservado deixando Eric para trás.

O russo limitou-se a coçar a cabeça.

Ema Dobbs estava na porta do salão comunal da Grifinória, quando Hermione carregada de livros passou por ela e lançou-lhe um olhar feroz, indignado. Ema percebeu instantaneamente que a Sabe-Tudo estava morrendo de raiva e aumentara com a cena "caliente" que achara ter visto na sala de aula deserta. Ema ficara mesmo curiosa em saber como Eric conhecia aquela sala. Será que por debaixo daquela aparência convencional ele não passava de um cafajeste inveterado? Ela rejeitou a idéia no instante em que surgiu em sua mente. Ele era respeitador, e frio, gelado como uma rocha, se bem que se sabe-tudo tivesse querido ela poderia ter feito a pedra de gelo derreter. Eric saiu do salão em seguida e Ema precipitou-se para beijá-lo. O russo parecia encabulado.

- Seu amor secreto acabou de passar por aqui- disse ela, enquanto pegava a mão dele- e parecia bastante raivosa. Acho que ela esta odiando você.

Eric limitou-se a olhar a sonserina.

- Sim odiando, porque deve ter se dado conta do que perdeu! – a garota falou num tom de absoluto descaso.

- Dobbs, - comentou ele num frio tom de advertência- o que passa pela minha cabeça você não saberá, jamais ninguém saberá. Não pense que sairei por ai fazendo confidências para você.

- Nem era isso que eu pretendia, Zhyrmushy.- inocentou-se ela.

- Vocês mulheres são todas iguais mesmo! – ele parecia enfadado- cuide de sua vida que é o que você de melhor.

- OK, Zhyrmusky, OK.

Os dois entraram no salão principal e protagonizaram um beijo quente e apaixonado, deixando todos boquiabertos. O que Ema Dobbs teria visto naquele grifinório sonso e sem graça?

Naquela noite, Hermione resolvera estudar na biblioteca sozinha. Agora perdera o companheiro de estudos. E mais do que isso, ganhara um adversário melhor do que ela em desempenho e notas. Eric fazia tudo melhor do que ela, ganhava elogios, tornara-se referencia.. enfim, tirava o posto que nos últimos seis anos fora dela, somente dela. Agora ela era apenas a segunda, perdera a liderança, ao mesmo tempo que Eric alçara vôos mais altos e estava namorando uma das garotas mais belas da escola. Tinha que estudar, tinha que se aplicar. Naquela noite nem prestara atenção onde Harry e Rony pudessem ter ido. De certa forma, agora tudo voltara a ser como antes da chegada de Eric. A presença do russo apenas atrapalhava as coisas, atrapalhava a vida dela.

Alguns minutos depois, Eric e Ema entraram na biblioteca e Hermione lhes desferiu um olhar feroz. Eric deu de ombros. Ela que pensasse o que quisesse. O russo tirou livros da mochila enquanto Ema sentava-se ao lado dele, ambos de costas para Hermione.

- O seu amor secreto esta nos observando- comentou a sonserina, baixinho ao mesmo tempo em que passava as mãos de leve pelas costas dele.

- Porque esta fazendo isso? – ele quis saber, falando no ouvido dela. Para fazer charme Ema fingiu rir.

- Evidencia intimidade. – ela explicou- Não é isso que você quer que aquela sabe-tudo pense? Que temos um relacionamento íntimo? – ela sorria abertamente agora, e Hermione que acompanhava a cena de longe.

- Pois é.- comentou ele distraído enquanto Ema continuava a fazer massagens em suas costas.

Ema começou então a tagarelar coisas sem importância, que Eric, fingindo estar prestando atenção concordava ou discordava com a cabeça. Estava bem longe dali, estava estudando novamente tudo aquilo que tinha certeza de ter já estudado algum dia. Era estranho, parecia e esta não era a primeira vez, parecia estar revivendo momentos a muito tempo esquecidos. E alguns deles pareciam estar querendo aflorar.. e aquela cantilena da Dobbs também não ajudava em nada. Pegou, virou-se na direção dela que pareceu surpresa e beijou-ª A moça correspondeu ao beijo, mesmo sendo pega desprevenida.

- Você beija bem Eric. – ela comentou talvez pela enésima vez.

- Já disse isso hoje, Ema. – ele explicitou- Agora vá, e me deixe estudar. – ele sorriu maldosamente enquanto continuou- pode aproveitar esse restinho de noite para ficar com Draco.

- Que gentil de sua parte, Zhyrmunshy. – ela assentiu sorrindo docemente, antes de beija-lo novamente e sair da biblioteca.

Hermione percebeu que Eric ficara sozinho. Talvez fosse uma hora boa para se aproximar dele, para tentar conversar, conversas, nem ela sabia muito bem o quê. Mas lhe faltaram coragem e pretexto. Agora sim, sua autocrítica dizia que fizera uma bobagem enorme não dar nenhuma chance a Eric. Que gostava dele, e não da semelhança que ele tinha com o Snape, a qual era inegável. Hermione balançou a cabeça e voltou a se debruçar num livro.

Uma semana se passou. Uma semana desastrosa na visão de Eric. Hermione o ignorava. Neville, a pessoa mais próxima de ser amigo dele, estava magoado. Ema Dobbs parecia cada vez mais interessada em terminar a cena da sala escura com ele, e ele já não tinha mais desculpas para lhe dar. Draco parecia impaciente, pois queria colocar em pratica seu plano maldoso contra Harry e Rony e no fundo acalentava um certo ciúme de Ema Dobbs. Dumbledore o chamara em sua sala duas vezes apenas para perguntar como ele estava, se estava tudo bem, se tinha se lembrado de mais alguma coisa e porque Hermione não era mais amiga dele. Mas parecera satisfeito quando Eric disse que estava namorando uma sonserina e que a srta. Granger não era mais nem amiga dele. A frase que Dumbledore pronunciou ao escutar isso deixou o russo extremamente intrigado:

- è bom que você se afaste agora da srta. Granger, antes que seja tarde. Antes que você se arrependa profundamente desse relacionamento quando as coisas voltarem a ser como eram antes.

Era uma frase de efeito que propiciava muitas reflexões. Não adiantava comentar nada com o Dobbs pois o cérebro dela somente tinha dois interesses: homens e roupas. Não havia ninguém com que pudesse conversar. Mais uma desvantagem da perda da amizade de Hermione. Na realidade de tinha que ter refletido mais antes de beija-la. Arriscara e perdera era isso. Mas ela não precisava tê-lo humilhado daquela forma.

Eric sentou-se ao lado de Neville na aula de Poções como de praxe, e o garoto de rosto redondo olhou-o ressentido. Eric sentia-se benevolente naquela manhã.

- Neville, olhe, sei que fui grosseiro com você.- parecia difícil para Eric pronunciar aquelas palavras

Longbotton virou sua cabeça lentamente na direção da voz.

- Mas é meu jeito e...

- Você está arrependido do que estava fazendo. – Neville sorriu agradavelmente- ... entendo que não queria falar disso com ninguém. Mas eu só quis ajudar- salientou ele.

- Ok, Neville. – concedeu Eric em tom de encerramento de conversa. Depois disso o russo se ergueu e foi até onde estava Draco.

- E então? – quis saber Eric.

- Não gosto do jeito que Ema se atira em você. – comentou o loiro com azedume.

- Não deixe a Parkinson escutar isso. – reclamou Eric- mas não sei mais como me livrar de Ema, ela passa o tempo me fazendo propostas, no mínimo indecentes.

- è parece que ela se convenceu de que o namoro de vocês é sério.- acusou o sonserino- Você deve ter feito algo para anima-la. Deve ser.

- Que idéia, Malfoy! – O outro não gostou do tom de acusação na voz do amigo- Não tenho nenhum interesse na Dobbs além do estritamente profissional e estou só esperando o seu sinal para terminar tudo com ela. A Dobbs não faz nem de longe meu tipo.

- Claro, Zhyrmunshy! – o outro troçou agora aliviado- esqueci que você prefere as intelectuais.

- Respeito integralmente os termos do nosso acordo, Malfoy.- o russo salientou mais uma vez- Mas trate de acalmar a Dobbs. – ele sorriu um sorriso mau enquanto a Enf. Pomfrey iniciava a aula.

Todos acomodados, Enf. Pomfrey iniciou a preleção do dia.

- Como todos vocês devem saber estamos próximos à avaliação final deste trimestre. Ela será dividida em três partes. Duas destas serão individuais- teórica e prática- e outra será em dupla. – ela parou e observou todos os olhares atentos- Mas não nas duplas habituais de aula. Separei os alunos pelo rendimento em sala para poder exigir na realização das Poções algo de acordo com as notas obtidas até então.

Hermione mexeu-se levemente na carteira esperando o que estava por vir, já com levíssimo mais pressentimento.Eric adiantou-se a isso, perguntando:

- Professora, poderemos eventualmente trocar de duplas? Ouviu-se pela masmorra alguns murmúrios de assentimento.

- Não, sr. Zhyrmunshy. Vamos aos nomes – continuou Pomfrey – Dupla 1: Eric Zhyrmunsky e Hermione Granger.

Eric respirou fundo como se o fato o desagradasse profundamente, quando ocorria o contrário. Uma sombra de sorriso perpassou o rosto de Neville quando os nomes foram falados. Sim, ele apoiava integralmente o casal. Torcia verdadeiramente para que ficassem juntos.

Após dar os nomes, o que gerou problemas como Harry e Draco formarem uma dupla e Pansy e Rony outra. Madame Ponfrey avisou que as poções deveriam ser realizadas fora da aula de Poções e teriam um prazo Maximo de entrega.

Ouviram-se muxoxos de degrado por parte de praticamente todos os alunos. Neville sentia-se péssimo, pois teria que fazer o trabalho com Zabini.

No final da aula, Eric resolve combinar a data com Hermione para ver-se logo livre daquela incumbência. Ela já estava no corredor com Potter e Weasley que reclamavam em altos brados do trabalho em duplas. A garota percebeu uma mão gelada que tocava suas costas de leve e virou-se.

- E então Granger, sem mais delongas vão marcar a data dessa porcaria de trabalho?- ele perguntou levemente irritado?


	19. Sou eu o outro sujeito?

Capítulo XIX- Eu sou o outro sujeito?

- Você esta com muita pressa para fazer o trabalho? – retrucou Hermione, enquanto Harry e Rony estacionavam ao lado da moça.

Eric olhou-a com palpável ironia.

- Eu não, mas você, fanática por notas, por livros e por tarefas deve estar.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam rapidamente, pois o russo tocara num ponto crucial. Sim, Hermione era realmente assim. Trocava um passeio numa tarde de sol para ficar enclausuradA na biblioteca lendo um livro qualquer. Era estranho pensar que até alguns dias antes também alimentavam a crença de que Zhyrmunshy era assim. Mas na verdade, Eric tinha muito o que se ocupar afora livros e tarefas, pois sem duvida alguma Ema Dobbs era um ótimo ponto de ocupação.

- Como se você não tivesse esses interesses também, Zhyrmunshy. – retrucou hermione com frieza.

- Até pode ser que eu tenha realmente sido assim, Granger- Eric retrucou duramente- Mas posso lhe garantir que se procedi assim é porque tive meus interesses. De qualquer modo, agora tenho mais o que fazer, com pessoas e em locais bem mais agradáveis.

- Imagino com quem seja e em quais locais escusos.

- Tem certeza, Granger?- Eric ria agora, um sorriso cruel. Talvez Ema tivesse alguma razão quando afirmava que Hermione gostava dele, que sentia ciúmes dele. – Talvez ler todos esses seus livros tenha lhe dado algumas idéias, mas a realidade minha cara é infinitamente mais saborosa.

Harry e Rony seguraram o riso agora. Era fato que Hermione estava despeitada, era até impressionante ver como Eric se aproveitava da situação. Mas segundo o que os dois amigos haviam conversado anteriormente, Hermione não tinha nenhum motivo para se comportar desta maneira afinal fora ela quem não quisera namorar Zhyrmunshy. E segundo Rony, ele acabara por arranjar coisa bem melhor!

- Hoje a noite, Granger.- afirmou o russo peremptoriamente- na sala dos monitores.

- E como você pretende entrar naquela sala? – Hermione perguntou semicerrando os olhos?  
- Eu, ao contrário de você, sou muito bem relacionado.- o russo deu um sorriso frio e saiu em direção ao salão principal.

Harry e Rony voltaram a se entreolhar. Qualquer comentário naquele instante iria deixar Hermione mais brava do que já estava. O silêncio acabou por se apresentar como sendo o melhor remédio.

Eric saiu rapidamente da proximidade de Hermione. Era incrível o poder que a moça tinha sobre ele. Justo ele sempre tão sóbrio, tão controlado, se deixar levar por uma paixão dessas, por um sentimento infame desses. Odiava sentimentalismos nas outras pessoas, então quem diria em si mesmo. Odiava amar Hermione, não a moça em si, mas ele mesmo por sucumbir a tal sentimento. Quando virou numa curva do caminho rumo ao salão principal bateu em uma pessoa que vinha no sentido contrário: Alvo Dumbledore. O velho mago sorriu ao encontra-lo. Antigamente Eric vinha sempre ao escritório, sempre queria conversar, sempre buscava conselhos. Obviamente que Dumbledore sabia que tal procedimento se devia aos conselhos, quase sempre sábios e sensatos da Srta. Granger.

- Eric! – exclamou o velho bruxo- estava mesmo a sua procura.

- Algum motivo especial, diretor? – o russo quis saber, com uma leve ponta de preocupação aparecendo em seu semblante.

- Não meu jovem... – o diretor afastou qualquer preocupação que o garoto tivesse com um gesto de suas mãos.- Apenas queria que viesse ao meu gabinete para conversarmos.

Sem mais uma palavra, Eric saiu andando ao lado de Dumbledore. Sabia que quando o diretor queria conversas a sós sempre nuvens negras surgiam no horizonte. Eric, como neste instante se admirava de tais conhecimentos. Era como se fosse uma pessoa próxima a Dumbledore, próxima àquele castelo.

- Eric, sente-se! – indicou o diretor após terem chegado em seu gabinete. O garoto sentou-se teso, na ponta da cadeira indicada.

Dumbledore percebeu que o rapaz estava totalmente sem jeito, parecia envergonhado. O velho mago sorriu consigo mesmo, pois já vira aquela expressão desolada diversas vezes, porém fora num rosto mais magro, mais pálido e mais velho.

- Fique a vontade, que não pretendo lhe morder.

Eric apenas sorriu formalmente. Não gostava de ser interrogado, não gostava de ser pressionado e parecia que o diretor adorava fazer isso com ele.

- Você tem se lembrado de mais coisas sobre sua vida, Eric?

- Não diretor. – Eric pretendia se ater à verdade pois era certo que o diretor sabia tudo sobre sua vida antes do malfadado acidente.

- Que estranho, Eric! – Dumbledore parecia realmente impressionado. – Tem certeza de que as ultimas lembranças que você teve são aquelas sobre um homem e um caldeirão no escuro?

- Exato! – Eric remexia-se desconfortavelmente na poltrona que lhe fora dada. – As vezes, levemente ainda vejo esse homem, mas além disso nada.

- Estranho.- agora Dumbledore cofiava a barbicha. – O prazo está quase se esgotando. Agora você já deveria ter ciência de tudo.. de quem é, de porque esta com essa aparência... de tudo! – Dumbledore levantou-se da cadeira caminhando pela sala enquanto era observado por Eric e pelos habitantes dos quadros.

- de tudo o quê? – o rapaz russo quis saber.

- É estranho meu rapaz! – Dumbledore remexia a cabeça como tentando encontrar uma explicação. – Até parece que tem algo em sua mente que se sobrepõe ao seu passado. Como se algo impedisse de que tudo viesse à tona.

Um nome, um rosto, um par de olhos cor de mel aparecem ao mesmo tempo na mente de Eric. Será que os sentimentos que nutria por Hermione eram uma cortina de fumaça que lhe impediam de ver quem era na realidade, de descobrir tudo sobre seu passado.

- Tem algo que o preocupa muito meu jovem? – Dumbledore olhava compreensivamente para o jovem que sentia vontade de lhe contar que gostava de Hermione, mas que fora rejeitado por ela e por esse motivo se engajara no plano de vingança elaborado por Draco Malfoy.

- Não diretor- Eric preferiu calar-se.

- Eu sei tudo o que lhe aflige, meu amigo, mas prefiro ouvir de sua boca! – O diretor falou com um sorriso divertido- Claro, você irá me matar quando voltar a ser você mesmo. Dirá que eu tinha que ter impedido que você se apaixonasse perdidamente pela srta. Granger, me jogará toda a culpabilidade possível e imaginável. Será terrível. E o pior é que não conseguirei lhe convencer que se as coisas aconteceram dessa maneira foi porque Merlin quis assim.

- Do que exatamente o senhor esta falando, diretor? – Eric estava curioso. De um modo ou de outros todo o discurso de Dumbledore apenas servira para que o rapaz comprovasse que tinha conhecimentos antigos e profundos com o diretor de Hogwarts.

- Sobre você meu amigo! – Dumbledore indicou uma mão pálida na direção do rapaz.- será terrível quando você se lembrar de tudo, quando me culpar, mas a bem da verdade, você e a srta. Granger formam um belo par.

Eric limitava-se a olhar assombrado para o diretor. Não entendia em absoluto sobre o que ele estaria falando.

- Não existe motivo para se preocupar, diretor! – Eric afirmou com franqueza pois percebeu que o velho mago estava realmente preocupado.- Hermione Granger não me quis.

- Não? – essa foi à vez do diretor estranhar o fato. Porque que motivo Hermione não queria o rapaz?

- Não. – ele baixou a cabeça envergonhando. Mas o fato é que existia algo naquele bruxo mais velho que impelia a falar, a extravasar as emoções. – Ela disse que gosta de outra pessoa e que eu lembro o sujeito em diversos aspectos, mas que...

Eric parou a frase pois Dumbledore ria sonoramente. O rapaz se enfureceu e Dumbledore percebeu. O que o velho bruxo pensara e que ao menos naquele instante não poderia ser transmitido em outras palavras era na ironia que estava acontecendo. Sempre achara flagrante os sentimentos da srta. Granger para com o professor Snape, sendo que somente o mestre de Poções não percebia o interesse na moça. De repente aparece o tal russo, e obviamente o que ela enxergava num, acabou sendo no rosto. È provável que embora tenha compreendido tudo de forma correta, Hermione não tenha percebido o obvio: que as faces eram diferentes, mas as personalidades eram iguais. Mas não deixava de ser uma ironia para um homem como Snape, que jamais acreditara na força dos sentimentos: ser trocado por si mesmo!

- Desculpe,meu caro! – disse Dumbledore se recompondo.- Mas em pouco tempo entenderá tudo o que quero dizer. Só que creio ser melhor você descobrir por si mesmo e não através deste mago velho e caduco.

Aquilo irritou Eric profundamente. Então Dumbledore sabia mais sobre ele do que queria deixar transparecer. Porque não falava tudo?

Dumbledore parecia ter lido os pensamentos dele e retrucou:

- Não adianta você me questionar, meu jovem.. Nada mais direi.

Eric limitou-se a balançar a cabeça com desagrado, pois aquele velho mago sabia ser realmente irritante.

Ema Dobbs estava sentada ao lado de Eric na biblioteca. Ela adorava representar aquele papel. Draco estava ficando bastante enciumado com o "namoro engodo" deles, e isso que fora o loiro quem elaborara a história toda. Na verdade, Ema era acostumada a ter todos os garotos a seus pés, mesmo que fosse para manterem um ou dois encontros. Eric Zhyrmunshy era diferente de todos os outros. Ele era sério e para ironia do destino respeitador. Mas mesmo assim Ema sabia que existia algo diferente com ele. Era impossível que alguém tão jovem fosse tão controlado. Por diversas vezes ela lhe fizera propostas impublicáveis, algumas discretas, outras totalmente explicitas. Mas o rapaz apenas se limitava a erguer as sobrancelhas e fingir não ter escutado. Isso deixava Ema ainda mais desconfiada. Não era somente por causa da sabe-tudo Granger que ele não mostrava nenhum interesse por ela. Será que ele gostava de meninos? Os olhos claros de Ema se arregalaram ao pensar isso. Não, pouquíssimo provável. Era flagrante que ele beijaria o chão que a Granger pisasse se ela assim quisesse.

Por experiências anteriores de engodos, Ema sabia que o namoro duraria pouco tempo então se tinha real interesse em ter algo mais que amizade com o russo deveria talvez instituir uma campana mais arriscada, se bem que o russo parecia não ter nenhum interesse por ela.

- Ema. – era Eric quem a estava chamando. Ela virou-se para o rapaz sorrindo.

- Fale, Eric.

- Estarei na sala dos Monitores hoje a noite. – explicou ele- estarei fazendo um trabalho com a Hermione. O trabalho de Poções... creio que lhe falei alguma coisa a respeito.

A sonserina assentiu com a cabeça.

- Draco falou que você deve permanecer em seu salão comunal. – ele continuou falando- Como estarei com Hermione na sala dos monitores, Draco e os outros aproveitarão para colocar sua vingança em prática contra o Potter e o Weasley.

- Entendo.- comentou ela com frieza- Quer dizer que a partir de amanhã nosso namoro engodo terminou, é isso?

- Depende do sucesso de Draco- Eric explicou com frieza expressa na voz.

- Então depois da sua reunião de negócios com a srta. sabe-tudo, nós poderíamos fazer uma despedida- ela sorriu insinuante.

- Novamente com isso,Dobbs? – ele agora aprecia raivoso.

- Estarei a sua espera na sala precisa, Eric Zhyrmunshy.- a sonserina se ergueu e saiu da biblioteca, enquanto Eric ficava ainda mais bravio pela petulância da moça. Afinal com quem ela pensava que estava falando?

Eric chegou um minuto antes da hora tratada na sala dos Monitores e entrou no ambiente com a senha dada por Draco. Hermione esperava por ele sentada placidamente numa poltrona, e olhou-a absorta na imagem do rapaz quando ele chegou.

- Pontualidade britânica- comentou Hermione levantando-se. Eric por sua vez nem sequer respondera a saudação.

A tensão podia ser sentida no ar. Hermione já havia preparado seu caldeirão no centro da sala de Feitiços. Sua caixa de ingredientes e uma bela balança prateada com uma ágata verde no centro, estavam ao lado, esperando para serem utilizados. A precaução da moça foi importante por Eric apenas carregava um livro e sua caixa de ingredientes.

- Vamos fazer logo essa Poção, Zhyrmunsky, pois não quero perder a noite toda, nisso.- afirmou ela com decisão. Se Eric preferia assim, assim seria. Doía nela ser tão dura com o rapaz, mas apenas limitava-se a faze ro joguinho dele.

- Certo, Granger. – afirmou ele, sentando-se de fronte a ela, com o livro – Pensei que poderíamos fazer a Poção da Invisibilidade? – Eric perguntava à moça.

- O Rei das Poções é você. – comentou ela, lendo o livro que ele lhe alcançara – Por mim está ótimo. Você tem um toque, uma forma de preparar as pOções que transforma qualquer poção num sucesso imediato.

Depois de ter falado Hermione se deu conta do que dissera. Mas Eric não pareceu ter ficado lisonjeado, pois apenas limitou-se a rosnar.

A dupla começou a providenciar os ingredientes. A ararambóia já fervia misturada com a água de giles. Hermione estava sem formular qualquer pensamento. Se não fosse pela ausência de comentários, poderia se dizer que haviam voltado as boas. Mas não era verdade, havia uma grande tensão no ar. Ambos sabiam que qualquer palavra inábil colocaria aquela trégua por água abaixo. Eric sentia seu coração acelerar ao escutar a respiração ritmada da moça, que mexia sem parar o caldeirão.

- Zhyrmunshy, já não está no ponto de colocarmos os pinhões? – perguntou ela.

O garoto se aproximou do caldeirão, pegando a colher mexedora, decretou.

- Mais uns cinco minutos de fervura, Granger – decretou ele.

Hermione estava posicionada ao redor do caldeirão. Sabia que dificilmente Eric erraria um tempo de cozimento, mesmo porque ele também seria prejudicado na nota e agora ele era o aluno numero um da escola. Em certo instante ela foi soltar a grande colher mexedora ao mesmo tempo em que ele foi pegá-la e por fim as mãos de ambos ficaram sobrepostas. Hermione olhou surpresa para o garoto em sua frente, que tinha seus olhos castanhos exatamente posicionados nos olhos de mel dela.

A situação parecia ainda mais tensa naquela sala dos monitores. Eric olhava profundamente nos olhos de Hermione e ela, não sabia o que fazer. Empurrá-lo ou beijá-lo. Ambas as idéias eram profundamente tentadoras, e dariam certo na situação em que estavam. Mas não conseguiu se decidir a tempo, pois a voz de Eric interrompeu o silêncio formado entre eles.

- Hermione, eu ...

A frase não conseguiu ser completada. Lentamente, ele aproximou seu rosto ao dela, observando cada centímetro daquele rosto... Aquele rosto tão lindo, tão perfeito... O impulso de beijá-la foi mais rápido do que qualquer raciocínio, e logo seus lábios se encontraram. Hermione ficara surpresa, nunca esperava uma atitude dessas do russo. Sua mente dizia para interromper aquele beijo, que não deveria acontecer, mas seu coração queria continuar aquele momento tão mágico, e ela acabou cedendo.

Hermione colocou suas mãos suavemente nas costas de Eric ele a abraçou, ajudando no momento mais inesperado entre os dois. Vários sentimentos estavam misturados naquele beijo, muitos que nenhum dos dois conseguia distinguir.

Em um acordo mútuo, soltaram seus lábios, e ficaram se olhando, uma onda de mistério no ar.


	20. De cuecas

Capítulo XX- De cuecas

Por um segundo Hermione ficou realmente sem saber o que fazer. Era verdade que apreciara o beijo, sempre apreciaria um beijo de Eric, mas ele fora calhorda demais, beijando-a assim, principalmente tendo namorada.

Com um estralo um tapa preencheu todo o recinto.

Uma das mãos de Eric estavam em seu rosto, cuja bochecha tinha a marca dos dedos de Hermione.

- Ficou louca, Granger? – perguntou ele raivoso.

- Você não vale nada, Zhyrmusky!- afirmou ela, dando as costas para ele.

- Ora Granger, se você não conseguiu resistir ao meu charme desde quando a culpa é minha? – questionou ele irônico, enquanto voltava a se aproximar do caldeirão, aproveitando para mexer seu conteúdo. Não tinha a menor intenção de deixar a poção se cozinhar mais do que o necessário e ficar ali naquela sala com a Granger, tendo que fazer ironias para que ela não percebesse o quanto ficava abalado com a simples presença dela.

Hermione caminhara para o outro lado da sala, procurando se afastar do russo. Era impressionante não conseguir conter suas próprias emoções.

- È bom que você não vá pensando que todas as garotas da escola são fáceis como a sua namoradinha.- Hermione tentou falar isso no tom menos despeitado que podia e até certo ponto conseguiu.

Eric virou-se na direção da voz. Hermione abraçava o próprio corpo enquanto olhava a noite por uma janela.

- Granger, Granger...- a voz dele continha uma advertência velada- Não acredito que todas as garotas da escola me interessem. E mais, realmente não acredito que você não tenha um desejo secreto de ser uma garota fácil - A voz dele agora tinha um tom de quem estava se divertindo com as próprias palavras. E mais uma vez Eric se surpreendia com a sua capacidade de representar. – è melhor ser fácil, do que ficar encalhada.

Hermione virou-se na direção dele, com raiva nos olhos. Eric, por um instante ficou receoso de que tivesse falado demais.

- Ah, Granger, não queira me convencer que você vai casar virgem... – o rapaz nem sequer terminou a frase pois Hermione avançou para cima dele, batendo com força os punhos no peito do rapaz, que começou andar para trás na tentativa de se defender. Ele segurou as mãos dela , evitando apanhar mais. Hermione parecia fora de si. Quando Eric conseguiu segurar as duas mãos dela, percebeu o rosto marcado por lágrimas que ele imaginou serem de ódio. Mas não iria se desculpar, mesmo porque Ela não gostava dele. Era mero orgulho ferido. Provavelmente os dois sofriam da mesma doença.

Aos poucos Hermione foi se acalmando enquanto os dois ainda mantinham um grande contato visual.

- Pode me soltar!- reclamou ela, sentindo a pressão das mãos dele em seus pulsos.

Eric soltou-os rapidamente. Era importante evitar o contato com Hermione. Para disfarçar seu embaraço ele aproximou-se do caldeirão aonde a poção fervilhava.

Durante alguns segundo ninguém falou nada. Quem quebrou o silêncio foi Hermione:

- Eric Zhyrmunshy eu odeio você! – a sua voz era gélida e ponderada. Ao parecia nem um pouco alterada com as palavras que pronunciava.

Ele ergueu os olhos castanhos que miravam o caldeirão agora procurando observar o rosto dela que parecia impassível como uma máscara.

- Você é sórdido, é vil, é desprezível.

Sem deixar que ele respondesse, ela virou-se e saiu rapidamente da sala, enquanto o rapaz a acompanhava com os olhos.

- Sorte sua me odiar Hermione Granger.- afirmou baixinho para o caldeirão, como se este pudesse lhe ouvir- Porque eu... eu amo você.

Hermione saiu da sala do Monitores com o espírito feliz. Não falara toda a verdade quando dissera que odiava Eric, mas também não mentira de todo. Amor e ódio são as duas faces da mesma moeda. De qualquer modo, que o russo fosse feliz com aquela Dobbs oferecida. Mereciam-se. Ele ser um ser desprezível... O segundo ser desprezível por quem se apaixonara.

No corredor, na ida para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, enquanto algumas lágrimas teimavam em cair ela escutou um barulho dentro de um armário de vassouras. Inesperadamente, muita gente surgiu naquele corredor. Parecia que todos tinham sido avisados para estarem ali naquela hora e naquele momento. Draco Malfoy marchava de fronte a multidão, conclamando:

- Venham todos, venham ver a cena que será lembrada por décadas em Hogwarts.

- O que houve Malfoy?- ela quis saber, a insígnia de monitora-chefe brilhando com a luz das achas.

- Você também veio assistir ao espetáculo? – o loiro quis confirmar- pensei que estivesse aos beijos com o Zhyrmusnky na Sala dos Monitores.

Hermione apenas bufou deixando o loiro sem resposta.

Com um simples Alomorra, Draco abriu o armário de vassouras. Para surpresa de todos, dentro dele estavam Harry e Rony apenas de cuecas.

Hermione arregalou os olhos enquanto muitos começaram a rir. Rony estava vermelho com um tomate e Harry tentava sair de lá a todo o custo sem conseguir.

- Vocês sabem porquê eles estão aí dentro, nestes trajes? – perguntou o loiro sonserino.- Varias gargalhas ecoaram e Hermione ficou horrorizada com a insinuação de Draco- Não podem adivinhar? Mais risadas ecoaram.

- ora, seu...- Hermione ia começar a xingar Draco, mas ele se antecipou.

- Granger, porque eles aproveitariam para se trancar num armário de vassouras em trajes íntimos numa noite em que sabiam que você estava ocupada? – ele sorriu com ironia.- Não lhe passa nenhuma idéia pela cabeça?

- Você nos prendeu aqui, seu sonserino...- Harry partiu para cima de Draco, mas Crabbe segurou Harry e Goyle segurou Rony.

Parecia que agora a escola inteira estava no corredor.

- Qual é o problema de vocês? – continuou Draco- Não querem assumir?

Hermione pegou a varinha e estava se preparando para fazer um feitiço, acabar com aquele constrangimento gratuito, quando sem mais nem menos a varinha fugiu de sua mão. Ela virou-se e viu Eric chegando e trazendo sua varinha.

- Draco os deixe em paz! – pediu o russo, cada vez mais próximo. Draco olhou-o surpreso.- Deixe-os, afinal eles se amam!

Eric atirou a varinha de Hermione para a moça, devolvendo- a .

Foi uma risada só. Crabbe e Goyle soltaram Harry e Rony que junto com Hermione saíram apressados prometendo vingança. O resto da escola seguiu o Trio.

Ficaram para trás os Sonserinos e Eric.

- Zhyrmunshy, sua chegada foi providencial! – comentou Draco.

- Mas você não acha que eles se amam? – a voz irônica de Eric encheu o ar, e os outros três riram, enquanto ele dava um sorriso de canto de boca- Vivem juntos, você jamais os vê separados. O Potter não namora ninguém nem tampouco o Weasley! Jogam juntos, fazem sempre as disciplinas juntas, nunca se vê um sem o outro. E mais, no torneio Tribruxo, a pessoa de quem o Potter mais sentiria falta era o Weasley!

Draco aprecia encantado com a lógica do russo.

- Pode até não ser! – Eric concedeu o direito da duvida- Mas existem muitas evidências de que pode ser sim!

- Russo, você é muito perspicaz.- elogiou Draco enquanto caminhavam sem rumo pela escola.

- Bondade sua- retrucou Eric acidamente- Mas o que eu queria saber era como vocês conseguiram trancar o Potter e o Weasley de cuecas num armário de vassouras.

- Foi Fácil. – Draco ria- Os dois estavam se vestindo no vestiário de quadribol depois do treino. Crabbe e Goyle entraram escondido e deram pauladas na cabeça deles. Desmaiaram e os trouxemos para cá. Chamamos toda a escola e demos o flagrante.

- E você acha que muita gente vai acreditar nessa historia?- Eric quis saber, com uma pontinha de curiosidade excessiva.

- Acho que não- Draco deu de ombros- Mas a desconfiança irá pairar no ar.. fora a vergonha e humilhação de serem vistos só de cueca!

Os outros três riram com vontade.

Eric entrou tarde no Salão Comunal. Não queria encontrar com os colegas. Na verdade, ele dissera sim que Harry e Rony se amavam, mas como amigos. Mais do que amigos, como irmãos. Mas Draco e as circunstâncias interpretaram sua fala erroneamente. Draco até parecia às vezes inocente demais. Pensava que a escola iria acreditar na sua esparrela. Na verdade, acreditava que o plano do sonserino fosse bem superior a esse executado! Se imaginava que fosse uma bobagem dessas... Agora se livrara da Dobbs. Isso lhe dava um grande alivio. Ela voltaria a cama de Draco e pronto. Fora ruim o suficiente quanto durou.

Quando ele despertou naquela manhã sentia o mundo leve, sua vida cotidiana e feliz. Parecia que todos os fantasmas haviam sumido. Ele sentia-se bem, tão bem...

Tinha que preparar algumas aulas, verificar algo referente a alguns alunos. Levantou-se da cama, ainda cambaleante de sono. Entrou no banheiro e não encontrou sua escova de dentes no lugar de sempre. Abriu os olhos. Não conhecia aquele lugar. Era o banheiro de um toalete de algo dormitório dos alunos. O que estaria ela fazendo ali?

Olhou o espelho.

Não pode acreditar.

Olhou novamente.

Sim, ele estava lá, sua mente, sua personalidade... mas a face, o rosto era de outra pessoa.


	21. Segunda adolescência?

Eu não desisti dessa fic, não se preocupem. Também informo que não li o livro sete e, portanto não existem spolier dele envolvidos nesta fic. Se algo soar conhecido, perdão, foi mero acaso.

Dedico este capítulo aos meus amigos Snake e Andy.

Capítulo XXI - Segunda adolescência?

Como isso poderia estar acontecendo? Olhar-se no espelho e não reconhecer sua própria face? Era outra face, mas a personalidade era ele. Sempre fora ele.

Ruídos próximos lhe despertaram. Era Neville Longbotton que sorria.

- Dormiu demais, Eric - afirmou ele a guiza de bom dia. - Está arrependido?

Eric/Snape não sabia como reagir. Sua cabeça estava um turbilhão. Olhou o rapaz de cima abaixo para ganhar tempo. Neville acompanhou o olhar que se deteve nas pantufas.

- Eric, sabe que vou dar essas pantufas de presente para você? – troçou o outro com um meio riso no rosto. - Você parece encantado com elas.

- Cale-se, Longbotton! – retrucou o outro em tom irritado. Snape estava perplexo. Primeiro aquela situação ridícula de acordar no meio do dormitório dos alunos da Grifinória, depois esta face que ele não conhecia, este outro eu e, para culminar a situação, Longbotton todo sorridente de pantufas de bichinhos. Era um pesadelo. Devia ser um pesadelo. Não havia nenhuma outra explicação plausível.

Snape resolveu fechar os olhos. Quem sabe o pesadelo passasse e ele acordasse em sua própria cama na masmorra da Sonserina. No mesmo instante, Longbotton continuou falando:

- Eric, Hermione esta uma fera com você.

Isso despertou a curiosidade de Snape. Era suficiente sagaz para perceber que seu nome era Eric, ou melhor, o nome do rapaz que ele via no espelho, e pior... Longbotton parecia ser seu amigo.

- Ora, Longbotton, e porque ela estaria brava? – perguntou Snape com expressão bravia.

- Sério, Eric, isso não é coisa que se faça... – Neville agora parecia realmente aborrecido. - Sabia a muito tempo que você e aqueles sonserinos estavam tramando algo, mas sinceramente levantar duvidas sobre a masculinidade de Harry e Rony!!!

Snape gargalhou divertido. A idéia era ótima. Não tardaria a descobrir que fora o mentor intelectual do feito e cumprimentá-lo com admiração, afinal, sempre tivera suas dúvidas.

- Eric, como você pode ser tão cruel! - Neville agora parecia escandalizado com as gargalhadas. - Pois fique sabendo que Hermione jamais voltará a olhar para sua cara por causa disso.

Snape virou-se na direção de Neville com uma expressão preocupada. Porque, cargas d´água, a Srta. Granger não iria mais quer olhá-lo na cara?

- E daí? - Snape tentou dar corda a Neville, ver se o fofoqueiro de plantão contava mais novidades sobre a pretensa vida de Snape.

- Daí que tudo isso é despeito, Eric? – o rapaz de cara redonda agora parecia realmente indignado. – Fingir que namora aquela sonserina oferecida para deixar Hermione com ciúmes. Estudar até altas horas para tirar notas maiores que Hermione para deixá-la humilhada. Detonar publicamente os amigos dela! - Neville parecia fazer força para se controlar, enquanto Snape engolia em seco prevendo nuvens negras no horizonte. – Tudo isso para que? Para fazer com que ela se arrependa de ter preterido você?

Snape sentiu o estômago ir até a lua e voltar em um segundo. Como um raio uma meia verdade o atingiu, ou ele, ou Eric, ou dois estavam perdidamente apaixonados pela Srta. Granger. Snape sentou-se na cama devido ao choque. Neville apenas olhou-se com um desprezo mesclado de piedade e saiu do dormitório deixando Snape sozinho.

Hermione sentava-se sozinha na mesa da Grifinoria afastada de todos os amigos. Harry e Rony estavam sendo ridicularizados por toda a escola e embora indignada, ela tinha que reconhecer que fora um golpe de mestre dos Sonserinos. Muitos na escola duvidavam que a amizade de Harry e Rony fosse apenas amizade e acharam ali a resposta de todas as suas desconfianças. Se Snape estivesse na escola, estaria vibrando com aquelas barbaridades todas e certamente iria inventar ainda mais intrigas para que todos pensassem o pior de Harry e Rony.

E Eric... porque, maldição, não conseguia esquecer aquele maldito russo? Maldito russo! Maldito russo! Era quase certo que ele fora quem arquitetara tudo, aquele plano tinha o rosto dele, os olhos dele, os cabelos dele... Maldito russo! Maldito e atrevido. Odiava-o! Eric Zhyrmusky era a pessoa que mais odiava no mundo, mais do que poderia imaginar odiar alguém. Lembrava-se claramente do beijo atrevido que ele lhe dera na noite anterior. Não era um beijo de ódio, era um beijo apaixonado como fora da primeira vez quando ele realmente não a entendera, e pior! Não respeitara os sentimentos dela. Maldito russo!

Maldito russo!

Ela teve que sorrir levemente ao lembrar-se de Eric lhe observando ler o profeta Diário, ajudando-a a pesquisar para as aulas na Biblioteca; passeando, ela e ele e Neville sempre a tiracolo, escondidos ouvindo conversas alheias; o sol batendo nos cabelos castanhos dele; a tristeza naqueles olhos não lhe dissera: Não. Olhos que por mais ódio que contivessem sempre lhe olhavam com amor, com uma paixão enorme. Porque Eric tinha que estragar tudo: Porquê?????

Snape estava perplexo. As lembranças tomavam de assalto seu cérebro, desde o dia em que procurara Dumbledore desesperado por ter sido atingido pela Maldição até a noite passada em que Potter e Weasley tinham sido pegos de cueca, trancafiados num armário de vassouras por armação de Draco. Da briga com a srta. Granger, das loucuras que fizera por causa dela, do coração batendo descompassado ao beijá-la a primeira vez, do sorriso dela, do cheiro doce de seus cabelos, os olhos dela focados no jornal, de fronte a lareira.

Snape atirou-se de costas na cama. Só havia sentido algo parecido uma vez na vida e há muito tempo, por uma moça também grifinória, também trouxa e também de cabelos levemente ruivos. Aquilo era sem duvida uma loucura e mesmo inconsciente fizera bem em tentar acabar com aquela ligação, mas não fora bem sucedido. Tinha certeza que não... A presença de Hermione era nítida, clara. Era até admissível que ele, enquanto garoto de 17 anos, se sentisse atraído por ela, mas ele, professor e 20 anos mais velho, era inadmissível! Inadmissível!

Colocou a mão por baixo de seu travesseiro e tirou de lá um retrato. Era Hermione Granger sorrindo, ostentando com orgulho o distintivo de monitora-chefe. Sabia ter roubado o retrato dos guardados dela. Era linda! Linda! Ele teve que sorrir.

No instante seguinte, fechou a cara e decidiu procurar Dumbledore. Queria explicações sobre essa história toda e saber por quanto tempo permaneceria neste corpo. Talvez ainda desse para salvar as coisas com a srta. Granger.

Eric/Snape vestiu rapidamente e com desagrado o uniforme da Grifinoria. Nem em seus mais remotos pesadelos esperava que isso viesse acontecer algum dia: ele sendo um grifinório! Era uma brincadeira boba de Dumbledore. Ocultá-lo entre os alunos da Grifinória, queria saber o truque que o diretor usara para enganar o chapéu seletor.

Escolheu instintivamente o caminho que passava pela biblioteca na vã esperança de ver Hermione, nem que fosse de longe. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria muito fazer isso se recriminava por sua atitude. Não foi preciso procurá-la, pois a moça veio em seu encontro. Ele estava saindo do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e Hermione entrando. Ele olhou-a e ela cruzou o olhar com o dele com uma expressão intensa de rancor e ressentimento ali estampados. Snape arrependeu-se no instante seguinte, mas tentou usar Legilimência em Hermione, não conseguindo nenhum resultado, a mente dela estava fechada para ele, assim como seu coração.

Nenhuma palavra foi mencionada entre eles, embora Eric tivesse observado a moça subir a escada e ela tivesse olhado para baixo para ver se ele a espreitava uma ou duas vezes. Snape sentiu o coração pular no peito e teve que se controlar ao máximo para não cair de joelhos em frente a ela implorando perdão e dizendo que a amava. No instante seguinte censurou-se. Estava agindo com um adolescente e a adolescência já havia passado há muito tempo para ele.

Rapidamente rumou para o escritório de Dumbledore.

O velho mago estava sentado em sua mesa e ouviu a porta da gárgula bater ruidosamente, conhecia aqueles passos rápidos e determinados. Esperou a maçaneta girar e ficou olhando a volta de seu amigo. Porém, nada aconteceu como o diretor esperava. Snape não veio abraçá-lo agradecendo o esconderijo e nem nada parecido. Ele apenas postou-se em frente à mesa do diretor e perguntou com raiva:

- Como pôde permitir que eu me apaixonasse por Hermione Granger?


	22. Discussões, objetivos e Hermione Gra

NA: Atendendo aos pedidos, procurei fazer um capítulo mais longo desta vez. Obrigada a todos os que não desistiram de ler essa fic. Como prometido, ela terá atualizações mais constantes e será, será sim finalizada. Este é um presentinho de Natal a todos.

Snake e Andy: é claro que "Efeito Durmstrang" terá desdobramentos. Com certeza! Afinal, não se esqueçam que eu AMO Igor Karkaroff.

Capítulo XXII - Discussões, objetivos e ... Hermione Granger.

Dumbledore apenas mirou-o com seus olhos azuis, aparentemente escolhendo as palavras. Na verdade, seu objetivo era acalmar o garoto histérico a sua frente. Quase esboçou um sorriso. Duvidava que algum dia pudesse aplicar o termo histérico a Severo Snape, mas aquela estava sendo a oportunidade perfeita para isso.

— Severo - por fim o velho mago disse, indicando uma cadeira-, sente-se, temos muito que conversar.

Snape, que ainda aparentava estar extremamente bravio, sentou-se com raiva.

— Exatamente do que você se recordou?

— De tudo! - rosnou Snape - De tudo!

— De uma só vez? - estranhou Dumbledore. - Isso não condiz com o efeito da maldição. Segundo tudo o que li a respeito e de pessoas que já foram amaldiçoadas com ela, você iria se recordando aos poucos, e assimilando sua vida anterior com essa a partir da maldição, digamos assim.

— Seja como for, Alvo - Snape parecia cuspir as palavras de tão bravo que estava -, eu lembrei de tudo! Como pôde fazer isso comigo? Como?

— Severo, meu caro. – Dumbledore sorria levemente por trás de seus oclinhos de meia lua. - Fiz tudo o que pude para colocá-lo a salvo.

— Você imaginou que me colocando entre os alunos da Grifinória estaria me mantendo a salvo?

— Exatamente - concordou o diretor. - Exatamente. Mesmo seus amigos Lúcio e Richard que estiveram aqui a sua procura não desconfiaram que você pudesse estar escondido na escola, entre os alunos da Grifinória.

Dumbledore coçou os cabelos prateados e concedeu:

— Bom, é possível que tenham desconfiado de algo... você e essa sua amizade com Draco Malfoy, realmente não estava nos meus planos.

— Estava nos seus planos fazer com eu me envolvesse com a srta. Granger? - Snape parecia ainda mais feroz.

— Óbvio que não, Severo. - Dumbledore parecia realmente consternado. - Tanto que quando percebi que a sua amizade com a srta. Granger estava indo além do... bem, além do desejado inventei uma família puro-sangue para conter seus ímpetos, Severo. Que culpa tenho eu se não fui bem sucedido? - O velho mago agora levantava as mãos para os céus como que solicitando uma benção.

— Você tinha que ter evitado! - sibilou Snape.

— Severo, eu disse que tentei. - Dumbledore parecia serio agora, mas seus olhos sorriam. - Fiz o que pude. Sinceramente, não esperava que eu fosse obrigar você a não a se relacionar com a srta. Granger. Eric Zhyrmusky, por exemplo, apenas me acusaria de intransigente e despótico!

— Eric Zhyrmunsky sou eu, Alvo! - Snape estava inflexível.

— Pode ser, pode não ser, Severo! - comentou Alvo Dumbledore. - Isso vai depender mais de você do que propriamente da duração do efeito da maldição. Eric - continuou o velho bruxo com seus olhos azuis brilhando na direção dos olhos castanhos do rapaz a sua frente -, tem coisas que você enquanto Severo nunca teve o prazer de ter.

— O quê, por exemplo? – perguntou Snape com ironia.

— Amigos! – o velho mago falou a palavra sem inflexão nenhuma. – Você quando jovem não teve amigos, Severo.

— Tive sim - contestou ele. - Mulciber e Avery, por exemplo. Lúcio e Igor.

— Não estou falando desta espécie de amigos, Severo! – Dumbledore agora parecia sorrir. - Sonserinos dificilmente são amigos uns dos outros sem esperarem vantagem em troca. E de mais a mais, onde eles estiveram quando você precisou deles?

Dumbledore calou-se esperando que o rapaz retrucasse, o que conforme suspeitara, acabou não acontecendo.

— Eric tem um amigo - afirmou Dumbledore - e não é Draco Malfoy, que tentou e pelo visto acabou com sua reputação perante os grifinórios.

— E quem seria então?- perguntou Snape com ironia.

— Neville Longbotton – afirmou o velho mago, e perante o silêncio de Snape continuou: - o menino Longbotton fez o que pôde para você e a srta. Granger não brigarem, fez o possível para que você desistisse da idéia louca de fingir namorar a Srta. Dobbs, acreditou na sua inocência quando tudo e todos diziam o contrário. Sim, meu caro Severo. Eric tem um amigo de verdade que só quer vê-lo feliz e preferencialmente com a srta. Granger.

— Muito bonito isso que você esta dizendo, Alvo, mas não faz parte de mim – considerou Snape com ironia.

— Quem sabe você esteja tendo uma chance que muitas pessoas adorariam ter – avaliou o diretor. - Uma chance de reconstruir sua história. Quando foi jovem pela primeira vez você amou desesperadamente uma moça que não correspondia a seus sentimentos. Mas desta vez, você ama uma moça que também o ama.

Snape sorriu tristemente enquanto levantava-se da cadeira e dizia:

— Pode até ser que ela ame Eric, mas não amararia Severo Snape, Alvo.

— Será que não? - Dumbledore sorria largamente ao observar Eric saindo da sala.

* * *

Snape caminhava meio a esmo pela escola, sem destino certo. Não queria ir à aula, pois tinha certeza de que seus colegas grifinórios estariam por lá. Também não queria deixar de ir, sempre era uma oportunidade de sentir o clima vigente, de viver mais um pouco como Eric, enfim, de aproveitar. Com um feitiço _"accio" _chamou os materiais e caminhou lentamente para a aula de Poções. Não era exatamente inspirador estar em uma sala de aula que lhe pertencia, com alunos que deveriam ser seus, estando na posição de discente, recebendo pretensos ensinamentos de Madame Pomfrey. No mínimo iria ser uma situação complexa, uma vez que Hermione era seu par nestas aulas. E havia ainda mais a poção que deveriam entregar e pelo que ele lembrava claramente terminara com um desdobramento no mínimo curioso.

O garoto deu uma leve batidinha na porta e adentrou a masmorra. Todos pareciam curvados sobre os caldeirões e poucos demonstraram qualquer interesse pelo recém chegado. Ele caminhou em direção ao primeiro caldeirão sobre o qual Hermione trabalhava sozinha com os cabelos em desalinho e o rosto vermelho pelo calor do fogo. No canto oposto da masmorra, Draco Malfoy cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça, que ele acabou por retribuir do mesmo modo. Por um breve segundo conjeturou como os sonserinos estariam se saindo nesta disciplina, sem sua constante proteção.

Sua recepção não foi nem um pouco calorosa quando se sentou ao lado de Hermione. Os olhos cor de mel dela apenas demonstravam ódio ao vê-lo, porém nenhuma palavra foi dita. Por um segundo ele sentiu saudade das recepções calorosas dela, mas certamente aquilo pertencia ao passado. Com uma leve mirada sob o caldeirão percebeu que Hermione tentava cozinhar sozinha a Poção do Morto-Vivo, seguindo regiamente as instruções contidas no livro didático. Por um instante, ele pôde apreciar as mãos dela, lépidas e velozes mexendo o caldeirão e lembrar-se da delicadeza daquelas mãos quando na noite anterior pousaram em suas costas.

Como ela não falou uma sílaba sequer, ele resolveu colaborar a seu modo, preparando os ingredientes e alcançando-os a Hermione, que inicialmente pareceu surpresa com a solitude do russo, mas por fim, deixou que ele colaborasse com a tarefa. Quando Hermione estava engarrafando a poção, Eric falou-lhe baixinho para que ninguém mais ouvisse:

— Granger, acho que precisamos conversar.

Hermione limitou-se a olhá-lo com tanta raiva que parecia faiscar em seus olhos. Pela expressão dela, Snape se odiou. Sim, naquele instante não era somente a bela moça grifinória em sua frente que o odiava. Ele se desprezava, era afinal um verme. Tentou, por fim, remediar a situação:

— Temos que terminar a poção - salientou no mesmo tom de voz anterior.

— Claro – assentiu ela -, a poção.

— Imagino que você não queira perder um único décimo de nota por causa dessa poção.

— Acertou!

— Marque hora e local e me avise – disse ele se erguendo da bancada. Naquele instante os olhos de ambos se encontraram e Snape sentiu seu estômago ir até a lua e despencar na volta. Que maldita maldição. O que ele era agora? Um garoto bobo de 17 anos louco de amor por uma grifinória que o odiava! Dando de ombros, ele saiu da sala de aula.

* * *

Já que não possuía mais uma sala própria, nem seu próprio dormitório, Snape resolveu se esconder de todos na biblioteca. Poucos passeavam por lá, era mais um local onde as pessoas faziam o que tinham que fazer e logo saíam. Ele entrou na biblioteca, deixando os materiais sobre sua mesa preferida, pois, sendo ele um bruxo formando e com estudo suficiente para ministrar aulas, deveria ter sido isentado de temas, trabalhos e provas, coisa que acabou não acontecendo. Antes de se dedicar às tarefas, resolveu espiar pela janela, ver o que estava acontecendo nos arredores da escola, pois sentiu uma necessidade premente de visitar os bosques e o lago; passear ao sabor do sol; sentir as emoções que jamais sentira e que agora pareciam fazer parte da vida de Eric.

Lá embaixo, rindo e conversando com um grupo, ele pôde perceber a presença de Hermione. Tentava, em vão, repelir aqueles pensamentos, lembrar-se do lado racional da questão, esquecer do quanto seu coração batia quando a via. Só lembrava ter sentido tudo isso por uma única pessoa em sua vida e, até a maldita maldição acontecer, fora este sentimento bom que o dominara.

Eric não sabia quanto tempo ficara sentado absorto em pensamentos olhando pela janela. O que o fez retornar do "mundo dos sonhos" foi a mão delicada e quente de Hermione em seu ombro ao mesmo tempo em que dizia:

— Não temos que terminar a poção, Zhyrmunsky?


End file.
